The Catcher and the Pitcher
by tet0889
Summary: If it's too obvious, why were they not aware of it themselves? Will the others stay quiet about it? or will they make them finally realize it? Sawamura and Miyuki's realization of their feelings for each other...
1. Chapter 1

**The Catcher and the Pitcher**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Sawamura Eijun stomped his way from the bullpen. <em>'That bastard Miyuki, where did he run off to, again.' <em> He seethed. He's been looking for the catcher since morning. Miyuki was the one who told him that he will catch his pitches today and now the catcher is nowhere to be found. Practice tonight will be over soon and the pitcher finally lost his well-know patience (or more like, his exploding impatience).

Sawamura saw Furuya practicing his batting with Harucchi, so Miyuki was not with the other pitcher. Kuramochi was busy struggling with the balls Ryo-san was throwing at him and the shortstop nearly strangled him when Sawamura interrupted, asking about the catcher. Everyone found it in their good judgment not to answer the aggravated first year, preventing any impending shouting spree that could happen if he finally found Miyuki. And not even the coach answered his query. Of course, nothing could make Sawamura even more irritated, no, scratch that, _more_ livid than people not paying him any attention (although truthfully, he was already used to his teammates' exceptional near-deaf attitude towards him.)

Still fuming, Sawamura finally gave up on his search and instead went to the shed for his _partner_, hauling the tire out. A few runs would at least rein in his annoyance. Sawamura patted the tire with affection, the only one who never ignored the pitcher and never complain of his boundless enthusiasm (Seriously, if only the tire could talk, complaints are the least thing the pitcher will hear).

Right before reaching his running course, Sawamura saw Chris walking towards the field, probably just coming back from his daily therapy. Forgetting his annoyance entirely, Sawamura bounded to his respected senpai. "Chris-senpai!"

Everyone on the field rolled their eyes, an excellent way to broadcast someone's arrival. Sawamura will make a good announcer for his loud voice, if nothing else.

Chris sighed when he saw his kohai running towards him. '_Well, it's nothing new' _he thought. Chris smiled softly when Sawamura nearly trip on his excitement to reach him.

"Chris-senpai, thank goodness you're already here! Ne, ne, senpai, can you catch my pitches? Practice will be over soon and I haven't even thrown one pitch today!"

Chris frowned. Sawamura needed all the practice he could get. The pitcher isn't like Furuya who is naturally gifted when it comes to baseball, especially since he could barely do anything else besides pitching. Sad to say, the first year is an extremely horrible batter. Really. Bunting is the only play he can do.

"What about the others? You didn't try asking them to catch for you?" He asked and just like that, Chris could swear he saw a dragon peaking from Sawamura's back. The pitcher was burning with fury. Chris flinched, surprise from Sawamura's flaring temper.

Trembling, Sawamura clenched his fist in front of his face, smirking manically. "Other catcher? Haaahh...? Are you referring to someone who wears a megane, wearing a stupid cap on his stupid head, always showing that stupid grin on his stupid face, forgetting his own stupid promise to _me_, the most amazing pitcher of all? Heeh.. I wonder, who other catcher you're talking about, ne, Chris-senpai..?" Sawamura asked, voice dripping with malice.

Chris shuddered. This is the first time he saw Sawamura act this angry. He wonders what Miyuki did this time to garner such reaction from the pitcher. Well, base on what Sawamura said, he can already guess what the other catcher did. It looks like the pitcher has a legitimate reason to be angry this time.

Suddenly, Chris remembers something. "Now that you mention it, I saw Miyuki this afternoon on my way to the clinic"

Sawamura's eyes widen, immediately rounding on his senpai. "Where? Where the hell did that stupid catcher run off to?"

Just then Kuramochi approach them, looking like he swam on mud with his dirty uniform. "Keh, Ryou-san seems to be in a bad mood. That training nearly killed me!" he panted. The shortstop straitened up and faces the two. "What did you say about Miyuki, Chris-senpai? You saw him? Where? That bastard, he was acting strange last night, and then he suddenly asked Coach for a break today. What kind of ditching that bastard is doing now?" Kuramochi eyes suddenly widen, rounding up on his senpai as well. "Nee Cris-senpai, is Miyuki together with anyone when you saw him?"

Feeling uncomfortable from the shortstop sudden question, Chris ignored Sawamura's screech towards Kuramochi, complaining about not telling him about Miyuki's absence earlier and the shortstop headlocking the loud first year. Chris contemplated if he should divulge what he saw, but then, it's not like it's a bad thing right? Right.

"Well, why? Did something happen last night Kuramochi?" Chris thought it's better to ask first.

Kuramochi stopped his torture of poor Sawamura and loosen his grip from the first year. The pitcher immediately struggled loose and went behind Chris, peaking on his senpai's shoulder warily in case Kuramochi grabbed on him again. "Maa" Kuramochi started to relay last night events.

…..

_Kuramochi's eyebrows twitched when he heard the cell phone rung for the umpteenth time that night. He and Masuko were in a middle of a very important mission and if that ringing would cause him to lose, he will definitely bring down his wrath to that stupid catcher. Kuramochi bet five puddings against Masuko-san and he couldn't afford to lose, well, more like he has no money to back up his bet._

_Again, the cellphone rung on top of the study table, distracting his concentration. Kuramochi paused his game and shouted "Miyuki, teme! When are you going to answer that stupid phone? It's distracting me!"_

_Everyone in the room shifted their attentions to Miyuki who was calmly obliterating their Captain In game of shogi, all of them were actually asking the same question in their mind. Truthfully, Jun was just one step away from blasting away the phone right before Kuramochi's outburst._

_Tetsu looked up from his position in front the shogi board and spoke to his opponent."That's right. It's been distracting me from the start. No wonder I lost every game"_

_Everyone sweatdropped. ' 're just too weak.' They all thought. _

_Miyuki merely grinned."Maa, maa, it's not that distracting right? Don't mind it."_

"_What do you mean not distracting?! Once is not, but it's been freaking ringing this whole time. Just answer it already!" Kuramochi shouted._

_Miyuki sighed, looking troubled. But they all knew it was just a farce. Suddenly, the phone rang again and before anyone else can react, Kuramochi dived for the phone and answered it._

"_Hai, moshi, moshi. This is Kuramochi. Miyuki, the bastard is being his usual bastard self so—"_

"_Ano, Kazuya is not available?"_

_Kuramochi froze. It's a girl. Wait, a girl? Calling Miyuki? The phone was suddenly snatched from his ear. Miyuki looked at him exasperatedly. "Don't answer someone else's phone, baka. tsk." Miyuki brought the phone on his ear as he stepped out of the room. Before the door closed, they barely heard him answered back. 'It's me. What is it?' _

_Everyone looked at Kuramochi expectantly. They were curious on who was it on the other line. _

_Kuramochi twitched. "It's a girl" He deadpanned. "And from the sound of her voice, a very cute girl."_

_Their eyes widen. "What?!" Jun screeched, while Zono thought how the hell the shortstop knew the girl was cute on her voice alone. Everyone looked at each other._

"_But I thought— " Masuko started._

"_No." Tetsu said. "We merely thought of it"_

_Jun huffed. "Che, what are you talking about? It was pretty obvious, you know. We didn't merely think about it. We are seeing it, everyday if you must know."_

_Again, they silently looked at each other. Yeah. All of them can see it. Miyuki likes a certain loudmouth pitcher. And it was obvious to anyone looking. So, who was the girl on the phone then? Some of them can feel a massive catastrophe heading their way._

…

After Kuramochi's story, Chris rubbed his chin as he think about what he heard. Although Kuramochi didn't say it aloud because of Sawamura's presence, he knew they were bothered by that phone call. Everyone can see that the catcher has hidden attraction towards the first year pitcher, although Chris can also see that Miyuki is not aware of it yet himself, not to mention Sawamura. The boy is the densest creature ever born, honestly.

Chris faced the other two. "Ahh, I saw him today. And as you said, he was with a girl. They were talking when they entered a café in town." He said. He didn't mention that the two were talking quite intimately at that. The girl was talking when Miyuki stepped closer, tilting his ear towards the girl familiarly to hear what she was saying better.

Kuramochi cursed under his breath, mumbling profanities neither the two can decipher. Both the catcher and the shortstop forgot about a certain pitcher beside them who was silent from the entire conversation. Suddenly, both of them can feel a flaring murderous aura coming from behind the catcher. They both snapped their attention towards the pitcher.

"Sawamura?" Chris asked hesitatingly. They couldn't see Sawamura's eyes behind his hair, but there is no doubt, the first year is burning with anger.

"That bastard—" Sawamura gritted. "So that's the reason he was missing since morning, huh? And to think I even got worried for a minute that he might be sick since he's been out the whole day and now-?" Both Chris and Kuramochi shivered when the aura behind the pitcher flared even more. Chris can honestly say now that a dragon was definitely floating behind Sawamura. "That Miyu-gane, just so you wait. Try showing that smug face of yours in front of me again and I'll definitely-!" Sawamura suddenly snapped his eyes open, making both his senpai jumped warily.

This is not good, Sawamura thought. He's losing his temper again and in front of his respected Chris-senpai no less. But the pitcher can't get rid of a constricting lump lodge in his throat just thinking about Miyuki choosing to have his date without even telling him. Well okay, it's not like he was saying that the bastard should get his permission or something, it's not like that at all. But the catcher promised him the night before, and the pitcher was admittedly excited that Miyuki volunteered to catch for him. And what did the bastard had done? He totally forgot about him. Not even uttering a word that he will be out the entire day. Sawamura can feel his ire rising again. Not good.

Sawamura breathed slowly, exhaling his irritation through his nose. It doesn't bother him. Not at all, so it's not like he cared. This isn't the first time the catcher suddenly changed his mind catching for him or sneaking just to avoid the pitcher's insistence to throw a ball, but somehow, Sawamura can feel that this is something different. That feelings eliciting from within him are different. But as dense as the pitcher could get, he wasn't sure what difference entirely.

The pitcher faced his two skittish senpai again. He exhaled loudly. "Well, it can't be helped. Looks like Miyuki that bastard is _busy-_" He nearly gritted the last word. "- at the moment, so Chris-senpai, can you catch for me? The practice will be over soon. I want to throw a pitch!" The first-year silently thought _'While imagining that bastard's face in front of the mitt. Heh, I couldn't wait__' _Sawamura smirk manically_._

Kuramochi stared at the pitcher. What just happened? He could have sworn Sawamura will bring down hell down their heads with his uncontrollable shouting spree, endlessly complaining about being abandoned by Miyuki in exchange of his date. And now, Sawamura looks calm enough to say such things. Doesn't he care if Miyuki found a girlfriend? Well to be honest, Kuramochi wasn't sure if Sawamura likes Miyuki. It's not like the brat thought of anything else besides baseball. And he was simple-minded enough that he practically focuses on one thing at a time. Kuramochi even doubted it if Sawamura ever thought of attraction towards others. Kuramochi is observant enough to see that.

Chris was thinking along the same lines. It's true that they haven't seen any indication that Sawamura may harbor any feelings towards the other catcher besides annoyance and probably, a bit of awe and respect. But somehow, just now, he saw a tiny emotional slip from the younger pitcher. Chris was pretty sure that behind the annoyance occupying his expression, the catcher caught a flicker of hurt on his face. Chris smiled. Now, that was interesting.

End of chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Catcher and the Pitcher**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone flinched each time Sawamura went pass or tried talking to them. The pitcher's been quiet since the start of training. Not that a quiet Sawamura is such a bad thing. But everyone thought having a loudmouth idiot rather than a silent pitcher who glared to anyone mentioning Miyuki's name would be better for their mental health.<p>

Miyuki staggered towards practice, still sleepy on his feet. He came back late last night and Coach incidentally caught him. He was reprimanded for at least half an hour and Rei-chan scolded him for his behavior when he almost fell asleep in the middle of his Coach rumblings. Geez, the next time he went out, he would make sure to mail Kuramochi if both the Coach and Rei-chan are still loitering around school. Although he was sure the shortstop won't probably tell him just so he will be caught. Miyuki sighed.

"'Morning." He mumbled sleepily, already dreading his penalty for being late. Miyuki stopped on his track when almost everyone snapped their heads towards him, glaring. "N-nani?"

Jun stomped towards him, fuming. "Miyuki, you brat! Do something about it or so help me I'm tripling your punishment today!"

"Eh?" Miyuki blinked. Punishment? Did the Coach asked Jun-san to punish him in his stead? No wait, if that's the case, then shouldn't it be Tetsu-san? Miyuki looked at his Captain and found the man scowling as well. What the heck?

"Ano, Jun-san, what do you mean-?" He asked.

Gritting his teeth, Jun tilted his chin towards the second field. Miyuki saw Sawamura running, still unaware of the catcher's presence.

Miyuki sweat dropped. He totally forgot about Sawamura. He was planning to go to his dorm last night to apologize when the Coach caught him on his way. And the catcher was so tired after being reprimanded he deemed to apologize today instead.

Staring at the first year, Miyuki couldn't see his expression so far from him, but he could see the first year was running stiffly, like he couldn't balance his arms and legs while running. The catcher knew it wasn't a good sign. Sawamura is tense, and he can guess the reason why. Sighing, Miyuki faced the others.

"I'll talk to him." He mumbled, already dreading the conversation. Miyuki jogged towards the first year, rehearsing in his head how to apologize without sounding sorry at all. Well, the catcher has a reputation to upheld, you know. Haaah..

Sawamura can't explain why, but he has a sudden urge to flee. He can feel some _unwanted _presence heading his way. Swirling, he saw Miyuki coming towards him. He twitched.

"Sa~ wa~mu~ra!" Miyuki called cheekily.

Abruptly, Sawamura turned and sprinted away, leaving the catcher behind in dust.

Miyuki spluttered. '_What the-?'_

"Oi, kura, teme! Why are you running away?! You idiot!" Despite himself, he proceeded to run after the first year.

Sawamura looked back and found the catcher running after him.

"Why are you following me, you bastard?!" he shouted.

"It's common sense to chase someone running away you know!"

"Hah?! What kind of reason is that?!"

"Then what kind of reason you running away just seeing someone else's face?!"

"I just can't stand that stupid mug of yours!"

"Haah?! What kind of reason is that?!"

"Don't copy me! If I said I don't want to see your stupid face, then I have the right to do so, Bakayuki!"

"Teme, respect your senpai!"

Those on the field watched the spectacle, bewildered. Is that supposed to be a new kind of flirting? Both of them looked like sprinters competing towards finish line. Everyone was surprised when Miyuki ran after Sawamura. Miyuki just don't do those kinds of things. What the heck? Is this his way of showing his affection?

"Kyaha! What the hell are those two doing? It's like watching lame movies with lovers chasing each other! Fast-forward version though." Kuramochi snickered. Some juniors who heard snorted under their breaths.

They all looked back watching the running idiots, suddenly imagining Kuramochi's words.

"_Why are you running away~?" Miyuki chased, grinning jovially._

"_Stay away! Kyaah! You can't catch me!" Sawamura giggled._

"_Ei-chan!"_

"_Hehe, catch me if you can, Kazu-poh!" _

"—mura, teme! I said stopped running away already!"

Everyone jumped, snapping back from daydreaming. Few of them flushed, getting flustered from the image while a lot of them shuddered. If such thing ever happened, they will do everything in their power to lock the two idiots away or some of them just might commit murder.

Masuko flushed. _'Am I the only one who thinks it was sort of cute?'_ He felt someone patted his arm. Looking back, he saw Ryosuke smiling at him. He beamed, thinking the other third year feels the same way.

"It will be worth filming, ne?" the other smirked.

Masuko froze. No. The other just wanted blackmail materials he could take.

…..

Sawamura panted. Sprinting with all his might while someone chases after him sure did a number on his stamina. But he refused to look in Miyuki's eyes today. He knew he can be angry, but Sawamura wasn't sure if his anger stemmed from being forgotten or from something else. Just thinking about the other's date yesterday made him want to turned around and shakes the catcher violently, demanding answers to question he doesn't even know. And that what made him confused even more. With these kinds of feelings, he was sure it will be detrimental for his sanity to face Miyuki today. Looking back, he saw the catcher still following. The bastard wasn't even looking winded at all and he was all ready to fall over.

Not really concentrating on his path, Sawamura's foot caught on something and he tripped. He couldn't react fast enough to prevent his fall. The pitcher closed his eyes, readying himself to pain but instead of pain on his face, he felt it on his stomach. Opening his eyes slowly, Sawamura realized he was caught in midair by someone.

"What are you doing? It's dangerous. That's what you get for running away." Miyuki panted.

Sawamura froze. Close. _Too close._ He can feel Miyuki's body heat on his back. He flushed, feeling the heat slowly spreading on his entire body.

Miyuki hurled him up, but being tired himself, his balance was off and they were both flung out into the ground with Sawamura on his lap.

Miyuki stilled. His arm is still around the first year's waist and his face is almost buried to his hair. Unconsciously, Miyuki leaned closer, breathing in Sawamura scent through his hair. It smelled of sun, a hint of shampoo they all use and underneath them is all Sawamura. Surprisingly, it was a pleasant mixture of scents. Miyuki couldn't help himself and buried his face closer, inhaling deeper. Kuramochi often wrestled the first year, holding him close like this. Then, no doubt the shortstop often smelled this scent. The catcher tightens his hold. He felt an unpleasant stirring churned inside of him. He didn't like that thought. Not at all.

Sawamura could swear his face now resembled Harucchi's hair. What the hell is this bastard doing? Sawamura came back to his senses and squirmed, loosening himself from the catcher's tight hold.

Miyuki prevented himself from falling on his back using his arms when Sawamura forcefully stood, immediately putting on some distance between them. The first year panted while glaring at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Eyebrows raised, he deadpanned. "I thought I was saving you from falling on you idiotic face?"

Sawamura flared. "I'm not an idiot! And that's not what I'm talking about! You- y-you—I mean just now — uhhm-" He hid his face, blushing furiously. He can't look at him.

Miyuki frowned. Just now? Oh. That. Now, that will be awkward to explain, especially since he didn't know what urged him to do so as well. Miyuki looked at Sawamura and saw him squirming on his feet. The pitcher was totally embarrassed. Well, more like attempting to hide his embarrassment. It was kind of cute.

Miyuki frown deepen. He did not just think of that. Clearing that stray thought from his mind, he shook his head slightly and faced the pitcher again. He smirked. "Mah, I was just caught off guard with the way you smell. You badly need a shower, you know."

Instead of flaring temper Miyuki expected, Sawamura merely stared at him. The bastard is lying. Why would you lean in closer if something smells bad? Well, not like he could affirm that he smelled good either. But what happened just then-, Sawamura fought another onslaught of feelings rising inside of him. He can't say that he hates it but he won't admit that he liked it either. No, he'll eat his glove first before he admits such notion. The first year sighed and ruffled his hair absentmindedly.

"What do you want, bakayuki?" Sawamura finally asked, averting his eyes again.

The catcher was surprised from the sudden change of tone. Looks like Sawamura's already tired of playing around. Miyuki lightly scratched his cheek and smirked. "Well, I know I did something wrong yesterday, so I might as well apologized. You know, I know you're an idiot so you were probably angry about it."

This time, the reaction was entirely expected and Sawamura flared. "Teme! You don't sound sorry at all! And what do you mean _probably_ angry? I'm _extremely _angry, you megane bastard! You have some nerve showing your face to me today! And what's with that hal-assed apology?!"

"Kekeke. I'll apologize properly once you'd learned how to show some respect. I'm your senpai, you know? Call me Miyuki-senpai~"

"Like I will! You're not good at all! Be like Chris-senpai and I'll consider it!"

Miyuki smirked. "Then, you can start clinging to me so I can act like Chris-senpai as well. It won't be a problem, right? You always do it with him. _Chris-senpai~_" Miyuki mimicked and snorted under his breath.

"Bakayuki-!" Sawamura was tempted to beat that annoying grin off his face. He gritted his teeth and turned, walking away from the other. "Forget it! I had enough of your stupid face! You can go to all dates for all I care!" Sawamura inwardly cursed. Why did he slipped and said that? Is he still bothered by that? No, he was just bitter because the other was on date while he waited the whole day yesterday. That's all. Really.

Miyuki abruptly stopped his laughing and look towards the pitcher. "Date? What are you talking about? Dating who?"

Sawamura froze on his track and turned slowly.

"Eh?"

….

End of Chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Catcher and the Pitcher**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes blearily, Kuramochi Youichi shifted his position on his bed and struggled to get up. His eyes fells stuffy and he can feel a dull pain throbbing on top of his head. He sat up and stared bleakly into space. Heavy. His body feels achingly <em>heavy.<em>

He wondered if he was still tired from last night's training. Ryo-san's been driving his limits these past few days, making him more worn-out than usual. Just last night, he almost dropped dead before the second baseman took pity on him and proclaimed the training's over. Kuramochi didn't even try to protest like he usually does, although he almost groaned pitifully when Ryo-san asked (no, threatened) to show his face early today. If Kuramochi ever saw that smug look on Ryo-san's face even once later today, he might just tear his hair out, (or Ryo-san's if he can get away from it.)

'_Maybe a few stretching would help popped these kinks' _Kuramochi thought and climbed from his bunk sluggishly. Landing on his feet, the world tilt on its axis and he fell backwards on Sawamura's bed, abruptly waking the first year up.

"Wh-!" Sawamura rasped, blinking his eyes rapidly in alarm. He looked around and found his senpai struggling to stand up from his bed. "Eh? Senpai? Nani? Are you trying to kill me in my sleep?! I won't let you!" Sawamura used his hands to shield himself, readying from any attack.

Kuramochi rolled his eyes. If his legs weren't shaky, he would have kicked the pitcher on his face for his lack of common sense. Geez, there should be limits to stupidity.

"I'm not, aho. I just got dizzy for a second there" He wheezed.

Narrowing his eyes groggily, Sawamura studied his senpai flushed face and slight panting. "Kuramochi-senpai, are you sick?" The pitcher grabbed his face and peered into his eyes seriously. "You're warm, senpai."

Kuramochi smacked Sawamura's hands away and made his way to the door, wobbling on his feet. '_I already knew that without you telling me.' _He thought. But he couldn't afford to skipped practice. The tournament is just a few months away and everyone needed as much practice they could get. He and Ryo-san synced each other's plays in games, but it was not perfect yet. Kuramochi wanted their plays to be perfect, instinctual and flawless that he won't suffer any regrets just like their lost in last year's tournament. Getting sick is the last thing he needed right now.

"Senpai! Wait! Just stay in bed to-" Kuramochi slammed the door on his way out, cutting off any words from Sawamura.

"Che, just a little sweating and it'll go away, baka" He muttered.

Despite his words, Kuramochi had a hard time during stretching that morning. Every time he moved, it felt like his skin will break off painfully. His head started throbbing each time he spoke and it didn't help with Sawamura's screeching besides him, hovering over him and keeps on insisting that he should just rest the whole day.

"Just shut up Sawamura! I said I'm fine, ok?!" Kuramochi kicked the pitcher's behind, but without his usual strength, Sawamura merely stumbled on his feet. The first-year looked back at him with wide eyes. He whined. "I don't like this kind of Kuramochi-senpai at all! You should have sent me flying with that kick just now! See, you're really sick!"

Kuramochi grabbed Sawamura's neck, shutting the other up. "Baka! You're loud!" He looked around and sighed in relief when he saw no one's in hearing distance. He was thankful it was still too early and a lot of players still haven't arrived yet. Even the other regulars, besides Tetsu-san and Jun-san who were both running on second field, were still missing. '_Thank God Ryo-san's not here yet" _He thought. _'He might strangle me just for the fact that I caught something. No, he will probably hang me upside down naked and post the picture in the entire school for my punishment. Gyaahh!' _Kuramochi shuddered. Ryo-san must never find out. His future well-being is at risk.

Takashima Rei watched from the distance the interaction between the first-year pitcher and the shortstop. She was wondering why Sawamura keeps on following the other despite his well-known addiction to running at this time, when she witnessed the second-year kicked Sawamura. "That's weird. It was a softer kick than the usual." Rei continued watching Kuramochi, scrutinizing every movement he made.

"I think he's sick." Someone said behind her.

Takashima turned and saw Masuko behind her.

"You think? He didn't say anything?"

Masuko shook his head. "Regardless of the way he acts, that guy's pretty stubborn. I don't think he'll let it hinder practice so he would probably keep it to himself. Mah, it was unfortunate on his part that Sawamura-chan found out. It just a matter of time before everyone notices"

Takashima sighed. She always thought of it, but despite her knack of finding excellent players like Kuramochi, Miyuki and Sawamura, the three of them are just so irritatingly stubborn and twisted.

"Well, we can't have him getting seriously sick. Watch him for me for a while. I'll talk to Coach."

Masuko nodded. "Hai"

….

Kuramochi grimaced when he missed another ball Sawamura throws at him. His eyes keep watering and he could see two balls coming instead of one. Dropping his bat, Kuramochi put his hands on his knees, wheezing heavily.

"Senpai? You ok?" Sawamura bit his lip worriedly.

Kuramochi didn't answer, now panting heavily. The shortstop straightened himself and wiped sweats away from his forehead. Hot. _So tired_. He closed his eyes, willing the world to right itself.

"Kura-chan!"

Both of them turned and saw Masuko running towards them.

"Coach wants to talk to you."

Kuramochi shifted his focus to the other side of the field and saw Rei and Coach Kataoka waiting for him. _Shit. _He was found out, huh.

Kuramochi jogged towards Kataoka listlessly, while Masuko and Sawamura followed from behind. The shortstop could guess what the coach will want to say and he scowled inwardly, not liking it one bit. He stopped in front of his coach and readied himself for an ass-chewing.

Kataoka studied the shortstop in front of him. Kuramochi seemed unsteady on his feet, which is totally different to the usual quick and sturdy stance the second-year possessed. The shortstop stared at him defiantly. His eyes shows that he wanted to stay and practice. The coach sighed. He wondered why all his players tend to become stubborn when it wasn't needed. Kataoka will go bald early at this rate.

"Kuramochi, you are to be escorted by Masuko to the infirmary. Take you medicine and rest in your room for rest of the day. I will inform you teachers of you condition._ Do not complain." _ The coach narrowed his eyes when Kuramochi started to say something.

By now, almost every one near heard what the coach said and shifted their attention towards the shortstop, making him uncomfortable. Kataoka sighed. "If you haven't been feeling better, you should have rested instead of pushing yourself. Pushing yourself while suffering in that condition will not help you get strong. It would only just make you weaker. And same goes to all of _YOU—" _He spoke firmly and shifted his attention towards the other players. "Being a player comes with responsibilities. One of them is that you made sure never to overestimate you body." This time, Kataoka shifted his gaze towards Sawamura, the person who is most well-known of constantly pushing himself beyond limits. "Is that understood?"

"Hai!" Everyone answered while Kuramochi sighed in resignation and Sawamura averted his gaze sheepishly, mumbling under his breath.

"Did you say something, Sawamura?"

"H-Hai, Boss! Y-You are totally right, Boss! I mean, yes, I understand Coach." Sawamura answered feebly, traumatized with that tone. Kataoka stared at him and Sawamura squirmed. Clearing his throat, Kataoka turned to Masuko. "Make sure to escort him all the way."

The third year nodded, grabbing Kuramochi on his elbow while the shortstop mumbled weakly that he could walk on his own. Everyone watched as the two of them walked away.

Takashima turned to Kataoka. "Thank goodness he didn't protest much. Looks like what you said made him conceded at the end. I thought he would put up a fight before going in"

Still following the two players with his eyes, Kataoka said, "He was probably sicker than he let on. He knew it's no use."

Jun and Tetsu arrived just then, seeing the last of the two walking away before turning into a corner.

"Nani? Did something happen to Masuko and Kuramochi?" Tetsu asked.

Sawamura stood in attention, saluting in front of him. "Yes, Captain! I understand Captain! I wouldn't let anything happen to me Captain! The team still needs me as the future ace! Nothing to worry about, I won't get sick at all!" He declared loudly.

Tetsu jumped, startled, while Jun shouted, "what the hell are you talking about, you idiot?!"

Everyone just rolled their eyes.

…

Kominato Ryosuke arrived later than usual. He went to Haruichi's room and helped his brother wrapped a gift he wasn't even told who's it for. It was one of the reasons why he was feeling a little irritated at the present. Haruichi usually never kept anything from him and he was surprised when his younger brother refused to answer his query. Ryosuke even used all the manipulation he can manage without letting on that he was _really _interested to know the identity of that person. He wondered if Haruichi is starting to build immunity to his scheming ways. His younger brother's avoidance was just superb.

Putting on his glove, Ryosuke scanned the field, looking for a certain second-year. He needs an outlet for his annoyance and who's better to bully than his best partner? No, actually Sawamura is the best choice, but he wasn't in a mood to endure his screeching at the present, and Ryosuke admittedly find it cute every time You-chan struggled. It was one of the reasons he kept the shortstop practicing until he's all exhausted. You-chan face is the best when he's breathing heavily. It sent shivers down his spine and made him forget all his exhaustion himself. Well, what can he say? He was born sadistic to the core.

Scanning the field the second time, Ryosuke frowned when he didn't found his partner. _'That idiot, don't tell me he's late and still sleeping at this time?' _But Ryosuke knew Kuramochi is nothing like Miyuki. No matter how late he slept the night before, he still woke up early for practice. Not to mention that he asked (_threatened_) him to come early today. Ryosuke was even looking forward to the shortstop's complaints once he showed up late. He was sure You-chan's expression would have been terrific.

Ryosuke found Tetsu among the players and approached him. "Did you see You-chan?"

Sawamura, who was near them practicing his batting with Jun, stood in attention once again. "Hai, onii-san! I won't let anything happen to me, onii-!" Jun kicked the pitcher from behind and Sawamura plummeted into the ground.

"Like I said, shut up already! Who cares what happens to you, you idiot!"

"Gyaah! That hurts, Spitz-senpai! My body's sensitive! I'm a growing boy, you know!"

"Who are you calling Spitz-senpai, you bastard?! And there's nothing _sensitive_ on that thick head of yours, you thickheaded idiot!"

"I said body, not head! Senpai, memory loss is a sign of old age, you know! As I thought, that beard isn't just for style!"

"You bastard-!" Jun chased the pitcher around the field, shouting curses that would have made his ancestors blushed on their graves.

Tetsu shifted his attention back to Ryosuke, acting like there's nothing idiotic going on behind him. "He was here earlier, but he was sent to the infirmary when they learned that he has a fever. Masuko hasn't returned yet, so we didn't know his condition at the moment"

Ryosuke froze, heart suddenly slamming hard. Fever? You-chan? "Wa—" He cleared his suddenly dry throat. "Was it bad?" He asked listlessly.

Tetsu shook his head, staring at him contemplatively. "Not as far as I saw. He was just ordered to rest for today. We will learn more once Masuko returned."

Ryosuke nodded absently, head still full of thought of his partner. "I see."

Now that he thinks about it, You-chan movements were slower than normal last night. He thought the shortstop was merely tired from the constant training and thought nothing of it. No, he was partly to blame. If he didn't push You-chan so hard in every practice, his body could have rested as much as it needed. The second baseman suddenly felt a surged of guilt.

Throughout the training, Ryosuke performed his best play as usual despite his missing partner. At first glance, you won't notice any difference at all, but those who knew him well can see the slight difference in his performance.

Jun turned to Tetsu who was studying Ryosuke as well.

"He's rattled, isn't he?"

"Ah" Tetsu nodded.

"Can't believe to see the day Ryo getting anxious over someone besides his brother."

Tetsu shrugged. "It was bound to happen"

Jun stared at him. "Oh? How perceptive of you Captain."

Tetsu turned and returned his gaze steadily, "That, I am. And _you_ better remember that."

Jun gulped and averted his gaze, flushing slightly. "What are you saying? Baka."

…

After dinner, Ryosuke was asked by Tetsu to bring soup for their sick teammate while Jun grabbed Sawamura on his neck, making him choked his words when he tried to ask why he wasn't asked to do it instead. Sawamura whined, mumbling under his breath that Kuramochi was his roommate, so it was only logical that he should be chosen. Jun strangled the pitcher harder until Miyuki came on Sawamura's rescue. Miyuki's appearance silenced the pitcher effectively and Jun sighed in relief.

On the other hand, Ryosuke instantly agreed. The third-year's been feeling guilty (he's _worried_, he's just won't admit it) the entire day, especially when Masuko returned and told them that Kuramochi was advised to rest for three days, and was only allowed to return to practice after an entire week of rest. Ryosuke knew it was his fault, so the least thing he can do is to check up on the second-year. With a bowl of soup on a tray on his left hand, Ryosuke opened the door with his right silently and peered inside. He saw the shortstop laid on Sawamura's bed, sleeping fretfully.

Ryosuke carefully put the soup down on the table and stared at the sleeping second-year. His breathing wasn't so bad although it sounded a bit rugged. Ryosuke opened his eyes slightly and studied his kohai's face. Just as he thought, Kuramochi is cute no matter how haggard he looked. Looking sick is just as cute on its own.

Shaking Kuramochi slightly, he whispered, "You-chan, wake up. Time to eat." He shook his kohai until Kuramochi shifted on his sleep and groggily opened his eyes.

Kuramochi looked around, gaze landing on his partner's smiling face. He smiled back softly and whispered, "Ryo-san."

Aree? Ryo-san? His eyes widen and he jerked awake when his brain finally caught up on what his seeing.

"Ryo-san?!" On his haste to get up, Kuramochi yanked his body up without warning, bumping his forehead hard with Ryosuke who was also caught-off guard. "Ouch!"

Ryosuke clutched his face, eyes tearing up. _Shit_, that hurts.

Kuramochi fell back on Sawamura's bed, clutching his own face. "Shit, that fucking hurts." He was still nursing his forehead when Kuramochi suddenly felt a murderous aura coming from Ryosuke. He froze.

"_You~chan~"_

Geh! "Ryo-san! It wasn't on purpose, I promise you! I was just surprised, that's all! Even my fever! I was in practice early today! I was waiting for you!" _Gyaah! I'm sooo dead! _

Ryosuke stared at him for a while. Kuramochi stilled, fearing for his life. A silent Ryo-san was never a good thing.

The third-year sighed and flicked Kuramochi's forehead, hard. Kuramochi groaned painfully and grabbed his forehead protectively. "Ryo-san!"

Ryosuke smiled softly, "Baka, if you're not feeling good, you should have rested. It's not like I'll get mad over something serious like this." Ryosuke smile fell. "Besides, it was partly my fault. I pushed you too hard during practice. I'm sorry, You-chan."

Kuramochi's eyes widen. Did he hear it right? Did Ryo-san just apologize to him? No way. And he thought he will be killed for getting sick. He guesses it means Ryo-san has a softer side to him towards the others as well and not just for his beloved brother. Somehow, that knowledge made Kuramochi happy and conflicted at the same time. He was happy that Ryo-san cares, but he didn't like the thought that he may show it to others as well. He wanted it all to himself. Kuramochi flushed when he realized his train of thought and shook his head nervously.

"You-chan?"

"Ah, it's nothing. You don't need to apologized Ryo-san. If I hate it, I would have told you no. I knew you're training us hard because you want us to be better right? I understand it perfectly."

Ryosuke's smile froze on his face. He couldn't tell him. Kuramochi should never discover that he did it just so can see You-chan's cute face.

Just then, Kuramochi stomach growled, demanding food, "Ahh. I'm hungry. But I don't feel like eating. Just thinking about food made me want to throw up." He grabbed his stomach and groaned.

Ryosuke smirked. "Nani? You-chan's acting like a child? Heh, I wonder what the others will say about it."

Kuramochi shook his head fervently, making himself more dizzy than he already is. "No! I'll eat. What did you bring for me?" No one knows what Ryo-san would do if he refused. He shuddered inwardly.

Ryosuke drag the table near the bed and removed the bowl's lid. The smell of pumpkin soup drifted throughout the room making Kuramochi nauseous. He swallowed hard.

"You have to finish all of it." Ryo-san smirked, eyes glinting knowingly. Kuramochi swallowed for entirely different reason. He will be killed if he refused.

Kuramochi reached for the spoon, but with all the trembling he was suffering, from the fever and Ryo-san's attention alike, he couldn't hold the spoon properly at all. He sighed weakly.

Ryosuke watched as the shortstop struggled to eat. Taking pity on his partner, Ryosuke snatched the spoon away, startling Kuramochi.

"Eh? Ryo-san?"

Ryosuke merely spooned some soup and brought it towards his partner's lips. "Eat"

Kuramochi blushed. _What the hell? This just so—_ahhh! What's going on? Ryo-san been acting weird, but this is just too much. He can feel the heat engulfing his entire face. His heart's beating so hard he thought he was going to faint. _'Nani, nani?! What's this feeling? Ah, What's the hell is going on?!'_

"You-chan." Ryo-san called impatiently. Kuramochi gulped. What if Ryo-san's been lying all this time and this is just another form of his torture? Making him _fall _(cough) _for_ him and shove it right to his face? _Noooo!_

Head's spinning, Kuramochi opened his mouth obediently. "It's delicious." He said tearfully, fearing for his sanity. Ryo-san merely smiled.

Ryosuke inwardly smirked to himself. He knew the other was panicking at this moment. Well, he didn't have any bad intentions when he decided to fed him, but when Kuramochi blushed wonderfully, he couldn't help himself but to tease the shortstop more. When he saw a bit of pumpkin soup at the corner of Kuramochi's lips, Ryosuke didn't even hesitate.

"Mou, You-chan, you're such a child." He leaned in and licked the pumpkin, using his tongue deliberately slow.

Kuramochi gasped and nearly choked on his soup, eyes getting wider. The shortstop froze, making his every muscle locked on its place, his blood rushed to his face, and his stomach tighten uncomfortably. A jolt of lust spread throughout his body and Kuramochi panted. "R-Ryo-san?"

Ryosuke leisurely pulled back, but his face was still close for Kuramochi's comfort. They stared at each other's eyes, one full of lust while the other full of apprehension and desire.

"You-chan" Ryosuke breathed and leaned once more. Kuramochi gulped.

"—jun-kun, you can just sleep on my room. Masuko-senpai said that he'll take care of Kuramochi-senpai but he can't have you caught the flu as well."

"Ah, geez! Yeah I know. I'll just take some clothes for tomorrow." Sawamura whined.

Both the shortstop and the second baseman jumped and immediately separated from each other before the door slammed open. The two first years peered inside the room and saw the two occupants, one panting and flushing furiously and the other glaring at them with face so dark they both thought they will be incinerated where they stand.

The two first-years shivered.

"A-ano—a-aniki-?" Haruichi stammered while Sawamura strategically hid behind his friend, fearful. Nobody claimed Sawamura Eijun is fearless when it's unrelated to baseball situations, you know.

"W-we just came for Eijun-kun things. W-we'll leave right away." Haruichi turned to his friend and whispered hurriedly. "Hura, hurry up, Eijun-kun." Haruichi wanted to leave as soon as possible. With that kind of expression on his aniki's face, he wasn't sure how long they can stay alive.

To his credit, Sawamura acted instantly and bustled around the room like a storm, gathering all the things he needed and was out of the room in no time at all, leaving Harucchi behind who blinked in surprise. "Harucchi, hurry up!" He called. '_or I wouldn't be able to save you if you were killed!" _Sawamura shuddered.

Haruichi turned towards the two in bed and bowed, hurriedly closing the door. The two first years outside stared at each and swiftly fell on their knees, gasping for breath.

"Kuso! That nearly gave me an heart-attack!" Sawamura panted.

Haruichi nodded, still feeling uneasy as well. What's with that heavy atmosphere? On a second thought, he didn't want to know.

An awkward silence descended between the two left inside. Kuramochi couldn't look at Ryo-san's face while the other was still fuming, disappointed that his chance were just ruined.

Feeling weak from all the excitement, Kuramochi panted slightly. Ryosuke saw his kohai's flushed face and remembered that the other was still sick. This was not the right time to pursue his intentions. Grabbing the bundle of medicine he saw on top of the table earlier, he fished out one tablet and the bottled water he brought and turned towards the patient.

"Here, You-chan. Drink this and sleep. You need to rest."

Kuramochi nodded weakly and took the medicine from the other. He looked at his partner timidly, "Arigatou, Ryo-san" He mumbled.

Ryosuke merely smiled and stood, gathering the bowls into tray. Kuramochi watched his partner from behind. He wasn't sure what just happened between the two of them, but he was sure of what he felt. Kuramochi never really thought of it at all and was so focused in baseball that he couldn't see anything else, but that feeling, that constricting feeling that nearly made him out of breath. That feeling that made him feels invincible and weak at the same time. He's not stupid enough like Sawamura and Miyuki not to realize what feeling it that.

Kuramochi sighed. Why Ryo-san of all people? It's like handing oneself to the devil himself. Geez. This will lead to a lot of awkward blushing and gushing in his future. Kuramochi shifted his gaze and found the other readying to leave. Suddenly feeling panic, he sat up and turned to the other, wishing to clear things up before this awkward atmosphere leads to misunderstandings. Kuramochi moved to grab the other when—

"Ah, You-chan, tomorrow what do you lik—" Ryosuke abruptly turned, causing the tray he was holding to smacked Kuramochi right on his face, sending the shortstop plunged back on his bed. "Aree? You-chan?" Ryosuke dropped the tray back on the table and rushed to the other's side. "You-chan, are you okay?"

Head's spinning, Kuramochi mumbled. "Flowers… I can see fields of flowers, Ryo-san."

Ryosuke shook the other, panicking. "Oi! You-chan. You can't! You can't go in there yet! You idiot, I haven't even kissed you yet!" He shook the other more violently. "Oi!"

The second baseman stopped when he heard a slight snore. This brat, he was knocked out cold.

Ryosuke breathed in relief and slumped on top of his partner. "You idiot." He sat up a bit and studied the other's feature. It's rare to see such a serene expression on Kuramochi's face, which always sported smirks and face full of mischief's. Ryosuke smirked softly.

"Geez, it's really hard holding back when you show that kind of face, you know." Ryosuke breathed and leaned in close, kissing Kuramochi's lips lightly.

"Oyasumi, You-chan."

That night, Kuramochi dreamed of pink-haired octopus sucking his face.

End of chapter….

A/N: I'll get back on Miyuki and Sawamura's story next chapter. Hope you liked this story…


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cather and the Pitcher**

**Chapter Four**

Miyuki abruptly stopped his laughing and looked towards the pitcher. "Date? What are you talking about? Dating who?"

Sawamura froze on his track and turned slowly.

"Eh?"

Miyuki cocked his head to the side. "What date are you talking about, Sawamura?"

The first-year frowned. _'What date am I talking about? Isn't it obvious?'_ Sawamura looked back at Miyuki who stood up from his position on the ground, dusting his back.

He asked hesitatingly. "Yesterday—uhm—well- w-where were you yesterday, bakayuki?"

Miyuki tilted his head and gave a slight frown. "What's with the sudden change of topic?"

"I'm not changing the topic! Just answer the question!"

The catcher schooled his face in neutral expression. "Out."

"_Heehh~_? Out, huh? That didn't answer the question at all!"

"Well I wasn't here right? So I was out."

"Bakayuki-!" Sawamura can feel veins popping on his forehead. He sneered. "Nani? Can't answer the question, huh? Feeling guilty aren't we?"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow and smirked teasingly. "And why should I be feeling guilty? It's not like I should get your permission to go on dates, ne, _Sa~wa~mu~ra~_?"

Sawamura spluttered, heat spreading over his cheeks. "T-that's not what I mean! You made me wait the whole day yesterday! I have the right to know where you were! You bastard! And you yourself even said dates! As I thought, Chris-senpai was right! You were with a girl yesterday, weren't you?!"

That wiped the smile off of Miyuki's face. _Shit_. He was seen yesterday. Is that what this is all about? All the glares from his senpais and this tantrum from Sawamura. If the situation wasn't so dismal, Miyuki would have appreciated the pitcher's pouting cutely towards his so-called date. (No, Sawamura's not pouting, he's seething. Anyway, let Miyuki have his infatuated delusions.)

Miyuki watched the irate first-year, pondering the situation. Now, how should he go around with this? It's not like he can claimed that it was a mistake. Chris-senpai was the one who saw him, and the other catcher wasn't exactly an idiot to fall for such a feeble lie. Well, he's not exactly lying. But there are complicated reasons why he can't say the entire truth either.

"Oi, Miyuki, teme! Are you listening to me?!"

Miyuki turned his attention back to Sawamura and gave a crooked grin. "I'm listening. Anyway, with that kind of voice, anyone in five-mile radius could probably hear you."

"Teme!"

He sighed softly and stared at Sawamura, eyes shifting seriously. Sawamura paused, seeing the look on Miyuki's face. "N-nani?"

"I'm not on any date, especially yesterday." He said. It's true that Miyuki didn't need to explain anything. He can just say that it was his business alone and he knew Sawamura will leave it at that, though begrudgingly. But Miyuki can't just leave it at that at all. For whatever reason he couldn't grasp, he doesn't want Sawamura to misunderstand. Sawamura's opinion matters and he doesn't want him to get any wrong ideas over his actions. He doesn't want him to think that Miyuki was already involved with someone else, well, not as far as he was concerned. Just _that_ idea he couldn't bear to stay on Sawamura's mind.

Silence stretched long as Sawamura studied Miyuki's face. What's gotten into him? Sawamura was so sure Miyuki will evade any insistent he will throw at him, but what's with all the seriousness? Miyuki's eyes—Sawamura averted his gaze and flushed lightly. Miyuki's eyes are intense. So intense he can feel them burning onto his skin.

Sawamura gave a sideway glance towards the other. "Who—" He cleared his throat. "Then, who is that girl?" He asked hesitantly. "I mean—who is she to _you_?"

Miyuki's eyes twitched. _'Who is that girl?'_ Like hell he'll say that girl's name out loud. Just thinking about it made him shivered.

"Let just say she's someone from my past." '_That I really hate to think about' _Miyuki thought.

Sawamura frowned. That's not exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"God, no!"

The pitcher's frown deepened from the reaction. "Then- childhood friend?"

Miyuki tilted his head, thinking. "Mah, I guess. Maybe. Probably?"

"What the hell kind of reaction is that?! That doesn't clear up anything at all!"

"Well, why should I need to clear up anything to you? Hohoho… bothered aren't we? Nani, are you jealous?" Miyuki asked teasingly.

"I'm not! Why would I be?!" Sawamura huffed.

"That's what I want to know. Baka." Muyuki flicked the other's nose. Sawamura smacked his hand away, glaring daggers. "You're acting like a jealous girlfriend, you know." Miyuki grinned gleefully.

Sawamura left spluttering again, blushing furiously. This megane bastard! He just knew what exactly to say to make his blood boil. Sawamura turned and walked away, muttering curses under his breath.

"Oi, where are you going?" Miyuki called.

"Do you really have to ask? Bullpen! You have some making up to do so catch my pitch already, you lying bastard!"

"Who's lying?!" Miyuki jogged after him.

"Shut up!" Sawamura growled back, still hiding his blushing face.

"He just won't admit that he's jealous." Miyuki muttered loudly, intending the other to hear his words.

Sawamura walked faster, almost running. "You can have ten girlfriends for all I care!"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow and grinned. _'Say that when you don't have that kind of expression on your face.'_

Sawamura panted as he run. He didn't get any proper answer from Miyuki, and to be honest he was bothered by the way Miyuki refused to answer who that girl is. Well, not like he cared, really. It was just—you know—curiosity on his part. Or annoyance, probably. It's not like he felt relieved when Miyuki denied vehemently that she wasn't his girlfriend. No, he's not. Really. (Yeah, right.)

Sawamura blushed. He was really bothered, wasn't he? So bothered he was starting to question his own questions that questioned his own—_Gyaahh! _ Even his inner monologue was working against him! Was he really bothered by the thought of that girl going out with Miyuki? Sawamura can feel an answering loud thumping on his chest. His heart's constricting painfully. Something is going on inside him. Something's changing. Sawamura looked back to Miyuki and found him jogging towards him, eyes glinting with mischief and a smirk on the corner of his lips.

His heart slammed harder and he sucked in a breath. He can feel heat spreading throughout his body, the same way when Miyuki held him just a while ago. Sawamura suddenly felt dizzy. What's going on with him? Just one look in that bastard direction and he's already feeling disoriented. Why?

…

Jun snatched his cap on top of his head and put his hands on his waist, eyes glaring. He was itching to grab someone and just shook them violently until he let out his frustrations. _Those two idiots_. Just watching them made him want to tear his hair out.

"You're exaggerating." Someone said behind him.

"Haaaahhhh?!" He spun around and saw Tetsu, Masuko, and Ryo coming towards him.

"Oh, Masuko, how's Kuramochi?"

Masuko shrugged. "He's fine. He already took his medicine and he's resting in our room. But he needs to rest for the next three days and he can't come to practice for the rest of the week."

"I see." Jun shifted his gaze towards the second baseman. Ryo merely stared back at him.

"What's got you frustrated, Jun-chan?" Ryo asked, seeming to guess a question heading his way and tried to steer the conversation away from him.

Jun blinked. He shook his head and glowered once more when he remembered what got him so irritated. Jun tilted his chin towards the bullpen and everyone turned to look. Miyuki and Furuya were practicing while Sawamura and Ono talked. Ono was trying to correct Sawamura's form and was holding the pitcher from behind, correcting his angle as Sawamura lifted his left leg to pitch.

Everyone watched the scene for a while. At first, nothing seemed out of ordinary. But the longer they've watched, they've finally saw what Jun was talking about. If Miyuki shot another glower towards Ono's back anymore heated than they already were, they were afraid the other catcher will burn to crisp. They can see Ono sweats dropping, trying hard to ignore the murderous aura coming from behind. They can also see Miyuki was just itching to grab Sawamura away from the other catcher.

Sawamura's the same. Every time Miyuki stood and went close to Furuya or complimented the other pitcher, Sawamura scowled, making Ono huffed frustratingly. The first-year was subtly following the other with his eyes, flushing lightly every time their gaze connected. They can see Ono barely restraining himself from strangling the first-year and just be done with it. Jun hoped he will.

"And the two of them thought they were being subtle." Ryo smirked.

Jun scowled, squeezing his baseball cap tightly on his hands. "Just watching them made me want to—ARGHH!—and—Guuhhh!— and-Oraaa!-that made me want to-grrrr!-Kuussooo!-and—glaaghh!- like that! You know?!" He huffed.

Everyone sweat dropped. Is that a dinosaur language? That doesn't make any sense at all.

Ryo snorted under his breath. "Nice vocalization."

Some players behind them who heard Jun snickered, making the third-year scowled towards them. "Ora! What are laughing for?!"

"You're right. Those two are just too troublesome to handle, aren't they?"

All of them shifted their gaze and saw Chris and Tanba heading towards them.

Tetsu nodded. "I don't know what kind of talk they had yesterday, but they've been acting like this since then. I guess it's a progress, but at this rate, they wouldn't be able to concentrate during practice."

'_I think getting them together would just make them more distracted.'_ Tanba thought, but didn't dare say it out loud. The rest of them were already acting like schoolgirls trying to matched-make their two kohai. Who knows what will happen to him if he voiced out his _unnecessary _opinion?

Masuko murmured. "If only we can find a way to make them realize their feelings sooner."

Jun winced. "Like that would be easy to do."

"Actually, I have an idea." Chris piped in.

All of them stared at the catcher, surprised. Chris was the last person they thought would gave off an idea. The guy was just too serious to the core with the capital S. Tanba nearly choked on his own tongue.

"All of you were just thinking that I'm too serious to suggest an idea, weren't you?"

They all jumped, flabbergasted, and shook their heads fervently.

Chris merely smirked. He gestured the others to come close and they created a circle. Chris whispered his suggestion and they all looked at him again. They couldn't believe such thing can come out of his mouth. Chris, the ever straight-laced player? Will miracle ever ceased?

"You were all thinking of something impolite, weren't you?"

Again, they all jumped and shook their heads. _'This guy can totally read minds.'_ Jun thought, sweat dropping.

"Well? Think that'll work?" Ryosuke asked.

Chris shrugged. "It's better than nothing." He smirked. "Besides, aren't you curious of what they will do in that kind of situation?"

They all exchanged looks of doubt. Then, they started to smile evilly. Tanba shivered. He may not like Miyuki too much, but this time, he can only pray for his two kohai.

….

Sawamura just came out from his bath and was heading towards Harucchi's room. Masuko insisted that he couldn't sleep in their dorm tonight because of Kuramochi's flu so he was bunking with his friend. He was just turning on the corner when someone called his name.

"Oi! Sawamura!" The first-year turned around. He grimace when he saw Jun and Tetsu heading his way.

"Nani, Spitz-senpai? Did the two of you got lost?"

Jun smacked him right on his head and Sawamura whimpered.

"That hurts senpai!"

"That's for being an idiot! And don't call me Spitz-senpai!"

Tetsu coughed lightly and Jun turned towards him. The vice-captain scowled. This brat just made him forget their purpose of being here.

Tetsu turned towards the whining pitcher. "Sawamura, your tire, you forgot to return it back. We saw it at the field just now."

Sawamura's eyes widen. "Nani?! No way! I've just retuned it before going in, that's for sure!"

Jun rolled his eyes. Well, at least the brat's not suffering from any short-term memory loss. That's a plus for Sawamura in his opinion.

"Well, we don't care. Just put it back or else one of the janitors may found it and throw it away." He said.

Sawamura's eyes got even larger if that's possible. His tire! His best partner! He sprinted away hurriedly. "Thanks for informing me, senpai, Captain!"

The two of them watched the pitcher dashed away. They looked at each other and Jun smirked.

"Well, that went easy, isn't it?"

….

Sawamura was still fuming as he hurled his tire inside the shed. That bastard Furuya, he probably stole his tire again for his late-night training and just left the tire lying around after he used it. He'll make him pay for it tomorrow.

He was just putting the tire beside the cupboard holding the torn bats when the door suddenly slammed open, making the pitcher jumped. He spun around, readying for any attack.

Miyuki, who was bringing in some balls in a cart, tilted his head to the side. "Aree, Sawamura?"

"Geh! Miyuki! What the hell are you doing here?!"

The catcher raised one of his brows. "Returning the balls after practice, obviously." He drawled. "Chris-senpai asked me to. And what about you? I thought you already took your bath?"

Sawamura about-faced. "Who cares what I'd do? It's my business."

Veins popping on his forehead, Miyuki dropped the cart he was holding and approached the first-year languidly. Sawamura tried to step back but Miyuki was faster. He pinched the other's cheek and pulled hard.

"You brat. What kind of attitude is that towards your senpai, huh?"

"Stoff fulleng, yo' bashtar!" Sawamura struggled, words muffled uncomprehendingly.

"Say let go of me, Miyuki-senpai."

"I dent waft tho'!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Again." He pinched harder.

Sawamura's eyes were already in tears, glowering towards the catcher. Miyuki inwardly gasped. That face was just—_so erotic_.

Miyuki pinched his cheek harder one last time and let go. At the same time, Sawamura tried to pull away, causing the force to send both of them toppled onto the ground, Sawamura's on top of him. Again.

Miyuki winced. "Uggh, I've thought about it earlier but you're heavy." He grabbed the back of his head, looking for any damage.

Sawamura flushed and tried hurriedly to righted himself. Again, both of them moved at the same time and the pitcher's knee jabbed Miyuki right on his stomach. Miyuki doubled-over.

"Teme, stop moving! At this rate, you'll kill me before you can stand up properly! Stay still!"

Sawamura froze, halting all his movement, even his breathing. He looked down on Miyuki's face and gulped. Close. They're so _close._

Miyuki looked up from his muttering and found Sawamura's face mere inches from him. He sucked in his breath, heart slamming hard behind his chest. He can also felt Sawamura's thumping heart against him. He didn't notice it earlier because of the pain on his stomach, but their position was just so erotically closed. _So close_ he can feel Sawamura's breath on his own.

Just then, an audible click echoed throughout the room, making the both of them froze and stared at each other.

What the hell?

…..

End of Chapter….

A/N: Phew! Another hurdle passed, kekeke… Oh, thank you for all the reviews and comments; they were all truly very much appreciated. I've been reading fanfics for the past eight years and I suddenly got _manipulated _(banzai! for my stupidity) to write one, so I hope it wasn't so bad. It's my first fanfic and English isn't exactly my first language, so please just bear with me…

And, oh yes, I planned to write chapters dedicated to the other pairings as well so look forward to them...and.. I think this is very much all I needed to say… Kakaka... I hope everyone loved this chapter... Look forward for the next one on…uh...soon…


	5. Chapter 5

**The Catcher and the Pitcher**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p><em>Just then, an audible click echoed throughout the room, making the two of them froze and stared at each other.<em>

_ What the hell?_

"Wh-? " Sawamura stuttered, eyes growing wide.

Miyuki lifted his brow and craned his neck a bit to look at the door. "Eto ne… I think we were just _locked_."

Sawamura stared back at him blankly.

Locked? Inside? With Miyuki? _Alone_ with Miyuki?

_Shit. You've got to be kidding me._ This is not good. Not when he was having these confusing feelings towards this stupid catcher_. _No, not good at all. This situation will only leads to a lot more of conflicting feelings he wasn't yet ready to find out. _(Yeah, well, the situation was sure as hell already making him feel conflicted. Lying on top of Miyuki is oddly satisfying.)_ Sawamura turned scarlet at his thought. He started squirming on top of Miyuki frantically.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sawamura shouted loudly and hastily attempted to stand up from his position— but suddenly, he was pulled back down when something restrained his left leg.

Blinking, Sawamura looked backwards and saw his pants caught on something.

He tried to pull his leg harder- it wouldn't budge. Sawamura started panicking. "You've got to be _kidding_ me!" He screeched.

Miyuki grimaced painfully. His stomach was still throbbing in pain and Sawamura's movement aggravates it more.

"Didn't I tell you to stay still?!" He hissed.

Eyes flashing in irritation, Sawamura squirmed even more. "This is not the time for you stupid stomach, you bastard! I swear, if we are really locked, I'll kick your stomach so hard you'll feel it in a week!"

Miyuki was now really feeling the soreness getting worse and Sawamura's thrashing on top of him are getting more hurried. Grabbing Sawamura's hips unintentionally, Miyuki's gripped tighten as he tried to still Sawamura's writhing. "I said stay still, you idiot!"

Sawamura narrowed his eyes. "Who cares about—"

'_Aree? Just now? _ _Miyuki's hands, they're on'_—His eyes widen. _'Don't tell me—'_

Turning his head slowly to look at his back, he gasped lightly. '_No way!'_

Sawamura started to feel the heat engulfing his entire face. Miyuki's hands—he was gripping his ass tightly, flashing their bodies so close he can feel his body covering Miyuki's completely. He started to feel his back tingling from where the catcher held him, sending shivers throughout his body and making his breath clamped on his chest.

"T-teme- y-your h-hand-"

"Hah?" Miyuki looked up, confused.

Sawamura's throat bobbed as he swallowed audibly, his cheeks now blushing furiously. An odd feeling was starting to spread out on his entire body, making his stomach knot uncomfortably. He clenched his teeth and gritted out. "W-where do you think your hand's touching, you b-bastard!"

Miyuki blinked. "Hand? What are you talking-?"

He froze. Hand? His _hand_? Where's his hand? Clenching them voluntarily, his eyes grew large when he realized what Sawamura was spluttering about. Staring back at the pitcher incredulously, Miyuki became completely aware of his hand cupping Sawamura's ass, the mound oddly fitting perfectly in his hold.

"M-mah—t-that's—" Miyuki stuttered himself.

"Just. Take. It. Off." Sawamura hissed, uttering each word harshly.

"Y-yeah, all right." Miyuki blinked again. "Eh? T-take it off? You mean—I can-?"

Sawamura stared down at the catcher confusedly and frowned. _Huh?_

"You mean—I can take off your _pants_?"

Eyes widening, Sawamura choked on his tongue. He grabbed Miyuki's neckline and shook the other furiously.

"Just what the hell is going on with that brain of yours?! I said take off your hands! Your HANDS! No one said anything about pants! You perverted bastard!"

Miyuki grinned wolfishly. "I'm kidding. Geez." _Che. _

"Now!"

Rolling his eyes, Miyuki removed his hand away from the Sawamura's _(delectabl_e) ass, moving it upwards onto his back. Miyuki can feel the heat of Sawamura's body seeping through his clothes and right into his hands. His skin tingled with heat.

Mesmerized, Miyuki tentatively glided his hand on Sawamura's back, slowly tracing his curves with his fingertips. He smothered his palm on top of Sawamura's shirt, feeling the heat of his skin underneath and his muscle tensing as Miyuki continued his curious exploration.

Hot. Smooth. Miyuki tighten his hold, drawning in Sawamura closer to him and he inhaled.

There was it again, Sawamura's scent. This tantalizing scent from yesterday when he held the pitcher closed. This scent that send an overwhelming urge within himself to grab Sawamura close and hold him tight. This addicting scent. Miyuki leaned his face closer near the back of Sawamura's neck, breathing in his scent more. God. _So Good_. He wants to bottle it up and stored it for future use. And he sure as hell knows what good use it would be.

Miyuki stilled when he heard Sawamura's startled breath.

Looking up, his eyes met Sawamura's. The pitcher was staring down at him dazedly, panting slightly. Miyuki sucked in his breath.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Sawamura whispered breathlessly.

Miyuki swallowed hard. _Shit. _He can feel his body starting to react to that voice. With Sawamura's scent still lingering all over his senses, Miyuki can feel the stirring heat started coiling on his stomach, sending wonderful shivers over his spine.

"What do you mean?" Miyuki breathed huskily.

Yeah_. Double shit_.

"Y-you—" Sawamura licked his lips slowly, mind's getting more blank with the way Miyuki was staring at him. His cheeks darken even more.

Miyuki's eyes lingered to Sawamura's now so wet and so full lips. His breathing coming out in puffs. He wants to bit them and suck on them so bad. Flickering his eyes back to Sawamura, his heart jumped with desire. Sawamura was looking down at him so _deliciously_.

Cautiously, he glided his hand up to Sawamura's head, fingers stroking his hair fondly. Miyuki pulled, dipping the pitcher's head downward.

"Sawamura." He breathed out, lips tingling in anticipation.

Miyuki didn't know what's gotten into him. He was in a total trance of Sawamura's intoxicating presence. What he was about to do defies all logic he kept insisting on himself for the past few months. The way Sawamura moves, the way Sawamura smiles. The way the pitcher never gave up and always pushing himself to be better, making Miyuki admire his tenacity. The way Miyuki was secretly disappointed that he was appointed to formed battery with the Furuya rather than with him. The way he feel agitated that Sawamura eventually accepted Chris-senpai as the most suited catcher for him, and completely disregarding Miyuki's presence on his continuous growth. The way Miyuki was totally rattled that others found it easier to get close to Sawamura, closer than Miyuki could ever be. The way he wanted Sawamura's attention directed to him alone, throwing in rude remarks that would lead to the pitcher's paying his utmost attention towards him. The way he wanted Sawamura's time all to himself. Everything that he tried so hard to ignore. Everything that he tried so hard to reason out logically to himself, denying the existence of these overwhelming feelings. Everything is blowing away. And so were the reasons blurring his mind.

Sawamura swallowed hard, eyes flickering close. He can feel the catcher's breath fanning on his own lips. His breath so hot it's making Sawamura's face blushed furiously. Why? Why is he letting this to happen? Why isn't he stopping this bastard from k-ki- (_gulped_) _k-kissing_ him? Why is it that instead of panicking from this sudden turn of events, he was brimming with anticipation? He can feel his body coiling in itself, his muscles tensing in expectation as he waited for Miyuki's lips connecting to his.

Their lips were just a mere breath away when—

Suddenly, a loud thump boomed outside the shed. It sounded like a thunder echoing on the ground, tumbling away in every direction.

The two of them jumped, surprised, and looked at the direction of the noise.

"What's that?" Sawamura asked. His voice came out still breathlessly.

Miyuki gritted his teeth and thumped his head back on the floor, seething. '_Kuso… What the hell? Just a little bit more!'_

_..._

"You bastards! What the hell are you doing here?!" Jun gritted out to the freshmen who just appeared out of nowhere and scared the shit out of them third-years who were spying outside the shed.

The three freshmen were talking boisterously when one of them tripped over the bat Tetsu left on the ground, the captain so engrossed with their activity. The first-year stumbled on his feet, sending all the balls he was carrying flying in every direction. Jun ears were still ringing when some of the balls flew to the old metal sheets lying beside the shed.

Chris shook his head lightly, ears still ringing as well. He saw all the others doing the same.

"E-Eto... Coach asked us to return the balls." Kanemaru explained warily.

"By the way, what are you all doing here senpai?" The other first-year asked loudly, so loud it echoed throughout the surrounding field.

Jun rushed towards the first-year and slammed his body hard against him. The first-year gasped astonishingly and shouted in surprise when Jun clamped his hand on his mouth, shutting him up.

"Baka! You're loud!" He hissed.

"Ugah!" Masuko helped Jun in restraining the freshman. The first year flails frantically, fighting hard to breathe.

"Just leave them here. We'll take them inside." Chris said to Kanemaru.

"But—" Kanemaru hesitated. Coach assigned them this work. What if the third-years forgot about it? All of them looked a bit pre-occupied when they stumbled upon them. He was even sure they were peeking inside the shed, muttering between themselves. Just what's going on in there that made these incredible players acting like children spying on their enemies, whispering to each other furiously like a national security depended on it? Well, he was sure as hell never wanted to find out.

Chris smiled lightly. "Don't worry, I will personally take responsibility. I'll bring the balls inside myself."

Well, what more can he say? It's Chris-senpai after all. And he said it himself so Kanemaru thought there won't be any problem. Although he was pretty sure they just wanted to get rid of them quickly. The way Jun-senpai was glaring at them was proof enough in his opinion.

"Ja, I guess its fine." Kanemaru and the other first-year who was finally freed by Jun-senpai and Masuko senpai's tight hold hurriedly dropped their cart beside the shed, while the other first-year who was gathering the balls that flew away returned as well, putting his own cart besides the two others.

The three freshmen bowed their heads and immediately scattered away. They don't want to have anything to do with the third-years undoubtedly evil scheming.

….

Still breathing hard, Sawamura looked back down on Miyuki and flushed deeply when he realized what could have happened just a few seconds ago. Disregarding their positions completely, he quickly stood on his knees and pushed away himself away from the other, ripping his own pants in the process.

"Wh-?" Miyuki suddenly felt the absence of weight from above him and shifted his attention back to Sawamura. The pitcher was blushing so much, his face so red Miyuki was sure he could fried an egg on it.

He sighed, feeling a bit disappointed. Well, it's not like he didn't get anything from it. Now, at least, he was a bit aware of his feelings. And he was pretty sure with the way Sawamura responded to their _almost _kiss, (_Yeah, well noted_) it's possible to persuade the pitcher on what he had store in mind.

But that doesn't mean he'll change that much, Miyuki affirm to himself. His teasing would just be on the _seeking-the-attention-of-his-crush_ kind of teasing. Despite himself, Miyuki smirked mischievously.

Sawamura saw the other grinning and felt his temper flared. This bastard. He was probably teasing him again when he almost k-ki-_kiss_ (_cough_) him just a minute ago. Was that it? Was Miyuki not serious at all about it? Somehow, that thought send pain clamping on his chest. Sawamura clutched on his shirt, trying to ease the pain.

Narrowing his eyes, he gritted out. "What so funny?"

Miyuki sat up and turned his head back to the pitcher. He saw Sawamura seething, his hands clenched on his side. Miyuki grinned wider. Somehow, that face looks _so _cute.

"It's nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? That grin just now totally means a lot of things!"

Miyuki smirked. "Hoho, and what kind of _things_ would that be? Can you guess, huh, _Sa~wa~mu~ra_?" His eyes glinted knowingly, hinting to Sawamura that it was obviously connected to the kiss that almost happened between them.

Sawamura huffed and turned his back from Miyuki. Touching his cheeks with his hands, Sawamura willed his blushing face to subside. Just seeing that look on Miyuki's face made his heart squeezed unbearably, the pain from before completely forgotten.

Sawamura bit his lip. These rollercoaster feelings are making him dizzy.

Miyuki covered his mouth with his hand. He can feel another grinned trying to break out of his face when he caught a glimpsed of Sawamura's red ears.

Geez. Just how cute can his pitcher be? Miyuki was starting to see that he really likes everything he discovered about Sawamura.

Miyuki tilted his head, smirking. He wasn't even aware he had a scent fetish. Well, it was probably with Sawamura alone. He can't imagine enjoying another guy's scent like that. Just thinking of smelling Masuko-senpai or Jun-senpai made him shivered inwardly. That, he was not willing to find out.

Sawamura strode towards the door and turned the knob frantically. If he stayed another minute with this megane bastard, he'll go crazy.

"Kuso! It's really locked! Just how did this happen? Did the door locked itself accidentally when you entered? This is all your fault! You did this on purpose, didn't you?!"

Veins popping on his forehead, Miyuki shoved the pitcher back from the door and studied the door closely himself.

Since the shed serve as an equipment room, the door was designed to be locked outside. But it's the type that cannot be locked without a key. In that case, this situation comes down into two things; The locker didn't notice them and they were accidentally locked inside, or someone, or more _someones_ (_Miyuki rolled his eyes_) locked the two of them purposely. Miyuki believed it's the latter. They were being loud when the door was locked. It's impossible for them not to be noticed.

In other words, they were locked in purpose. Miyuki frowned. But why? He was pretty sure the third-years were behind this. Unless—

He turned around and rubbed his chin contemplatively. Unless they knew, about him and Sawamura.

Sawamura was already fuming when Miyuki stepped back, the catcher glasses glinting in the dark. Sawamura turned back to the door and slammed his palm on it repeatedly, calling out outside for help.

Miyuki rolled his eyes. "No one's going to open it."

Sawamura looked back at him and opened his mouth, readying on his tirade. But one look on Miyuki's smirk clamped him up. He hastily turned his back from the catcher, hiding his blushing face.

'_Ahhh! Help me! Someone! Chris-senpai! I'm going crazy! Onegai!'_

Sawamura sighed heavily and strode towards the door, thumping his head hard on it. He studied the door closely but he can't see any other way to open it. Agitated, Sawamura growled, step backed a few steps away and lifted his foot up; readying to kick the door open.

For some reason unknown to both of them, Miyuki suddenly strode back in front of the door. Sawamura shouted his warning but it was too late. His foot connected at the back of Miyuki's knee, kicking the catcher hard.

"_Ouch!"_

For the second time that night, Miyuki doubled-over, clutching the back of his knee as he went face down onto the floor.

Sawamura rushed on his side. "Miyuki! Are you okay?!"

Miyuki glared up at him with eyes tearing up slightly. "What do you think?" He wheezed sarcastically. God help him but this idiot is a total accident-prone. Miyuki shuddered just thinking of spending his life with this dumbass. He was sure he'll die young at this rate.

...

The bell rang throughout the school and everyone stood from their seats, some of them gathering their lunch from their bags while the others hurriedly went out to buy something in the cafeteria. Chris was one of those who went out of his classroom to buy some lunch when he stumbled on Kuramochi and Jun walking and speaking in the hallway.

"Kuramochi, how's your fever?" Chris called out and walked beside the two.

The shortstop grinned sheepishly. He looked alright, but his bleary eyes shows that he wasn't back on his old energetic self yet.

"I'm fine, senpai. It's been three days already. Just a few more days and I'll be back practicing!"

Jun shook his head. "Like I said, don't rush it or it'll get worse. Che. All of you kohai are so troublesome."

Kuramochi lifted his eyebrow. "Nani? Did something happen with the others?"

Jun and Chris exchanged a knowing look. Seeing it, Kuramochi's eyes widen. Being a sharp person that he is, he caught on quickly. "Don't tell me—_those two_?!"

Jun grinned. "Who's two?"

Kuramochi pouted. "Mou, senpai! I want all the details! All the juicy details!"

Chris smiled and thought back to the night three days ago. Because of the _unfortunate_ accident of Sawamura kicking Miyuki, they deemed it better to unlock the two, although Jun struggled not to kick the pitcher himself. All of them showed themselves and pretended of returning the balls they were carrying. Chris was even impressed with Isashiki's superb acting. He was shouting and admonishing the two of their stupidity, while Miyuki watched them contemplatively. Chris was sure the other catcher caught on of what they did, while Sawamura entered a shouting spree with his senpai, claiming that it was not their fault. Well, base on what he can see on Miyuki's face after the locking incident, all of them were pretty sure Miyuki discovered and experienced something fruitful_. 'Well, besides the near-kiss incident, I guess. That was so disappointing. Really.' _

So absorbed with his thought, Chris was caught-off guard when someone bumped into him. He immediately extended his arms, catching the other who nearly stumbled back from the force of their collision.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying any atten—" Chris blinked.

The girl smiled lightly. "Me too, I wasn't paying any attention myself, so I apologize. Well, then-" The girl bowed and continued on her way.

Kuramochi and Jun stood beside him. "That's not good Chris-senpai, bumping into girls like that. If Tanba-san saw you—kyahaha!" He snickered. Jun smacked him on his head.

"That girl—" Chris murmured, turning around to looked back.

"Huh?" Jun and Kuramochi looked at him questioningly. "What about her?"

Chris frowned. "That girl—I'm sure. That's the girl I saw last week."

"Last week?" The other two asked, confused.

He nodded. "Ah. The girl I saw with Miyuki."

Both of them stared blankly back at him. Then—

"Nani?!" Jun and Kuramochi's whirled, snapping their heads back so fast Chris swore he heard bones popped loudly on their neck.

Chris winced.

...

* * *

><p>End of Chapter…<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**The Catcher and the Pitcher**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>Isashiki Jun stretched his arms over his head and yawned with all his might, eyes tearing up a bit. He scratched his eyes sleepily with his hand and blinked rapidly to clear up the blurs away. <em>Kuso<em>, he's so tired.

He doesn't know about the others, but Jun was still worn-out from last night. He didn't know why they even bothered looking after those two idiots. If Miyuki and Sawamura don't pull their heads out of their asses sooner, Jun will sure as hell put baseball bats through their assess instead.

It's true Miyuki and Sawamura's relationship may have progressed a little, but Jun was still incensed from Sawamura's blunder last night. Honestly, Miyuki would have made his move if it weren't for the idiot kicking the catcher. After all the third years did so the two of them can finally have a chance to realize their feelings, that Bakamura ruined that chance completely.

Jun was so tempted to choke Sawamura. Too bad the idiot steered clear away from him when he saw his senpai glaring at his direction earlier this morning. And the dumbass didn't even left the bullpen even once, too busy watching Miyuki covertly.

'_Covertly, my ass. It's so damn obvious everyone can see what you're doing, aho.' _Jun gritted to himself, annoyed.

"Senpai!"

Jun turned and saw one of the first years from last night's ball-trashing incident running towards him. Remembering the stupid blunder the three freshmen did as well, Jun frowned and growled back.

"What is it, kura?!"

The freshman stopped in front of him, panting. When he looked up, the first-year cringed lightly and took a step back away from his growling senpai. "E-Eto, Coach said practice ends now, so he wants you and Yuuki-senpai to oversee the cleaning-up on his stead."

Jun lifted his brow. "Haah? Why? Is Coach going somewhere?"

The first-year nodded. "I think the teachers are having a meeting this morning about the spring festival."

Jun groaned dejectedly_. Ah, shit. _ Now that he mentioned it, Jun remembered his class had a meeting about it as well, but he was so tired that time the discussion merely passed on his ears. Usually, other schools don't celebrate their spring festivals lavishly, but in Seido, they're celebrating it together with the founding anniversary of their school.

_Ah, kuso! They don't need another troublesome activity to rob them off their time for practice!_

He looked back at the first-year. "What about Tetsu? Where is he?"

"I already told Yuuki-senpai and he was already supervising the first years. He said to inform the others as well, especially the catchers."

Jun blinked. Inform the catchers? _That means—_

Suddenly, an elated look took over his face and Jun grinned viciously. "Yosha! I understand. I'll inform the catchers myself. Leave it to me!" He pointed his thumb smugly to himself, eyes glinting nastily.

"Eh? ah, hai!" The first-year swiftly bowed his head and ran away immediately, wary of what he saw on his senpai's expression.

Jun walked towards the bullpen with an evil grin. Mah, he's just going to inform the catchers, right? Right. But no one said he couldn't do a little side trip and satisfy his urge to strangle Sawamura on his way. Jun rubbed his hands together, cackling silently to himself.

…..

"You look so happy." Yuuki Tetsuya observed as he walked alongside his vice-captain.

They are on their way to their class. It's unusual for just the two of them to come alone together, but this morning, they couldn't find Ryosuke. Chris and Tanba was still in deep conversation about the pitcher's form and Masuko was probably still on the dining hall, stuffing himself full of his breakfast. Tanba suggested that they went ahead, so the two of them left earlier than the other third-years as well.

Jun smirked back at him. "You think so?"

Ha! Sawamura's face when Jun finally caught him earlier was priceless. The pitcher's whining and begging to be let off while struggling helplessly from Jun's tight hold, asking frantically of what he did to deserve such treatment (_in which Jun completely ignored)_ was the most perfect way to brighten his day. And the idiot _definitely_ deserved it. Jun snickered.

Tetsu stared at him suspiciously. "Yeah, you look _so_ happy that you're really starting to creep me out. Stop grinning or everyone will start to think you're a pervert."

That wiped out the manic grin off Jun's face. He turned to face the other, glaring. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, kura?!"

"That you look really creepy right now."

"Hahhh?!"

"You shouldn't smile that much, you know. It'll give me nightmares later." Tetsu stated evenly.

With veins popping on his forehead, Jun lifted his foot and aimed it at the back of Tetsu's knee, trying to kick the other off-guard. His captain merely took a step back and dodges the attack calmly.

Surprised, Jun stumbled on his feet when his target suddenly vanished. He tried in frantic to right himself, but he was completely caught-off guard. Jun helplessly yelped as he went down onto the ground, hard.

With the corner of his lips lifting up a bit, Tetsu looked down at him. "Trying in copying someone? Ah, mah, I'm sure it was Miyuki who fell down though, not Sawamura." He drawled.

Jun gritted his teeth furiously. _This bastard_- Despite being friends with him for almost three years, everything that comes out of his mouth totally pisses him off. And that nonchalant attitude triples the blow.

"Teme, just so you wait! I'll wipe that smug look off your face, oraa!"

"That's what you'll get thinking about perverted things."

"I was just thinking about Sawamura! There's nothing perverted about that!"

Tetsu paused and he looked back at Jun weirdly, his face darkening. "Hooo? And why is that? I think thinking of someone who already belongs to another is already perverted. I didn't know you have that kind of intention towards Sawamura, Jun."

Taken aback, Jun gaped. "Haaaaah?"

"Am I wrong?"

"What the hell are you talking about, kura?!"

"Then what are _you_ talking about?" Tetsu asked back stiffly.

Eyes' twitching, Jun paused on his stride and crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed. "Oi, kura, teme, just what's going on with you? I kicked Bakamura's ass this morning because of his stupid blunder last night, that's what I'm _talking_ about. What exactly kind of speculation did that stupid brain of yours just come up with?"

Tetsu stopped on his track as well and stared back at Jun, his eyes boring into him intently. Slowly, Tetsu crossed the distance between them and placed his face directly right in front of Jun's, his eyes smothering through him. Tetsu's face was so close Jun could feel the heat started creeping onto his face.

Jun fought the urge to lower his eyes, squirming uneasily on his feet. Shit. What's with this bastard? If he stared at him like that any longer, Jun is afraid he wouldn't be able to fight back the feelings he hid secretly within himself to come into surface.

His heart thudded into his chest, and Jun started to sweat nervously. He must never find out. Tetsu must never find out about these feelings he kept for so long. He couldn't afford to lose his friend.

Feeling the flush starting to engulf his body, Jun sighed in relief when Tetsu suddenly turned and continued on his stride.

Jun walked cautiously after him, hearing the other mumbling to himself.

"I wonder how Miyuki would deal with _someone_ who likes him so obviously everyone can see it, but also so oblivious to realize that the feeling was mutual." Tetsu sighed. "And he was _so sharp_ when it comes to the feelings of others."

Jun paused. "Huh?"

"Nothing. I'm also talking about _Sawamura._" Tetsu answered, his voice laced with a bit of sarcasm.

Eyebrow's twitching, Jun was about to open his mouth to snide back a sarcastic comment of his own when he suddenly heard a high-pitch voice calling out to him.

"_Isashiki~kun!"_

Both of them turned their heads towards the direction of that voice. Jun hid his grimaced. Gah! It's Sakamoto Rika-san, his class representative. Jun doesn't know why, but this girl was constantly paying him so much attention. A lot of his classmates told him there are rumors that she probably likes him, but Jun couldn't believe those stories.

His class representative is popular among the boys throughout their school. She stood a little taller than the other girls, her light brown hair fall seamlessly on her back and Sakamoto-san angelic face, her superb body figure and of course, her ample breast drove a lot of boys crazy. Jun couldn't fathom what she sees in him if the rumor actually turns out to be true.

"Isashiki-kun~" The girl stopped in front of him, smiling_ so sweetly_.

Jun sweat dropped. "Ohayo, Iinchou."

"Ne, Isashiki-kun~. Do you have anything to do after lunch?"

He blinked. "Eh—nothing that I'm aware of."

She beamed, her fingers now twisting on her skirt. "Then can you help me with the materials we need to collect for the festival?"

"Eh? Eto-"

"Jun."

Jun froze upon hearing Tetsu's hard voice filtered into his awareness, suddenly remembering his captain's presence on his side. Jun felt a sudden burst of burning aura strikes his back, spreading around them like steaming volcano. He cringed inwardly, while Sakamoto-san, bless her, didn't see anything unusual when she turned her attention to the man beside her quarry.

This is bad. _So bad_. He can just feel it. Slowly, Jun turned to his side and looked back at Tetsu in dread. What he saw nearly made Jun jumped out of his skin.

Tetsu is smiling. And with all the sparkling flowers surrounding him to boot.

_So scary!_

"Oh? isn't that great, Jun? I didn't know you're so _popular_ with girls." Tetsu grinned, his eyebrows' twitching like crazy.

Jun gulped and spread his hands in front of him, shaking his head anxiously. "No! It's not like that!"

Tetsu smiled back at him menacingly, all teeth.

Scary! Jun shuddered. He just hoped to any god who would listen that he would never see that smile ever again on his friend's face. It was extremely S-C-A-R-Y!

Oi, oi, oi, oi. Nani? What's with that terrifying look? What's going on? Is he jealous that some girl probably likes him? Does he want to have a girl fawning over him as well? _Don't tell me-_ Sakamoto-san's the type of girl he likes?

That stray thought send a sharp pain through his heart. For a second, he was overcome with an overwhelming urge to confront Tetsu, jealousy eating out his common sense. But Jun restrained himself. Pursing his lips, Jun berated himself for thinking such a dangerous gaffe that could lead to Tetsu discovering his hidden feelings.

On the other side, Sakamoto-san's face brightened even more, oblivious to the dark aura leaking from the captain in front of her and the baffled aura emitting from the vice-captain on her side.

"Mou, Yuuki-kun! What are you talking about? Do we really look that good together? Really? Mou, arigatou!" She squirmed so much her body now folding into twist.

'_He didn't say anything about us looking good together!' _ Jun screamed in his mind, irritated. He cringed when Tetsu's smile got even wider, his burning aura expanding even more.

"That's right. I wonder why I didn't see it before."

Sakamoto-san giggled and grabbed Jun's arm, squeezing it closer to her chest. "Deshou?" She grinned back up to Tetsu cutely.

Sakamoto-san paused; her smile frozen on her lips_. Aree?_ She blinked. For a moment, the she thought she saw Yuuki-kun's eyes flashed dangerously. It was like he was looking at her, or more like he was looking at Jun's arm in her grasp in anger. She blinked rapidly and looked back up at the baseball club captain.

Yuuki-kun smiled at her pleasantly.

She cocked her head. '_Eh- Am I seeing things? Yeah, that's probably it._' Despite the uneasy feeling creeping on her, Sakamoto-san shrugged and put the scene out of her mind.

"Well then, I'll go ahead of you two." Tetsu waved at them and turned, his burning aura and hard stamping through the corridor send the other student fleeing for their lives.

"Oi, Tetsu, wait-!" Jun called back, but it was in vain when Sakamoto-san steered him into the opposite direction.

"Let's go Isashiki-kun! We should tell sensei that he can leave the work to us later." She giggled slyly.

Jun blanched. "Haahh?! You mean, it wasn't really assigned to you?!"

…..

Tetsu slid the door open with so much force it made all his classmates jumped on their seats and turned to gape at him, surprised out of their mind. Tetsu strode to his seat stiffly, slammed his bag on top of his table so hard; his neighboring classmates' flinched in fear.

Everyone stared at him, all thinking the same thing. _'What the hell happened?'_

One of his classmates he was close to approached Tetsu cautiously.

"Eh, Yuuki? Did something happen?"

Tetsu shifted his burning gaze towards him; his burning aura swallowing up their entire classroom.

_Gyaahh!_

"Nothing. Why, is there something wrong?" Tetsu growled viciously.

'_That's what we would like to know!' _Everyone screamed in silent despair.

All of them shuddered when they think of spending their time with the Grinch-Tetsu for the whole day. God help them, but it's not even Christmas yet, you know!

…..

Unfortunately for the Seido baseball club that afternoon, Tetsu's mood didn't even change one bit. On the contrary, his aura was burning so intensely that most of the third years he was with the whole day was nowhere to be seen. The first years was flat-out terrified and the second years immediately scattered away each time Tetsu comes near them. They almost felt sorry for Kawakami, who became the sacrificial lamb when Tetsu asked him gruffly to pitch for his batting practice. Yeah, _almost _is the right word there.

Jun scowled as he watched their captain hits every pitch Kawakami throws at him so hard, Jun wondered if they will ever retrieve those balls ever again. The bastard keeps hitting home run, sending the balls flying everywhere and making all the players on the field crouching down warily, afraid of the balls coming their way. If they were hit with one of those balls, concussion is the least thing they had to worry about. Kawakami looked ready to run for his life, his pride as a pitcher was already crushed from his captain's home-run spree.

What the hell is going on? Did something happen after this morning that enraged Tetsu even more? It couldn't possibly be still because of what happened. It's not like Jun was bragging about some girl probably liking him. Jun scrunched his brows, confused.

Coach Kataoka watched as the grouchy bear called Yuuki Tetsuya stalked towards the poor pitcher, demanding a harder pitch he could hit. Kawakami stammered that Tanba-san was probably the best option if Tetsu-san wanted a more difficult pitch. But to Kawakami's dismay, when he swept his gaze back into the bullpen, the place was mysteriously empty.

The coach sighed. Another troublesome player in his midst. Just the other day, it was Kuramochi. Now, out of all people, it was Yuuki. Kataoka rubbed the place between his eyes. Forget about going bald, these players are literally turning him into an old man for all the stress wrinkles he can feel popping on his forehead.

"Yuuki!"

Tetsu turned from tormenting poor Kawakami and saw the Coach gestures at him to come over. Tetsu nodded respectfully and looked back at the pitcher. "We'll continue this after I returned."

Kawakami nearly wept, both from the small reprieve out of Tetsu-san presence and the thought of another suffering to come.

Tetsu approached the coach, his burning aura demining a little. Everyone on the field breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Hai?" Tetsu asked.

Kataoka studied his captain. As always, the young man's face was almost blank, stern, and only the pure determination etched solely on his face. It was one of the things that Kataoka admired of Yuuki's attitude and probably one of the main reasons that he chooses him to become the captain. But this time, that determination is just a one heck of a pain in the ass.

"Yuuki, did something happen?"

Tetsu straightened himself, his burning aura suddenly bursting out in every direction. Everyone sighed dejectedly. _'Not again.'_

"Nothing sir. Why, is there something wrong?" Tetsu's asked back, his eyes burning hotly.

Kataoka sweat dropped. This young man—if he gets hotter than he already is, Kataoka was afraid it'll be an early summer for all of them. The coach rubbed his forehead, sighing heavily and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what happened but you're being more intense than usual today. Watched your actions, everyone here are depending on you as the captain, understand?"

Tetsu nodded stiffly. "Hai, I understand."

…

Jun watched Tetsu talking to their coach from his position outfield. The bastard was probably being reprimanded for his behavior. Well, not that he didn't expect it. If Tetsu's dark demeanor continues, the kohai's will be too terrified to practice seriously.

"Sen~pai~"

Jun nearly squeaked like a girl when someone whispered unexpectedly to his ear. He promptly swirled around and saw Sawamura grinning at him. Veins popping on his forehead, Jun grabbed the first-year over his neck and choked him in his hold.

"Oi, kura, what kind of joke is that, hah?!"

"Agh! S-Sumimase, d-didn't mean to scare you, Spitz-senpai."

"Who are you calling Spitz-senpai, teme?!"

"Uggh! O-Onegai, can't breathe! H-Harucchi! H-Help!" Sawamura extended his arm towards the pink-haired first year helplessly.

Jun was only a bit surprised when he finally realized that Furuya and the younger Kominato were around as well, since the three first-years are constantly glued to each other.

"Senpai, a little tighter would be good." Furuya interjected calmly.

Sawamura wheezed a bark at the other pitcher. "Furuya, teme! No one asked for your opinion, you idiot! Guhhah! S-senpai, a bit gently! A bit gently, onegai!"

"E-Eijun-kun." His hands extended, Haruichi hesitated how to help his friend.

Furuya casually grabbed Haruichi's hand, steering his pink-haired friend to his side away from harm and kept Haruichi's hand on his grasp. Haruichi blushed lightly, his hand tingling form the unexpected contact.

"Mah, don't mind him. He deserved it anyway." Furuya turned back to Jun who was now drilling his fist onto Sawamura's head. "By the way senpai, what did you do with Yuuki-senpai?"

Jun froze on his drilling-Sawamura's-head-activity and scowled back at Furuya. "Haaah? And why did you think it was my doing?"

Sawamura managed to roll his eyes despite his awkward position. "Duh. He's avoiding you, isn't he?" He drawled.

Jun spluttered, somehow feeling offended that it was Bakamura who pointed out the obvious. And it's the truth. Tetsu was avoiding him. He never once approached him during the afternoon practice, which he knew a lot of their friends noticed. And he was avoiding him the whole day too. They didn't even eat lunch together. _That stubborn bastard-._

Head's steaming from annoyance; Jun drilled his fist harder onto Sawamura's head. "Oraaa! You brat!"

"Gyaahh! Why me, senpai?! Harucchi! Someone, help me!" Sawamura wailed loudly.

Both Sawamura and Jun blanched in surprise when the pitcher was suddenly snatched away from his hold. Caught-off guard, Jun blinked confusedly at his now empty hands. He shifted his gaze to his side and saw Miyuki was now holding the first-year in his arms.

The catcher smirked back at him. "Jun-san, not in a good mood, are we? Mah~ I wonder why." Miyuki grinned as he snaked his arms around Sawamura's waist, clutching the pitcher closer to his chest and casually placing his chin on his shoulder. Sawamura turned scarlet and started squirming from his hold, although all of them could swear the idiot wasn't trying too hard.

"Miyuki! Teme-!"

Haruichi blushed from the intimate display. Furuya coughed, hiding his surprise into his hand. They weren't aware of what happened between their second-year catcher and their loud pitcher, but both of them noticed that Miyuki suddenly becomes a touchy-feely person this whole day. And Eijun-kun was acting oddly too, always protesting, but obviously loving the attention as well.

What happened with these two? Furuya was now coughing so hard Haruichi was afraid he'll die from suffocation.

Jun about-faced. "Che. Stop with that lovey-dovey display in front me! It's making me sick!"

"We're not!" Sawamura protested.

Miyuki grinned wickedly, locking his arms around his pitcher tighter. "So Jun-san, what did you do with our Captain? Did you reject him?"

Jun choked and spluttered once more. What's with people keep asking him about Tetsu? It's not his fault! And who rejected who? That's not what happened at all! This bastard Miyuki, acting like a mighty love guru when he was totally oblivious of his own feeling just the night before.

"Mind your own-!"

"_Isashiki-kun~!"_

Jun faltered with his words, taken aback, while his four kohai turned their heads towards the owner of that voice. Looking at the other side of the field, Jun gaped in disbelief. _What the-?_

…..

Everyone in Seido baseball club turned their heads towards the source of the high-pitch voice that reverberated throughout the entire field. All of them saw a girl waving at someone they couldn't pint out. At first, they thought it was one of the managers, calling one of the players over. But when they gave a closer look, their eyes widen after they finally realized who the girl is. Everyone gasped in disbelief.

It's Sakamoto Rika-san, one of the most popular girls in their school. In unison, they all looked down at her famous full breast. Some of the players drooled, while the others sighed blissfully when Sakamoto-san waved enthusiastically, the two mounds bouncing heavily to everyone's pleasure. _Ahhh, we're in heaven._

But what is she doing at their club? Wait, just now—

They all watched in disbelief when Jun ran across the field and approached the girl warily. He said something to her, probably asking why she's here, and all of them witnessed incredulously when she blushed so red, her face turned scarlet. Everyone gaped.

"EHHHHHH?!"

"Ne, don't tell me-?" Someone asked, amazed.

"Yeah, obviously." Another answered.

"Ehhh?! Why? Why Jun-senpai?!"

"Kura, he can hear you!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Seriously?!"

Jun sweat dropped when he heard the frantic uproar happening at his back. He sighed in annoyance and turned his attention to his guest. "Can I help you, Iinchou?"

She nodded, blushing from all the attention they were getting. "H-here. The list of materials we need to gather for tomorrow."

He grimaced. There's more? And why did she have to come here just to give him this stupid list?

"Ah, yeah. Okay, I'll take care of them."

Sakamoto-san beamed at him. "Arigatou, Isashiki-kun!"

A lot of players fumed in silent as they watched the scene in front of them. '_Kuso!_ _Damn you, Jun-san/senpai! Just die already!' _

Too busy at the middle of cursing Jun furiously in their minds, no one noticed the frigid sensation spreading at the back. Suddenly, every person in the field felt a frosty chill crept up on their spine and they froze, gulping in apprehension. Like a dance movement performed by everyone at the same time, all of them turned their heads slowly to look at their captain.

_Gyaahh! Noooo!_

In contrast to his burning aura, Tetsu is now emitting a bone-chilling aura all over the place, watching the two oblivious people on the far side of the field like a hawk. His face is so blank but so dark, they all shook from where they stand.

All of them finally figured out what _(or who)_ caused their captain's extreme bad mood. Shit, forget about Sakamoto-san's huge breast, they wouldn't be able to enjoy any breast in the future, big or small, if their Captain's dark mood continues. They can feel an enormous storm coming their way. Everyone can only hope helplessly that they were not present when their captain finally exploded.

…..

Much to everyone's dismay, Tetsu's mood worsens the next day. They discovered that their vice-captain was helping his class representative for the upcoming spring festival and the two of them spend the whole day together. Jun even asked for an off that morning from their coach and he didn't attend the morning practice.

When the afternoon practice arrived, everyone was so ready to shove Jun inside of a sack and hauled him to their grumpy Captain just so the two of them could talk. They were already at their limits. Anymore of it and they'll turn crazy from the dark aura emitting continuously from their captain.

Jun was stretching his arm at his back when he finally arrived that afternoon. He was immediately rounded up by a lot of his kohai who were anxiously waiting for him. Jun took a step back warily.

"Wha-?!"

"Jun-senpai! Do something about it!"

"Huh?"

"It's Tetsu-san! Please, do something about him!"

"Haahh?!"

Someone snickered from behind and Jun turned his head to look. He saw the other third years coming towards him and his cluster of panic-stricken kohai's.

Ryosuke smiled wickedly. "It's because Okaa-san cheated on Otou-san, right? Now, the children are terrified."

Chris smiled from his side. "That's right."

"Who are you calling Okaa-san, temera?!" Jun flared. He huffed and tried helplessly to extract himself from his kohais' hold. All of them clung stubbornly. "Let go of me, oraaa!"

"Mah, mah. Well, it's true you have to do something about Tetsu." Chris stated.

"Haah?! What, you mean he's still in that mood?" he asked incredulously, his shirt now twisted in awkward position from the struggle.

Chris nodded. "Very much."

Jun grimaced and straightened his clothes, muttering curses under his breath. Then he paused all of the sudden.

"Wait, why me?"

"Well, because you're the cause of his current mood, right?" Ryo interjected.

"Huh?"

'_So slow!' _Everyone thought, sweat dropping.

"_Isashiki~kun~!" _

Everyone froze and stared at each other, dumbfounded. Once again, they're hearing the unmistakable voice of the girl who caused all their current distress. Everyone snapped their heads towards her, glaring daggers.

Sakamoto-san faltered from calling out once more when she saw everyone's reaction. Eto, she didn't shout that loud, right?

Jun rolled his eyes and approached the girl languidly. Not again. He was already so tired from this morning hauling all those heavy tools for their class. And he couldn't even concentrate well with his work. Sakamoto-san keeps following him, offering drinks, towels and everything he didn't need at all. Who needs a tissue when you're carrying a huge table? Jun was so tempted to snap at her and tell her to help instead of idling and gushing after him. This is why he didn't like girls, geez.

"What's wrong Inchou? I thought I already finished everything this morning?" he asked gruffly.

Sakamoto-san smiled coyly at him and closed the distance between them. Jun blinked, getting more wary as she almost flashed her body into him and slowly lifted her hand to his chest.

"Isahiki~kun~?"

"N-nani?"

"Can I call you _Jun~kun~_?"

"Eh? Ano, I-Iinchou?" Jun stammered.

Everyone who was subtly observing the two of them watched in bated breath when Sakamoto-san suddenly pulled Jun's head downward.

"I just thought you deserved a gift for the hard work these past two days, Jun-kun~ and oh, you can call me Rika-chan~ too." Sakamoto-san said in a _very_ seductive voice.

Jun froze in disbelief while everyone on the field gasped astonishingly when Sakamoto-san stood on the tip of her shoes and kissed him at the corner of his lips.

Everyone screamed hysterically in their mind. _'NO!'_

Jun sucked in his breath, too stunned from what happened. _Wha-? _Kiss? She kissed him? She really kissed him?! Why?!

'_Don't tell me-?"_ Jun blanched when he finally realized that all the rumors are true. She really likes him! _No way!_ Jun's head was spinning from information overload.

Everyone on the field who was watching the scene suddenly felt the burning aura returned and swept around them in full force. All of them yelped and scattered away in every direction when they saw their captain stamping towards the unsuspecting couple.

Too occupied with each other, both Jun and Sakamoto-san squeaked in surprise when Jun was unexpectedly snatched away from her embrace. The two of them snapped their heads sideways and found themselves staring at the most terrifying face they've ever seen.

Sakamoto-san yelped and took a few steps back in fear, while Jun gulped loudly.

.

"T-Tetsu—"

Tetsu glared back at him and Jun nearly swallowed his tongue. For the first time in their three years of being friends, Jun felt a bit afraid of his captain. Tetsu's face was contorted in fury. His lips' pursed, his eyes' hard and he was looking at Jun with so much fierceness that it nearly knocked the breath out of him.

Jun stammered. "H-Hey—"

"We need to talk." Tetsu gritted out in anger and roughly dragged Jun away from Sakamoto-san.

"W-Wait-! Jun-kun?!" She tried calling out, but one of the players wisely clamped a hand over her mouth, shutting her up.

Ryosuke looked up at Chris who was watching their captain and vice-captain rounding up in a corner and finally out of their sight. He smirked. "What a lovely scene. Never thought I'll see one live on this field, you know. Too bad I didn't have my video camera with me."

Chris smiled. "Yeah. Me too."

"Do you think Isashiki-senpai will be alright, aniki? Yuuki-senpai looks so angry." Haruichi asked worriedly.

Sawamura huffed. "Che. They'll probably come back buddy-buddy again, right?"

"More like lovey-dovey." Miyuki snickered and ruffled Sawamura's hair fondly. The first year slapped his hand away, glaring.

Ryo-san rolled his eyes. "Well, I sure hope it's not as much as you two." He drawled.

"We're not being lovey-dovey!" Sawamura screeched while Miyuki cackled merrily.

…..

Jun grunted in pain when Tetsu unceremoniously slammed his back into the hard wall. At the back of his mind, Jun realized Tetsu brought him at the side of the shed where they'd locked Sawamura and Miyuki two nights ago. What the hell? Is this the official place for all these crazy rendezvous?

He grimaced painfully when he felt Tetsu's grip on his wrist tightens. He struggled to free his wrist.

"Teme! That's fucking hurt!" He shouted.

Tetsu merely tighten his grip with more force and used his hold to pull Jun towards him, closing the distance between and their faces were merely inches apart.

Breath clamping up in his chest, Jun spluttered. "T-Teme, what's your problem? You've been acting out so weird since yesterday! "

"Tell me-" Tetsu gritted out. "Are you going out with that girl?"

Jun gaped. "Haahh?! Of course not, you bastard! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Then why did she kiss you?"

"How should I know?! She did it herself!"

"She wouldn't have done it if she thought you wouldn't like it." Tetsu hissed.

Jun eyes' widen. What the-? Is he for real? "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jun snarled and he snatched his wrist back forcefully, his eyes tearing up a bit.

This bastard, asking him this kind of stupid question when he didn't even know what he really feels. Like that kiss? Who would like that kiss?! There is only one person in this world he's willing to kiss and accept it with all his heart. And that person is hurting him at this very moment.

Jun pursed his lips, struggling from Tetsu's tight hold even more. His voice cracked a bit when he spoke in so much anger and pain. "Y-You bastard! You have some nerve—"

Jun didn't have the opportunity to finish his words. Flashing their bodies closer than ever thought possible, Tetsu suddenly grabbed a fistful of his hair, tugged his head upwards and proceeded to capture his lips in a savage kiss.

Jun gasped, stunned, and suddenly, everything around him stopped moving. Jun's breath, his total consciousness, his entire body, and even his whole heart. Everything in him stopped.

Tetsu is kissing him. Tetsu is kissing him _so hard_!

Tetsu bit his lower lip, hard. Despite himself, Jun gasped breathlessly and Tetsu used the chance to plunge his tongue deep into his mouth. Jun's senses were suddenly flooded with his captain's taste. Tetsu explored his mouth roughly, kissing him deeper. And when his tongue met with his, Jun moaned in surprised, melting into the kiss.

Jun eagerly grabbed Tetsu's head using his hands and kissed him back just as hard.

Hot. So hot. Tetsu's lips feels _so _good. Jun clung his arms onto his back, pulling Tetsu closer to him. He grabbed his head forcefully towards him and Jun sank into his captain's embrace with total abandon. He didn't ever want to let go.

Jun moaned in protest when Tetsu suddenly broke the kiss. Forget about needing to breathe, Jun needs those pair of lips back to his at once. He panted breathlessly as Tetsu stared at him, his eyes boring into his with full of unrestrained desire and heat. Seeing that look, Jun's heart clamped into his chest, and his breath comes out in puffs.

"Don't ever let me see someone clinging to you ever again, understand?" Tetsu demanded in a husky voice, uttering each word firmly.

Jun swallowed audibly and nodded his head in dazed. Shit. His mind's still blank.

Smirking, Tetsu extracted his body from Jun's embrace. He turned his back from him and briskly walked back into their field.

"Let's go back. They'll be wondering where we went, and oh—"

Tetsu looked back at Jun, titling his lips a little, and his eyes meeting him up gently. "I'll be in your care from now on, vice-captain." Tetsu continued on his stride.

The next day, Sakamoto-san and almost every girl who came near Isashiki Jun were nearly offended when every time they tried to approach the vice-captain, Jun practically ran in opposite direction. When members of baseball club were asked what's going on, all of them grinned under their breaths and answered mysteriously.

"Jun-san is just being lovey-dovey."

…

End of chapter…

A/N: Miyuki and Sawamura's story will just have to wait next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this...


	7. Chapter 7

**The Catcher and the Pitcher**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p>Kuramochi tossed the baseball he was holding and caught it with one hand, doing the same thing repeatedly as he made his way to the baseball field. He was still a little far from them but he could already hear his teammates' loud voices. From the sound of it, looks like practice already in full swing. He could even hear Zono's voice boomed in anger, probably shouting again at another obstinate first-year. Kuramochi would bet Masuko-san's pudding he had stole this morning that it was Sawamura, or maybe Furuya. Those two are just so hopeless sometimes all of them wonder why they were even in the first string team.<p>

Rounding up the corner that leads to their field, Kuramochi grinned when he saw Zono's almost blue face shouting at Sawamura, the first-year's pouting while he listens to what the other was screaming at him. Furuya wasn't far from them, wearing his usual deadpanned expression in contrast to Zono's contorted face. Zono shifted his attention to Furuya and shouted something that made the first-year suddenly asleep on his feet, escaping reality (in this case, Zono's exploding temper). Sawamura joined his senpai in scolding Furuya loudly, and the field suddenly reverberates full of deaf-inducing screaming. It didn't take long and all the attentions steered towards the three idiots.

Kuramochi chuckled. Oops. He needed to be quiet or Coach may find him sneaking around. Kuramochi was bored out of his mind, but Kataoka threatened the shortstop out of the field for the entire week. Although he still feels a little too weak, if he stayed at his room another day he was pretty sure he'll go crazy. And it's not like he's going to practice today. Kuramochi was just interested to do a bit of gossiping with Jun-san about yesterday's incident.

Using the chance of the total chaos unfolding at the field to hide his presence, Kuramochi dashed sneakily towards the batting area where he caught a glimpse of Jun-san practicing. He nearly tripped on his feet when he stumbled upon Ryo-san walking a few meters ahead of him, heading out to his practice. Kuramochi came to a screeching halt and instantly changed his course. If Ryo-san saw him, forget about being reprimanded by his coach, there will be nothing left of him once Ryo-san gets a hold of his sorry ass.

Kuramochi sighed in relief when he saw Jun practicing alone and a bit far from the other players. He could already feel the slight strain on his body from his brief run earlier; he didn't need another tiring activity like sneaking away from someone else's attention. Looking around the place to confirm no one can see him and sneaking a small peek towards Ryo-san's direction to make sure the second baseman wasn't facing his way, Kuramochi jogged towards the unsuspecting vice-captain noiselessly, crept on his side in silent, and whispered teasingly in his ear.

"_Jun~san~"_

"KYAAAAAAAH!"

Jun shrieked loudly in fright, his shout so loud that some of the players near them snapped their heads to look at him in disbelief. Kyaaa? That's _kyaaa_, right? Did that girly shriek just came out from their vice-captain?

To avoid being caught by the others, Kuramochi immediately dove behind the cart beside his senpai and rolled on his back, suppressing the manic giggles escaping from his lips. Kuramochi clamped a hand over his mouth and clutched the other onto his stomach, his laughter threatening to burst out. Oh God, Jun-san's reaction was just priceless.

Gnashing his teeth in fury and embarrassment, Jun glared at the other players in warning and they all snapped their gazes away fearfully. Jun's silent message was clear. If one of them ever mentioned what happened to anyone, there will be hell to pay. It'll be favorable for their future well-being to pretend nothing happened.

Jun then shot his scorching glare towards the shortstop lying near his feet and who are now rasping in muffled laughter.

"Oi, kura, you brat! Are you trying to get killed, huh?! 'Cause I'm telling you now teme, you have ten seconds to explain why you're here before I kill you!" Jun gritted out, his ears still red from what happened. Thank goodness Tetsu wasn't around or he would have heard Jun's embarrassing shriek. Just the memory threatened to redden his face once more.

Completely reading the thoughts swirling on Jun's head, Kuramochi fell into another fits of giggles as he watched his senpai's mortified expression. "Oh shit! No more! I'm going to die laughing at this rate!"

Jun kicked the other's foot in annoyance."Stop laughing, kura!"

Kuramochi wheezed in hilarity. In his desperate attempt to hold back his mirth, Kuramochi breathed out to calm himself. But his suppressed laughter came noisily out of his nose and unexpectedly, a pig-like sound suddenly echoed between the two of them.

Silence.

The shortstop shoved his fist into his mouth, his eyes tearing up as he laughed hysterically.

Despite his growing annoyance, Jun lips twitched in slight amusement. The third-year stooped beside his laughing kohai and smacked him on his stomach. "If you don't stop, Ryo will find out you're here, you know."

Kuramochi gasped in his laughter. "I'm dying!"

"Stop it, already! What the hell are you doing here anyway, kura?!"

Kuramochi exhaled loudly in attempt to calm himself. Gaining a small resemblance of composure from his amusement, the shortstop sat up from his position on the ground and smirked at his senpai. "Gomen, Jun-san. I have nothing to do so I thought I could do a little digging about what happened yesterday."

Jun frowned in confusion. "Yesterday?"

Nodding his head, Kuramochi squatted beside his senpai, scooted a little too close for anyone's comfort and whispered conspiratorially. "Ah. You know, the girl Chris-senpai saw walking with Bakayuki."

Jun stiffen, his eyes widening. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Kuramochi nodded his head in excitement.

Jun looked around in case someone can hear them talking, acting like their voices weren't low enough not to be heard at all. Scooting more closely at the shortstop, Jun gritted out in fury. "So who is she? Don't tell me- his girlfriend?!"

Kuramochi shook his head. "Well, I don't know about that, but from what I found out, she transferred here just last week. Her name's Arashi Mika, second year. And shit, she's beautiful! And guess what, Jun-san?" he bounced excitedly. "That girl came from the same middle school Miyuki came from!"

Jun's eyes widen even more. "No way— ex-girlfriend?!"

"Nee? That's the only reason I can come up with."

"Or they could be relatives." Someone interjected roughly.

"Or simple acquaintances." Another piped in.

Jun and Kuramochi stared at each other. Realizing neither of them spoke the words, they whirled their heads towards the voices in trepidation. Kuramochi wouldn't admit it in this lifetime, but he nearly let out a feminine shriek like Jun-san did just a while ago when he found Ryo-san looming over him, his smile so evil Kuramochi started sweating bullets.

"_You~chan~,_ What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here. Huh?"

The shortstop gulped. "E-Eto—"

On the other side, Jun was suddenly grabbed upright from his squatted position. He swallowed hard when his eyes met with Tetsu's deathly glare.

"You're getting too close with others again." Tetsu gritted out.

Jun eyes flashed in slight annoyance. "We are not getting close to each other!"

"Hoo? I wonder what kind of _close_ is close to you then? Because if that wasn't being close, I'm inclined to see how you try doing it with me."

Flushing a little from the suggestive statemetn, Jun rolled his eyes as he snatched his arm back from the other's hold. "Aho, we were just talking about something. Don't be an idiot."

"Oh? Well, I'm also curious about that." Ryo scoffed back darkly as he snatched the shortstop from the ground and pressed him close possessively at his side. Kuramochi opened and closed his mouth in attempt to say something, but for once, the shortstop couldn't utter any coherent words and was now flushing lightly from the possessive display.

Jun gaped. These two idiots are seriously domineering jerks.

"There's nothing going on! We were just talking about something!"

"So we heard, why don't you try talking about it with us here then?" Tetsu challenged.

"Haah?!"

"What is it then?"

"What's with you, you bastard?!"

"I'm listening."

"Are you ordering me?!"

"No, I'm simply asking a question."

"Haaah?!"

Kuramochi tried to interfere, suddenly feeling a looming disaster from Jun-san rising temper. "Tetsu-san, it's really noth—"

"WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT MIYUKI'S GIRLFRIEND TRANSFERRING HERE IN SEIDO, TEME! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT!" Jun loud boisterous voice boomed around the field like an exploding cannon, causing all the players to turn their heads towards them in astonishment.

Kuramochi palmed his face, while Jun immediately clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening in horror. _Shit._

Silence.

Then—

"NAANNNIII?!"

…..

Sawamura stood rigid beside Furuya, his heart lodged heavy in his throat and his grip around the ball tightens painfully. He didn't notice how nearly everyone fixed their worried gazes towards him, muttering curses under their breaths and contemplating whether they should approach the first year or not. Furuya walked close at his side, his shoulder bumping into his lightly while Haruichi immediately crossed the distance from the second base and placed himself on the other side of his friend, biting his lip worriedly.

But Sawamura was so far gone off with his conflicting thoughts to notice anything going on. His mind was full of endless questions he couldn't grasp himself. What did he just heard? Girlfriend? Miyuki has a girlfriend? And she transferred here in Seido? What the hell is going on? What—

The first-year shook his head, smiling uncertainly to himself. No. Miyuki told him she wasn't his girlfriend. Not even an ex. The bastard say so himself. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be- but- what if—

Sawamura bit is lower lip anxiously. But what if Miyuki was lying? The bastard was never the truthful kind of person to begin with. He teased, he lied, he manipulates. He's a calculating bastard and twisted to boot. If it was something he wanted, Miyuki didn't hesitate to do anything nasty, even against himself. Can he really tell that the catcher wasn't lying when he confronted him? Was it the truth?

_But he was serious at that time_, his mind insisted. Sawamura only saw that expression in Miyuki's face when he was playing baseball. And everyone knows how serious Miyuki is when it comes to the sport. But can he really trust that expression? Miyuki can be a good actor when he wanted to. Sawamura trained his troubled gaze down the ground; his grip around the ball tightens even more. Why is he thinking about these things anyway? Sawamura smiled bitterly. It's not even his business.

It's not like Miyuki is obligated to explain anything to him. It's true they nearly kiss once, and Miyuki was acting weirdly towards him these past few days. His teasing became pleasantly playful. His eyes when he looked at Sawamura were soft, tender. The pitcher even caught glimpses of gentle smiles occasionally thrown his way. But so what? They're nothing but actions and actions can be misleading.

Yes, Miyuki isn't obligated to answer for anything. Sawamura's nothing to him. Sawamura was merely an existence that Miyuki acknowledge in baseball. He's not even the best, it's Furuya. In the future, their meeting will be just a simple fleeting memory in Miyuki's life. Nothing important, nothing significant, nothing worth remembering at all. And not for long, someone will fill his gap in Miyuki's memory. Probably someone who the catcher will deemed important in his life. That thought sent a sharp pain through Sawamura's heart, making him struggled for breath.

Then why is it so painful? Why the thought of someone receiving the gentle smiles Miyuki gave to Sawamura so disconcerting? Why does he feel upset when he thought of Miyuki teasing someone like he does with him? Why? Sawamura bit his lip harder, almost breaking off his skin.

He knew it's totally possible and it's only a matter of time before it happens, but _DAMMIT!_ He's the only one entitled for all those smiles and teasing! He's the only _one_! Miyuki belongs only to _him_!

Sawamura froze, his heart hammering uncontrollably inside his chest. Aree? What was that? Sawamura chortled apprehensively to himself. He didn't just think of that. No he didn't. No. _No way._

Sawamura's smile faltered as he looked back at the bullpen, imagining Miyuki catching for him. Talking to him and ruffling his hair fondly each time the catcher teased him or Sawamura throws a perfect pitch. What's going on? Something is happening to him. Something important. It was like a sense of obsession at the edge of his awareness. A mocking and unyielding fixation seeking his complete attention. Blinking his eyes rapidly in confusion and on a verge of incoming epiphany, Sawamura trained his gaze towards Furuya at his side. A sense of foreboding crawling steadily on his skin.

"Furuya."

The other turned his head towards him and lifted his brow in silent question, his usual deadpanned expression etched across his face.

Sawamura hesitated. "When you look at me, what do you see?"

Pause.

"An Idiot."

Sawamura's forehead creased as he nodded thoughtfully. "I see. J-Ja, w-when you look at me t-together with M-Miyuki. W-What do you see?" He stammered.

Furuya suddenly stood ramrod straight, his body going rigid as he fixed him with a hard look, his eyes searching Sawamura's face in cool contemplation. Sawamura clenched his fist while he waited in bated breath, his heart thumping wildly inside his chest. _Please no…_

Another pause.

Then—

"An idiot in love."

The words had a spontaneous effect. Sawamura clutched his shirt tightly above his chest, gasping in harsh breath as all the oxygen left his whole body completely.

_Oh God.  
><em>

…..

Miyuki can feel a tick throbbing on his forehead. He was so ready to knock someone out to just; one, let off some steam coming off from his rising frustration, and two, ask that same person what the hell is going on. Because, goddammit! _What the hell is going on?!_

When Miyuki and Chris came back from a short meeting with their Coach and Rei-chan, both of them were taken aback how nearly everyone fixed Miyuki with deathly glares. They kept sending him hateful glances each time he walked past and Jun-san and Kuramochi were acting jittery when he looked at them.

And the worst of it? Sawamura, that idiot is avoiding him. Avoiding him!

Miyuki gritted his teeth. They were only gone for twenty minutes. Twenty minutes! And when they got back, everyone were already acting oddly tense. Most of them were looking at him in fury while Kuramochi clamped up when he asked him what's going on. The bastard merely laughed awkwardly and bolted away without warning, his face looking uncomfortable.

When Miyuki tried to move towards Sawamura, the pitcher looked at him in mortified expression, his face full of disbelief. Of what, Miyuki had no idea. He tried touching the pitcher on his back, but he was surprised when Sawamura evaded his hand and made his way towards Chris in a hurry, asking the third-year to catch for him instead. Miyuki can still feel the bitter taste of rejection in his mouth.

Miyuki stabbed his grilled fish with his chopstick, seething. He'll find out what happened if it's the last thing he'll have to do. Sawamura was starting to warm up to him these past few days. If all of his efforts were suddenly blown off by some idiotic reason he couldn't even fathom, he'll hung anyone standing on his way.

The catcher was mildly surprise when someone suddenly pulled the chair on his right side. Looking up, he lifted his brow when he saw Furuya putting his tray full of food on the table and plopped down casually on his chair. The first-year snapped his chopsticks seperately in nonchalant manner and started eating without a care in the world. Miyuki looked around and couldn't find the other two first years Furuya was always hanging out with. Miyuki sighed in disappointment. Sawamura didn't come for dinner. He always ate together with the first year, always teasing his pitcher notoriously, but always giving him his dessert at the end. Miyuki loves how Sawamura's pleasure lightens up his entire face whenever Miyuki gave him his dessert. The memory made Miyuki frowned in displeasure. Where the hell is that idiot?

"What do you think happened this afternoon?" Someone asked out of the blue and Miyuki jumped from his thought. He looked up and watched as Chris put his tray down and seated himself on the opposite side of the table comfortably.

Miyuki rubbed his forehead, feeling a massive headache building between his eyes. "I have no idea. One thing is clear, I'm being hated."

Chris frowned down on his tray, thinking. "No one answered me when I asked them as well. Tanba looks like he'll murder you if you even come near him and Jun was acting guilty with his stammering. What could it be-?"

"It's because Miyuki-senpai is a cheating bastard." Furuya drawled, speaking for the first time.

Both of them looked at him in surprise.

"W-what-?" Miyuki sputtered.

Furuya looked at him with a hard glint in his eyes. "Ne, Miyuki-senpai. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Suddenly, a hushed silent descended around the dining hall and all the attentions were directed towards their table. Chris looked around, comprehension dawning on him like a switched bulb enlightening his memory. Don't tell me—

His eyes flicked towards the table where Jun and the others were seated and saw Jun and Kuramochi cringed guiltily.

'_I knew it'. _ Chris let out an aggravated sigh.

"What do you mean Furuya?" Miyuki asked the first year darkly.

Furuya eyes didn't falter. "They were saying you have a girlfriend senpai. And both of you came from the same middle school."

Miyuki's eyes grew large in disbelief while Chris rubbed his forehead tiredly and spoke in bitter tone. "I think it was my fault."

The other catcher shifted his attention at him, confused and a bit hurt. "Senpai?"

"Yesterday, the three of us, Kuramochi and Jun with me, we bumped into the girl I saw you were walking with last week." He confessed.

Miyuki's mouth fell open. "You mean, she's already here?!"

Chris blinked in confusion. "Ah, yeah."

"Shit! I can't believe it!" Miyuki stood roughly from his seat, facing the others who were listening to their conversation in rapt interest. "Listen! If that girl ever came here and asked for me, don't ever point me to her, understand?!"

Everyone stared at him in total surprise. One of the third years asked hesitatingly."But we thought she was you're girlfriend?"

Miyuki's eyes darkened, making them all recoil warily. "I. Have. No. Girlfriend." He growled out, grabbing his unfinished food from the table and making a beeline at the counter to turn in his dishes.

"Ah. Miyuki-senpai." Furuya called out when he saw his senpai readying to leave out of the hall.

Miyuki halted on his way to the door, his eyes blazing seriously when he looked back at the first year. "What? I'm in a hurry. I have someone I needed to hunt down at the moment." He stated, his tone sounded a tad sarcastic.

Furuya gave a slight nod. "He's in Zono-senpai's room."

Everyone stared at each with dumbfounded looks on their faces when Miyuki walked out of door in a hurry, throwing out a small thanks to Furuya on his way out. Geez, just what the hell is going on? The hall were suddenly filled with buzzing conversation.

"It's not true then?" Someone asked.

"Then, it's just a rumor?"

"Yeah, look like it.. Mou, Jun-san! Don't say such misleading things!"

"That's true!"

"Miyuki just might kill us you know!"

"That's right!"

"You have to think about what might happen to us too!"

"It will be your fault if Miyuki killed us!"

"HAAAAH?!" Jun yelled back, slamming his hand on top of the table and gave his whining teammates a thunderous look. "What was that?! No one asked you to listen to someone else's conversation, temera!"

All of them cowered as they break out in a nervous sweat. No one snide back a comment that Jun's deafening yell of the news earlier didn't count as a normal conversation. They're not stupid. Jun's glower was enough to make them forget all their complaints.

After everyone settled down on their own discussion, Jun and Kuramochi approached Chris uncertainly. The shortstop slumped his body on top of the table while Jun scratched his head in shame. "Well, it was an accident that it slipped." Jun reasoned.

Kuramochi rolled his eyes. "It didn't slip out. It was shouted out for all to hear Jun-san."

"Shut up!"

Chris sighed lightly. "Well, I think it's a good thing."

Kuramochi grinned. "Yeah. They can finally talk about it."

"Don't be so sure about that. Sawamura is as unpredictable as his pitches. He just might shove Miyuki's explanation right back on his face." Jun huffed frustratingly.

"Ah, don't worry about that senpai. He's in denial at the moment so his defense's weak." Furuya suddenly spoke with his mouth full of rice, his cheeks resembling that of squirrels.

His three senpai stared at his full cheeks, sweat dropping. Yeah, one of the unpredictables as well.

"What do you mean, Furuya?" Chris asked while Jun yelled at the first-year to swallow his food before speaking and Kuramochi snickered watching the scene.

Furuya swallowed and shrugged his shoulders, face as deadpanned as ever. "You'll see."

…..

Haruichi turned off his lamp and closed his notes. He still got a lot of time to do the other questions after dinner. Feeling his stomach growling in demand for food, Haruichi glanced at the pitcher sprawled on his bed. Eijun-kun position didn't even change at all for an hour. Haruichi was even sure his friend wasn't aware of his presence in the room this entire time. Gnawing on his lower lip uneasily, Haruichi stood and moved to sit beside his friend.

"Eijun-kun, aren't you hungry?"

Sawamura shook his head, staring at the top bunk blankly. Haruichi got even worried. Ever since his brief conversation with Furuya this afternoon, in which Haruichi heard quite clearly by the way, his friend was acting like a complete zombie. It was like his body was lock in a catatonic state while his mind floated miles way, to where, Haruichi was pretty it involves one certain megane catcher. Did that realization really came out as a huge shock? Haruichi thought it was sort of obvious from the beginning.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Haruichi patted Sawamura forehead gently. "Then, I'll bring you something to eat. I'll just tell the others you're not feeling well, ne?"

Sawamura nodded, looking at Haruichi gatefully. When the pink-haired first-year walked out of the door, Sawamura heaved a frustrated sigh and placed his left hand gingerly on top of his chest, feeling the loud thumping of his heart against his palm. He closed his eyes tightly and tried concentrating to make his mind void of any conflicting thoughts. Relax. He needs to relax.

'_Then, when I'm together with Miyuki, what do you see?'_

'_An idiot in love.'_

Sawamura snapped his eyes wide open and jerked his body up from the bed, his heart beating wildly. Clutching the sheet over his chest, Sawamura breathed in a lungful of air. Damn it! No way. No way!

He rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. Why? Why did he have to ask that? Why didn't he just shut his mouth? Why did he have to _find_ out?

The pitcher grabbed the sheet tightly into his face, his fingers tangling forcefully on the soft linen. Now, he couldn't face the catcher openly. He couldn't argue with him, play with him without thinking things like he—he—Sawamura slumped back onto the bed and dug his face deep in Haruichi's pillow, blushing furiously—that he might lo—lo—love the catcher. Oh god. Sawamura can feel all his blood pooling in his entire face, his mind screaming in silent despair.

_NOOO!_

"Sawamura, you idiot, open this door!"

The pitcher blinked, straining his ears to listen once more. Is that-? No. That was just an imagination. Ahahaha, this is bad. He knew he'd been trying to get the catcher out of his mind this entire time, but hearing things like his voice was just a really big blow on his sanity. It's just an imagination, yes, that's it. It's nothing.

"Sawamura!"

Sawamura shot out of the bed, his eyes wide in disbelief. No. It's just an imagination. It's just an imagination. Ahahahaha…

"Sawamura, teme!"

The pitcher swirled around the room frantically; his mind couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. Oh shit, oh shit, it's not just an imagination. It's a nightmare! That's got to be it. That's got to be it!

Despite Sawamura's hard insistence to himself, when Miyuki's knock thundered around the room once again, Sawamura can feel his entire breath leaving his body. He walked around the room in frenzy; looking for something he had no idea whatsoever.

"Sawamura, teme! Open this door, NOW!"

He gaped at the door. Shit. _No. no. no. no. no. no. no no. no. no. NO. NO!_

"SAWAMURA!"

"He's not here!" The pitcher squeaked in response. Eyes growing wide, he clamped his hand over his mouth in horror when he realized his mistake.

"TEME!" Miyuki growled out, knocking at the door so hard Sawamura fear the hinges will come loose any time and the catcher will bulldozed his way inside. The pitcher wouldn't be able to handle it if Miyuki suddenly appear in front of him while he was not yet fully prepared to face the other.

"NOW!"

"What do you want?!" He yelled back.

"Does it matter?! Open this door."

"I have nothing to say to you!"

"Ha! Are you sure I'm here because of you?"

Sawamura opened his mouth to answer back but closed it immediately when he processed Miyuki's words in confusion. Miyuki isn't here for him? Wait, that's true. Why would he think it's because of him? There's nothing between them. He was the only one acting this way. It was probably just a mere coincidence that he was here. The catcher probably had some business with Zono-senpai. How could he think that the catcher is here for him? Miyuki didn't care for him at all. Not at all.

That thought sent pangs of pain in his heart and Sawamura struggled to gain his breath. Shifting his feet in hesitation, Sawamura walked in front of the door slowly and rested his forehead on the cold surface.

"T-Then, why are you here?" He asked softly, his tone sounded a tad hurt.

Miyuki paused. He knew it might be just his imagination, but Sawamura's voice sounded weird. The thought that his words might have hurt his pitcher cause his heart to twinge slightly on his chest. Blowing out an aggravated sigh, Miyuki answered back in the calmest tone he was capable of at the moment.

"Just open the door Sawamura." He paused. "Please."

It felt like an eternity before Miyuki heard the tale-tell sign of the door opening. He nearly gave in to his urge to just knock the door down and to the hell with it. But he didn't need to resort to such an impulsive act. Miyuki sighed in relief when the door opened slightly and saw the pitcher peeking warily on the other side of the door.

"What is it?" Sawamura asked, looking at anywhere but the catcher. Shit. Miyuki was only wearing his usual garb of casual long-sleeve and loose pants, nothing special. But why does he look so cool? Why can't Sawamura look at him straight on his face? Sawamura turned his head sideway, trying to hide his face that was rapidly turning into an embarrassing shade of red.

'_An idiot in love'_

Shit. Shit. Shit. No. He can't do this. He can't face Miyuki just yet. Not. Yet.

The bastard will immediately realize his feelings the very instant their eyes will meet, he was sure of it. Sawamura couldn't stomach the thought of Miyuki teasing him because of his new found feelings, or worst, avoid him completely like a plague. No. No. No. He couldn't handle that!

Without warning, Sawamura suddenly grabbed the door's knob in frantic and tried to shut the door close in Miyuki's face. But to his dismay, the door wouldn't budge. Looking down at the floor in trepidation, his eyes widen when he realized Miyuki stuck his foot to prevent the door from shutting close. Sawamura snapped his head up, his apprehension turning into anger. "What do you think you're doing teme?!"

Miyuki smiled at him pleasantly. Then—

Sawamura yelped in surprise when the door was suddenly kicked open and a strong hand grabbed his arm, yanking him forcefully outside of the door.

"Wha-?!"

"We need to talk, but not here." Miyuki stated in a casual voice. Taking hold of Sawamura's arm in a tight grasp, Miyuki proceeded in dragging the pitcher outside in a cold night and made his way into the path that leads to the baseball field.

"Teme, just where in the hell are you taking me?! I can walk on my own!" The pitcher tried to rip his arm away from the firm grip, but Miyuki's hold didn't waver. The first year noticed that they were on their way to the second field where no one probably can hear them, but just the thought of being alone with Miyuki scared Sawamura to his core and he resisted from the catcher's hold more stubbornly.

"Miyuki! I'm not kidding! Let go of me!"

Sawamura nearly stumbled on his feet when Miyuki released his arm in an abrupt manner. The pitcher tried to balance himself hurriedly, gaining his equilibrium from the sudden lost of Miyuki's weight support. Seething from the callous treatment, Sawamura was about to open his mouth in anger when Miyuki promptly turned his body around to face him.

Sawamura's mouth went dry. The pitcher could see the simmering rage underneath Miyuki's calm countenance. He nearly cringed in fear when the catcher tilted his chin harshly and steered his face close to Miyuki's.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Sawamura?" Miyuki asked in a calm voice.

Sawamura scoffed, trying hard to ignore the shivers pooling down his spine from the mere contact with Miyuki's fingers.

"What are you talking about?! And why am I even here teme?! It's cold!"

Miyuki's grip on his chin tightens. "Answer my question, you idiot. Do you really think I'm kidding? Do you think I lied to you when I told you I'm not going out with that girl?"

Eyes growing wide, Sawamura suddenly felt confuse from the conversation. "Huh?"

"I told you I'm not going out with her, right? Did you not believe me then?"

"Huh?"

"I'm being serious here, you idiot!"

"Well, what am I supposed to say?!"

Miyuki blinked, his anger temporarily forgotten. "What do you mean?"

Sawamura ripped his chin away from Miyuki hold, rolling his eyes. "Is this what this is all about? You're angry because you thought I believed what they were saying?"

Miyuki slid his fingers on his hair in frustration. "Hah? So you don't?"

The pitcher shifted on his feet uneasily, averting his eyes way from the catcher. "Well, yeah I did. At first."

Miyuki gaped. He didn't expect that answer at all. Looking around him to confirm he wasn't dreaming, Miyuki rubbed his forehead as the sign of his earlier headache came back in full force. Ah, geez. He'll be suffering a migraine at this rate. Miyuki's voice came out a bit tired when he next spoke.

"Then what's going on Bakamura? Why are you avoiding me?"

Sawamura bit his lower lip. Despite the cold air creeping on his body and into his fray nerves, the emotions burning hotly inside his chest, swirling into a tangle of baffling sensation threatened to burst out of his body into hot tiny pieces. How would he answer that question? How can he say that he was suddenly plunged into a deep hell of romantic ideas? How can he say that he suddenly realize he was madly, deeply in love with the very same person asking him what's going on? Sawamura closed his eyes tightly, drowned in the endless questions whirling in his mind.

_Shit, I really like him, am I?' _The thought made him flushed in embarrassment.

Miyuki watched as different emotions filtered in and out of Sawamura's expression. He could see how the pitcher was struggling with his question. Was it really that hard of a question to make a simple response? He didn't ask anything difficult, did he? What's going on with this brat that he's acting this way?

Frustrated with his own thoughts, Miyuki trained his attention back to the first year and caught a glimpse of a light flush spreading over Sawamura's cheeks. The pitcher was biting his lower lip, his eyes peeking at Miyuki beneath his eyelashes. There something weird with the expression etched on his face, something Miyuki couldn't point out although the name was just on the edge of his mind. Something he knew was pretty important. When Sawamura lifted his head a little and their eyes met, Miyuki's entire body turned rigid, a sudden realization smacked him squarely on his face.

_Don't tell me—_

With his heart beating loudly on his ears, Miyuki grinned in relief, a huge weight lifting from his chest. This idiot, he was probably straining his brain in desperate attempt to find explanations and understand those feelings swirling inside of him. Sawamura is different from him. Unlike Miyuki, It'll be a while before he can finally accept his feeling towards the catcher. But one thing Miyuki felt sure of. Sawamura likes him back. Miyuki felt a soft smile broke out of his face.

Walking tentatively close in front of Sawamura, Miyuki lifted his hand and slid his fingers gently through Sawamura's soft hairs. He noted how the first-year turned rigid from the contact and the tension rose in his shoulder. Slowly, Miyuki pulled the pitcher close to his chest and placed Sawamura's forehead at the crook of his neck. Miyuki sighed with relief when the pitcher didn't protest.

"Geez, stop making me so anxious, will you?" He whispered teasingly.

Sawamura's breath hitched. Close, so close. He can feel the heat radiating from Miyuki's body, seeping into his skin. The warmth spreading throughout his body like a flameless fire. It was just like when they were locked in the shed. Their bodies were so close Sawamura wasn't sure whose heat burning more hotly. Warm. So warm. Sawamura found himself relaxing in Miyuki's hold, basking in the scent of the catcher overwhelming his senses. Trembling slightly, Sawamura lifted his hands and clutched his fingers tightly onto the hem of Miyuki's shirt.

The catcher smiled gently when he felt the pitcher sinking into his embrace and moving in his body closer, finally a tad relaxed. Miyuki placed his check on the side of Sawamura's head and nuzzled into his ear, drawing in his scent deeply. Miyuki sighed in contentment.

Sawamura was now blushing so intensely that he's getting light-headed from so much blood reddening his face. He tried to think of something else besides the catcher holding him, but his entire senses were solely focused into the man holding him tightly. Acting on pure impulse, Sawamura circled his arms around Miyuki's waist and melted his body into the other. Sawamura felt the answering embrace from the catcher, tightening his hold around Sawamura more than ever.

"Cold?" Miyuki whispered.

Blushing, Sawamura nodded and sunk deeper into the embrace. Miyuki grinned.

"Ne, Sawamura."

"Nani?" The pitcher responded in a muffled voice, his face buried deep in Miyuki's neck.

"You're free this Sunday, right?"

Sawamura stiffen. Gathering his remaining courage, he lifted his head a little without breaking from the embrace and looked up cautiously. Sawamura found himself mesmerized from the pleasure etched pleasantly on Miyuki's face, his eyes glinting in their usual playful manner. Despite the uncertainty still lurking in his heart, Sawamura's lips lifted a little in slight amusement.

"Uhm… maybe."

Miyuki raised one of his hands and pinched the other cheek, hard. "You brat, I'm serious."

"Ouch!"

"Well?"

Nursing his cheek painfully, Sawamura focused his attention back to Miyuki. "I-I'm free."

The catcher grinned playfully. Drawing in the pitcher closer to him again, Miyuki kissed his forehead softly. He heard Sawamura's quick intake of breath and Miyuki chuckled "Then, it's a date."

Sawamura's body instantly turned rigid, his eyes growing wide in disbelief. Did he hear it right? D-D-D-Da-Date? Wha-? D-Date? With M-M-Miyuki?

"W-W-What the hell?" Sawamura stammered.

Leaning his face close to the pitcher, Miyuki smirked as he looked deep into Sawamura's eyes, his own eyes full of mischief."You don't want to?" Miyuki asked huskily.

"T-T-That's-" Suddenly, Sawamura sunk right back into Miyuki's embrace, his entire body combusting red in total embarrassment.

Miyuki's laughed echoed throughout the entire field.

….

"Eto- Eijun-kun?" Haruichi hesitated. They were on their way to practice. Furuya have cleaning duties and it was just the two of them. It had been such a long day for Haruichi. Especially with Eijun-kun acting like McDonalds' grinning manically.

"Hm?" Sawamura turned to look at his friend, all teeth.

The pink-haired batting genius shivered from the sight. What is this? End of the world? Because Eijun-kun being this happy meant a complete disaster for their entire team. Dealing with a hyperactive Sawamura Eijun was already hard enough, but an _EXTREMELY _happy Eijun-kun? Haruichi shuddered. It'll be the demise of Seido High School Baseball Club, that's for sure. He can just imagine the reactions of their senpai once they saw this newly _in love_ Eijun-kun. It'll be a complete tragedy.

It looks like his talk with Miyuki-senpai last night was successful. Haruichi couldn't think of another reason his friend was being this giddy. When he came back to his dorm last night laden with Eijun-kun's food, he was mildly surprise to see Miyuki-senpai dragging his friend away. Haruichi didn't even try to follow them, thinking it'll be best for Eijun-kun to finally face his feelings. But this—

Haruichi sweat dropped. This is just too much. Really. Turning his attention back to his friend, Haruichi asked curiously. "Are you and Miyuki-senpai going out now?"

Haruichi lifted his brow in surprise when the pitcher suddenly stumbled on his feet and snapped his head towards Haruichi so fast, it made the other look dizzy. "W-What are you talking about, Harucchi? Ahaha… It's not like that, mou… really… Aha..aha..Ahahahaha…"

"Haaa…" Haruichi voice trailed off, suddenly feeling awkward. What kind of reaction is that? He watched as his friend bit his lower lip uncertainly and scratched his head in hesitation.

Sawamura met his eyes and let out a soft sigh. "Well, not really. I mean, I don't think so."

"Eh? Why?"

"Well… uhm—I guess—well- because no one really confessed?"

Haruichi creased his brows in confusion. "Then why are you so happy?"

The question turned his friend's face into a pinkish color, more pink than Haruichi had ever his entire life besides his and his brother's hair. The pitcher squirmed on his feet as he stammered on his response. "Well, that's—ah-mah—"

"Ano, sumimasen."

Both too preoccupied with their conversation, the two of them jumped in surprise and whirled around immediately to see the person who spoke out of nowhere. They found a girl standing just a few feet away, dipping her head slightly in greeting. Haruichi dipped his chin in response and Sawamura turned his body completely around, scrutinizing the girl in detail.

The girl tilted her head a little and smiled lightly at the both of them.

Sawamura blinked.

'_Dare-?'_

…

End of Chapter...


	8. Chapter 8 - Part I

**The Catcher and the Pitcher**

**Chapter Eight **_**(Part I)**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ano, sumimasen."<em>

_Being too preoccupied with their conversation, Sawamura and Haruichi jumped in surprise and whirled around immediately to see the person who spoke out of nowhere. They found a girl standing just a few meters away, dipping her head slightly in greeting. Haruichi dipped his chin in response and Sawamura turned his body completely around, scrutinizing the girl in details._

_The girl tilted her head a little and smiled lightly at the both of them._

_Sawamura blinked._

'_Dare—? '_

The girl walked casually towards them, a small breeze blowing her hair sideways and covering nearly half of her face. With their brows furrowed in confusion, Sawamura and Haruichi narrowed their eyes into slits, trying to scrutinize their sudden caller carefully. Who is she?

The girl smiled and halted before them, seizing her wayward hairs and tucking them at the side of her nape. When she lifted her gaze to look at them, Haruichi and Sawamura felt their jaws' dropped. They found themselves staring at her with dumfounded look on their faces.

She was simply beautiful. Although she stood a head shorter than Sawamura, her confident stance made her look taller. Her dark wavy hair escaped from her clutch and bounced enticingly just below her shoulders. Her deep brown eyes were adorned with long, thick eyelashes and her delicate lips were tilted in a small smile. She was only wearing Seido's simple school uniform, but it fitted her body so well, Sawamura nearly assumed it was design with her in mind. He couldn't remember any other girl in their school who fitted into those uniforms perfectly. The girl was not as sexy as Sakamoto Rika-san, who was famous for her ample breast, slim waist and enticing hips. If Sawamura would compare her stature to someone else, well, it would be Wakana. Simple and sexy in her own way. But the pitcher thought those features were not the main reasons why she looked so attractive though. Sawamura couldn't accurately point it out, but it was probably the confidence she oozed that made her look so alluring.

"Ano—"

Sawamura was suddenly brought back from his musing when he heard her voice.

"Ano, are the both of you members of baseball club?"

Sawamura blinked. "Eh?"

The girl blinked back. "Ah, am I wrong?"

Haruichi cleared his throat and the girl shifted her gaze at him. "No, we're in baseball club—eto—ano—?"

"Ah! Arashi. Arashi Mika. Second-year. Everyone calls me Mika-chan. Nice to meet you." She grinned and bowed her head.

"Ah, then—Mika-senpai." Haruichi smiled lightly in return. "It's true we're both members of baseball club, Mika-senpai. My name's Kominato Haruichi and he's Sawamura Eijun—" Haruichi nodded towards the pitcher. Mika smiled at Sawamura and the pitcher bowed deeply, flushing a little.

"Eijun-chan and Haru-chan, ne? Okay, I get it."

The two first years blushed, caught-off guard from their names being called casually.

Haruichi coughed shyly and continued with his question. "Eh, can we help you with something senpai?"

"Ah! Gomen, but can you help me? I've been trying to locate your practice field this whole time, but this school's so huge! I got lost and couldn't find it at all! Thank goodness I asked you two." She huffed, dusting her uniform for any imaginary dirt the two first years couldn't even find in slightest.

Haruichi tilted his head, thinking. Does she intend to apply as one of the managers? She doesn't look like the type to join any sports club at all. How should he put it? It simply doesn't suit her. And anyway, isn't it a bit too late for that? It'll be summer in a few weeks time.

"I know someone in baseball club so I thought I should give my greetings. I transferred here just last week." Mika explained, smiling a little when she saw the pink-haired first year shot her with look full of confusion.

Haruichi flushed. He didn't realize he was that obvious. "I-I see. Then you can come with us senpai. We can take you there. Ne, Eijun-kun?"

"Huh? Ah, yeah." Sawamura scratched his head, smiling with hesitation. Haruichi lifted his brow at the uncertainty he heard from his friend's response.

"Really?! Arigatou!" Mika's smile widen as she joined the two first years. "Ahhh, thank goodness I asked you two. My sense of direction is a bit off, you see. I'm really lucky I saw you while I was wandering off." She grinned apologetically.

"Heeeh…" Haruichi dipped his face slightly, trying to cover up his disbelief. _A bit off?_ The baseball field isn't that far from where they stood. How the hell did she gotten lost? In the first place, is it even possible for someone to lose her way in such an obvious pathway? Unbelievable.

While the three of them continued their walk towards the baseball field, Sawamura studied the girl covertly. Why? Why could he feel an uneasy feeling crawling steadily on his heart? He couldn't explain why, but this girl's presence made him a bit uncomfortable. It was like he instinctively knew they shouldn't have met. He could feel a foreboding feeling creeping on his spine whenever he looks at her or every time her gaze met with his. Sawamura's forehead creased in wariness. What is this feeling? There was a twinge in his heart, a nervous pang churning from his stomach into his chest. There just something about what she said earlier that bothered and worried him, but as short as Sawamura's attention span was, he couldn't remember it at all.

When they turned around a corner and they finally saw the baseball field in a distance, Mika halted and gasped in astonishment. Sawamura and Haruichi raised their brows when she suddenly rounded up on them, her eyes shining with eagerness.

"Err… S-Senpai?"

"That's the field?! No way! Sugoi! Ne, how's the practice here in Seido? Is it really hard? I heard it isn't easy to enter the first-string team. Both of you are first years right? So you're not regulars then? What are your positions? Do you get to play often? What are-?" And her questions trailed on and on that the two first years gaped in wonder.

Haruichi blinked. _What the-?_ He didn't even have the chance to hear half of the questions. Everything just went pass on his ears. The pink-haired first-year sweat dropped as he wondered if it's a special ability bestowed only to girls, because even Eijun-kun during his Attention-Deficit Hyperactive-Disorder mode wasn't this relentless with his questions.

When Haruichi looked at his friend, he found Eijun gaping at Mika-senpai incredulously. Haruichi couldn't blame him. It was probably the first time for the both of them to encounter such female species since they entered high school and the baseball field isn't exactly full of girls. Haruichi thanked the heavens their managers were normal. "Eto—we're both in first-string team, senpai."

Mika halted on her incessant chatter as she turned to look at them, her eyes widening in disbelief. "Ara, Seriously?! With that kind of naive look and short height—uh—I mean, even though you still look so inexperienced? That's impressive!"

Sawamura finally snapped back from his unusual state of tranquility. Everyone knew he wouldn't pass up this chance. Placing one of his hand on his hip, the pitcher grinned at her smugly and pointed the other to himself. "That's right senpai! And I'm the future ace who will lead the team to victory! Sawamura Eijun—better remember my name! Kahahahaha!"

Mika stared. "No way. I can't believe it! You look dumb—uh—I mean, you don't look like it at all! Sugoi! You must be really, really good despite your looks!"

"No, no. I'm still not that good at all. Kahahaha! Mah, you could say I'm currently the team's secret weapon and Harucchi's the second best!" Sawamura boasted out loud, tilting his nose haughtily.

Haruichi sweat dropped, observing his two companions talking animatedly. What's with this conversation? Anyway, wasn't she keeps on slipping insults with her words just now? And Eijun-kun didn't even notice. He had to give it to his friend. Eijun-kun can be a formidable conversationalist when it comes to his cluelessness.

The pink-haired first year cringed inwardly when Mika-senpai suddenly squealed.

"The two of you must be good players then! Sugoi! Sugoi! Ne, if you're in first string, then you know _that_ guy right?"

Sawamura blinked, his stride slowing down. "That guy?"

She nodded a she slowed down as well. "Yeah, that arrogant guy. That baka Kazu—"

"Oi, kura, Sawamura! Who are you calling the future ace, teme?! I can hear you all the way from the here, baka!"

Sawamura blanched, startled from the sudden interruption, while his two companions halted and turned their heads towards the direction of the voice. Haruichi secretly sighed in relief.

Kuramochi stomped towards them briskly, heading at Sawamura with full intention to choke the pitcher. '_That idiot and his insolent bragging_.' But Kuramochi halted from his stride when he realized that the two freshmen weren't alone.

Kuramochi blinked. _Eh? A girl?_

Lifting his brows skeptically, Kuramochi studied the girl standing between the two first years. '_Don't tell me Sawamura is flirting with someone? And to a girl no less? That idiot-! If it's true, I'll kill him later.' _He swore as he continued walking closer to them.

Kuramochi stopped short when he finally had the chance to see her fully. Oi, Wait a minute. Now that he gotten nearer, he realized she looks so damn familiar_. Awfully familiar_. Kuramochi narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the girl closely. He had a feeling he met her before. But where-?

Suddenly, his eyes widen and his jaw dropped in astonishment as a memory flashed before his eyes. _Wait. Wait. Wait._ He stood frozen as his mind caught up with what he was seeing.

Wait a damn minute, isn't that-? Isn't she-? It's her! It's really her! Oh shit! Holy shit! Double shit! _(And every kind of shit-calling curse he could come up with!)_ Arashi Mika-san! The girl from the rumors! Miyuki's—

Pause.

Uhh—aree? Wait, what was it again? Oh yeah, that bastard megane didn't even inform them about his real relationship with her! _I'll kill him too._

Oi. Oi. Oi. Then what's going on? Why, of all people, is she with Sawamura? Didn't he realize who she is? And after the catcher told them specifically not to entertain this girl if she dropped by at their club! This idiot-!

With a vein of irritation throbbing on his forehead, Kuramochi sprinted over and slammed his body against the pitcher, hard. Haruichi and Mika-san jumped out of the way, their eyes widening, while Sawamura's yelp of surprise was cut off midway when Kuramochi wrapped his arm around the pitcher's neck, hauling him away from the other two and bringing Sawamura along with him as he crouched down onto the ground. He gritted his teeth.

"Are you really that big of an idiot?! Huh, Sawamura?! Huh?! I can't believe you! Shall I call you the master of all idiots from now on, huh?! Huh?! Master idiot! Baka! Aho!" Kuramochi hissed as he shook the first year in frustration.

"Haaah?! W-what are you t-talking about, Kuramochi-senpai! A-and, onegai, c-can't breathe!" Sawamura struggled from his senpai's tight hold.

"Why did you bring her here?!"

"E-Eh? But s-she's looking for someone! Ugh!" Sawamura choked. Tapping Kuramochi's arm around his neck in panic, Sawamura let out a whining gasp. "S-Senpai!"

Kuramochi ignored the first year's breathless wailing and tightened his grip. "Baka! Didn't Miyuki tell us not to bring her here? And you did it out of all people! Didn't the two of just had a fight over her? Huh?!"

Sawamura paused, stilling from his helpless struggle. Fight? Over her? Wha-? Momentarily ignoring the chokehold Kuramochi had over him, Sawamura turned to look at his senpai in total confusion.

"Huh? I-I don't understand Kuramochi-senpai."

Kuramochi stopped short from strangling his kouhai. _Don't understand-? _ Meeting Sawamura's gaze with a confused gape of his own, Kuramochi creased his brows thoughtfully. Huh?

Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Now that he think about it, Sawamura and even Ryo-san's little brother wasn't there last night when Miyuki threatened everyone about her. And Sawamura had no idea about her real name or what she really looks like, even the others at the club were totally clueless in regards to her looks. Actually, it was just him, Chris-senpai and Jun-san who really knew. Shit, this is bad. So bad. Like so so so bad. He has to do something.

Kuramochi suddenly stood from his squatted position, taking his arm away from its tight hold of Sawamura's neck and throwing the pitcher caught-off guard from the sudden release. Sawamura found himself falling face down onto the dirt, struggling to regain his breath.

The shortstop stepped over Sawamura's winded figure and smiled towards the other two who were watching him and Sawamura with wary expressions. He walked towards the girl with a strained smile on his face and nearly bit his tongue off when he got a good look of her face. Gah, this girl's very attractive.

Mika blinked at him warily. "Uhh… What is it?"

The shortstop snapped back from his thoughts. "Eh? Ah, Kyaha! Gomen, gomen. Ehh, I'm in baseball club too. Kuramochi Youichi. Second year. I'm wondering why you're with my kouhai?"

Mika's face lightened up considerably. "Ara, second year? Then we're the same! My name's Arashi Mika. Nice to meet you!"

"Ahaha, same here." Kuramochi's strained smile came back. From the corner of his eye, he saw the pitcher walked beside Haruichi, grumbling furiously about the mistreatment he received. Kuramochi felt a bead a sweat rolling down on his forehead. This is bad.

"Ne, if you're a second year in baseball club, then you know him, right?" Mika asked.

"Him?"

Mika nodded. "Kazuya."

"Uhh—who?" This is really, really bad. He was already breaking out buckets of sweats. Kuramochi felt the sudden change of atmosphere around the two freshmen. He knew they heard her question quite clearly, but he resisted the urge to look at Sawamura. Kuramochi focused his attention to Mika instead.

Mika tilted her head, confused. "Kazuya. Miyuki Kazuya? You know him right? I thought that guy is famous in his club. Eijun-chan and Haru-chan knows him too right?" She looked at the two in question.

"Uhh—I—" Haruichi looked up at his friend, worried. Eijun-kun face was starting to lose its color.

"Ara, you don't know him? What about Eijun-chan?" She turned her attention towards the pitcher. Sawamura merely stared back at her blankly, his mouth agape. "Eh? No way. No one knew him?"

"Ah, yeah, we know him." Kuramochi cut in. He shot a worried glance towards the pitcher, wincing under his breath when he saw Sawamura's face morphing into a mortified expression.

'_Baka, you're so slow.' _That bastard Miyuki, he should have told Sawamura about her, even just her name.

On the other side, Sawamura's heart nearly burst out of his chest as he felt his entire body stiffening in shock, his mind going from entirely blank to chaotic in circles. He was getting dizzy from the overload of information suddenly dawning on him. Clenching his hand tightly, his grip on his bag tightened as he felt his breath leaving his lungs in dread. Kazuya. She said _Kazuya_, right?

**'_We were just talking about Miyuki's girlfriend transferring here in Seido, teme!"_**

All of a sudden, Jun's yell yesterday echoed over his ears in a staggering clarity, making him gasped in disbelief, and his heart lodging itself painfully in his throat.

This is it. This is why he was bothered earlier. Why he felt a twinge of nervousness from her presence. When he heard that she transferred here just last week, his mind tried to remind him of what he heard from Jun yesterday. That's the reason. Sawamura stared at Mika-senpai, his eyes widening in comprehension.

It's her. This is the girl Chris-senpai saw walking with Miyuki last week. She was the girl Miyuki insisted wasn't his girlfriend, the one he felt jealous of when he heard about her from the very beginning. She was the girl Miyuki knew even before Sawamura entered his life. The _very same girl_ who became the main reason why everything started in the first place.

_Oh God._

It's really her, standing before him in flesh. Then what's wrong with her? Sawamura couldn't see the reason why Miyuki vehemently denied that she was his girlfriend. Sawamura couldn't even imagine any guy rejecting her. She was just beyond beautiful. It isn't just possible. Could it be Miyuki-? What if he was really lying -?

Sawamura shook his head fervently. No. No. No. They've already talk about this. Stop thinking. Shit, he needed to stop thinking.

Seeing the doubts slowly creeping in Sawamura's expression, Kuramochi knew he had to get the pitcher away from her presence. Like, _Right. Now._ Looking at Haruichi in alarm, his eyes met with the other and the shortstop knew the first-year caught on what's going as well. His eyes said the very same thing. They needed to separate these two. Immediately.

Completely unperturbed by the sudden rise of tension between her three companions, Mika rounded up at Kuramochi in excitement. "Eh?! You know Kazuya?! Miyuki Kazuya? Can you bring me to him? I really need to talk to him, it's important!" She bounced on her feet eagerly.

Kuramochi shot her an uncomfortable smile. Narrowing his eyes at Haruichi covertly in warning to flee, the first year grabbed Sawamura's arm and yanked the other towards the baseball field in haste. With his mind still in a state of conflicting thoughts and his entire body sagging of its usual energy, Sawamura was easily hauled away like a sack of dehydrated potatoes. The pitcher didn't even protest from the forceful treatment, he was too deflated from the shocking revelation. Kuramochi could have even sworn Sawamura's spirit was leaking out of his gaping mouth.

Mika tilted her head as she noticed the two first years running away. "Eh? Where are they going? Haru-chan? Eijun-chan!" She called out in a shrilled tone, her voice ringing around them like a fork being dragged across a glass plate.

Kuramochi winced, his ears ringing from the sudden abuse. Wanting to get away from her as soon as possible, Kuramochi interrupted her screaming. "Eh… gomen, Mika-san. Miyuki's not here at the moment. I heard he had something to do, so he asked the coach for a day off today." He lied.

Her eyes widen as she whirled to face him again, Sawamura and Haruichi's escape were completely thrown out of her mind. "Ehh?! He's not here?"

Kuramochi nodded his head eagerly.

"Why?!"

He shrugged.

"You don't know?"

Kuramochi shook his head.

"You don't know how to contact him either?"

"No idea."

"What about when he'll return? Can you guess?"

"Impossible." Kuramochi shook his head convincingly. Well, even if he was lying to her from the start, this time, he was confident of his answer. It's really impossible to predict what Miyuki's thinking. He really had no idea where that bastard wanders off during his free day. And on that note, Kuramochi had no intention whatsoever to even start trying.

"No way." Mika's shoulders sagged in disappointment.

"Sorry I'm not much of a help."

Silence.

Just when he thought she was about to turned and walked away in defeat, Mika suddenly stood straight, a dark and ominous aura unexpectedly bursting around her like wild fire. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she looked up at him, her gaze deeply boring into his. Kuramochi felt his brow twitched uneasily.

"M-Mika-san?"

Kuramochi broke out in nervous sweats as she stepped closer and rounded up on him intimately, her face a mere inch away from him. His eyes turned practically cross from her sudden nearness. He moved his hands between them, trying to put out some breathing space. _Wha-?_

"You're not lying to me, are you?" She whispered.

He gulped, the sudden pressure coming from her making him shivered inwardly. Kuramochi shook his head fervently.

"Really?"

The shortstop nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Mika stared at him with a hard glint on her eyes. Moving her face a little more close, she was about to open her mouth to say something when they suddenly heard a voice called out from afar.

"Kuramochi-chan! Coach's looking for you!" Masuko's voice cut through the tension between them.

Kuramochi sighed in relief while the knot coiling inside his stomach eased from the unexpected interruption.

'_Saved.'_

Looking back at Mika, Kuramochi lifted his brow in confusion as the girl stiffened before him. Jumping like there was a spring attached to her shoes, Mika leaped from their close proximity in haste and swallowed audibly as she turned to see Masuko-san coming towards them.

Fixing her attention back at the shortstop, her smile wobbled as she stammered on her words. "W-Well, if Kazuya isn't here, I guess I shouldn't stay around any longer. I'll be going then! Sorry for the interruption! And please forget about what happened, onegaishimasu! Well then-! If you'll excuse me—! " She quickly turned and scurried away in opposite direction, dust raging behind her like a storm.

Kuramochi blinked, taken aback from her sudden disappearance. _Eh? Huuuuhhh?!_

'_What was that? Eh, what was that?!' _ For a moment he was pretty sure he would be gobbled up in one bite. Literally. She was looking at him so viciously that Kuramochi was breaking out in cold sweats. She was totally different in front of Sawamura and Haruichi. What the-?!

Somehow, the shortstop had a feeling he was dealing with a yakuza just now. But—_Kyahaha_! That couldn't be it, right?

Kuramochi sweat dropped. _Right._

Masuko halted before him, panting. "Ugah! What's wrong Kuramochi-chan? You don't look so well."

Scratching his head thoughtfully, Kuramochi shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Who was that girl by the way? Your friend?"

"Err, no. Miyuki's."

Masuko blinked. "Miyuki? Really?"

Despite his perplexity from what happened earlier, Kuramochi smirked. Anyone would probably have the same reaction if they heard that bastard having a friend. Miyuki bonding with someone outside of baseball field was just beyond implausible. That bastard even fell in love with Sawamura, a baseball player just like him, Geez. He looked at Masuko-san.

"That was her, Masuko-san, the girl from the rumors."

Pause.

"Huh?"

Kuramochi snickered. "You know, Miyuki's supposed G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D."

"….."

"..…"

Masuko's eyes widen, shocked. "Ugaaaahhhh?!"

….

Miyuki tightened the muscle on his calf, bracing himself for the impact of the ball he knew will be coming alarmingly fast. Moving the glove a little higher for a fastball, Miyuki hid his wince as the ball landed on his grasp forcefully. Furuya's really in a good mood today. His pitch has more power than usual and that was saying something since it was the only way the pitcher knew how to throw his pitches. Even Miyuki, who could easily catch his fastballs in any day, was having a bit of a hard time at the present. And Furuya looked more focused today, not to mention his aura was burning relentlessly since they started practicing. Did something good happen with this guy?

"Yosh, the power is good, but you have to throw it a little bit lower. Try throwing it with you arm lower to your chest; you may gain more control through that angle without the power decreasing too much. And stop spreading your aura, baka! You're going to burn us at this rate!" Miyuki sweat dropped as he turned to look at Kawakami, watching the poor guy inching away from Furuya. The second-year pitcher was still suffering from his trauma with Tetsu-san's aura bursting out constantly during his recent intense batting training. Thank goodness the issue had been solved between their Captain and Vice-Captain satisfactorily, or they might have ended up just like him.

Miyuki could only shake his head at the thought. Furuya and Tetsu-san shared a lot of similarities when it comes to expressing their feelings. Awkward, yes, but at the same time completely and obviously straightforward. They may looked reserved and standoffish most of the time, but they tended to show more emotion than anyone else when they felt strongly over certain things. They simply didn't show what they feel on their faces. They expressed it through their actions. And it was unexpectedly easy to spot these oddities when you know where to look. Miyuki knew most of their teammates were aware of it too. That's why Tetsu-san had been able to build a strong friendship with Jun-san, and Furuya was starting steadily with Sawamura and Haruichi.

The catcher smirked fondly. In a way, he was both alike and opposite of them. He's certainly a straightforward kind of guy, and he was not afraid to express it to anyone even to his senpai's. But at the same time, Miyuki knew exactly how to be reserved, and he was an expert in doing so. In this field, Miyuki knew no one is more standoffish than him. No one is more secretive than him. And no one can easily spot weaknesses more than him, because honestly, they were his own weaknesses as well. So every time he watched Furuya struggling to fit in with his teammates, Miyuki knew the feeling very well, because he was also struggling with the same thing.

Miyuki looked over the baseball field. Seido players were different from any teammates he was with during senior and junior league. They knew what he was capable of, and they respect his strength as a catcher. Everyone trusted his judgment, and although there were lots of time Miyuki just bluff his way through his plays, no one complained the way he handle things on his end. The team was important to him, as he knew he was as important to them as well. He didn't regret, not even in slightest that he decided to enter Seido over the other schools. Here is where Miyuki belongs, and here, Miyuki smirked fondly, is where he met Sawamura Eijun.

A total straightforward pitcher without any reservations inside of baseball game, Sawamura is the complete opposite of Miyuki who is a sly catcher full of reservations in regards to his feelings among certain things. Sawamura is his complete opposite, yes, and so different from him that Miyuki felt compelled to possess him entirely.

Chuckling under his breath, his heart warmed considerably when he remembered Sawamura's expression last night. Oh, how he wished he brought his phone last night, he would have been able to take a picture of his pitcher being so cute. He wondered if he will be given another chance to take it after all? Miyuki smirked evilly. Well, surely, he'll just have to suggest another embarrassing activity to gain that level of cuteness. He only suggested a date last night. What level of cuteness will he see if he kissed him? Miyuki's smirk widens. The extreme kind of cuteness, that's for sure. And this time, he will make it certain it wouldn't be forgotten. Because honestly, being cute is not a part of Sawamura Eijun's obvious characteristic. Not at all. On that note, he also has to make sure Sawamura will only show that kind of face in front of him and no one else.

He snickered. He couldn't wait to see his pitcher today. With all the arrangements Coach Kataoka were asking him and Chris-senpai to prepare for the summer tournament, he was constantly called out to meetings for the improvements of the pitchers' practice menu. Not to mention the preparations for the incoming Spring Festival as well and Miyuki hadn't been able to spend any quality time with Sawamura as much as he wanted to. He was out in a meeting this whole morning too. Last night, the pitcher refused vehemently when Miyuki suggested walking him to his door. Sawamura was having a hard time looking at him without blushing furiously so Miyuki conceded at the end. But today, he was hoping Sawamura's awkwardness finally ebbed a little. Well, Miyuki surely hoped so, because he didn't want the others seeing Sawamura being so cute. That was for his eyes only.

"—yuki-senpai."

The catcher adjusted his glasses, thinking of several effective ways to make Sawamura flushed more adorably.

"Miyuki-senpai!"

Startled, Miyuki looked up in surprise. He found Furuya looking down at him with his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong Furuya?"

"That's what I'm asking since ten minutes ago. You're spacing out, senpai."

"That's—" Miyuki faked a cough, trying to hide his discomfort for being caught. "Ah, Gomen. Let's continue then. And I'm not spacing out; I just got caught thinking about something." He lied.

Furuya lifted his brow. "Yeah, I can see that Miyuki-senpai. There was this very perverted look on your face when I was calling out to you." He deadpanned.

Miyuki nearly choked on his tongue, and this time, his coughs were definitely genuine as he tried recovering from his surprise. What the—Furuya was usually an airhead, but he can be sharp at times too, or was Miyuki that obvious? He hoped not or it'll be a big blow to his character. "I'm not thinking of anything perverted, aho. Let's just continue." He wheezed out.

"Hmm…"

He rolled his eyes. "Just go back to your position, Furuya." Miyuki grabbed his helmet and was about to put it back on when he realized the pitcher didn't even move from where he stood. He lifted his brow.

"Hey, did you hear me?"

Furuya didn't respond.

'_I'm being ignored, huh.'_

Sighing in exasperation, Miyuki looked up and found the pitcher looking straight ahead through the net behind him. With a vein of irritation ticking on his forehead, Miyuki turned to see what caught his kouhai's undivided attention. He was about ready to reprimand him for spacing out himself when Miyuki found Sawamura and Haruichi standing just a few meters away, both of them looks like they've just arrived for practice. Che, he'll forgive Furuya just this once.

Miyuki was just about to call out to them when Furuya suddenly turned and walked briskly out of bullpen. Miyuki blinked and he gaped after him, confused. Nani?

When he looked back at the two first years, Miyuki stopped short, finally realizing what made Furuya rushed outside. Something's wrong. He couldn't see their faces quite clearly, but Haruichi look winded with his hands on his knees and Sawamura simply stood beside him with a shocked look on his face. Miyuki creased his brows. The two first years look like they saw something terrible and they've ran away from it.

Wait, when he asked where Sawamura was earlier with Furuya, didn't he say that Sawamura and Haruichi left the class way before him? Miyuki got caught with Furuya's enthusiasm to pitch that he shrugged it off easily, but where did this two came from and why were they looked like they've encountered something awful? Worried, Miyuki followed Furuya out of bullpen.

"Something's wrong? Did something happen?" Miyauchi, who was standing near the entrance and nearly bumped with Furuya while the first year rushed out earlier, asked worriedly when he saw Miyuki's hurried pace as well.

Miyuki shook his head, walking faster. "It's nothing. We'll be back."

Miyauchi huffed. "Mah, I really don't understand what's going on, but Coach called out for you."

"Hai, I understand."

…..

Sawamura watched Haruichi ruefully as his friend bend over to his knees, trying to catch his breath. It might have been a short run, but his friend isn't exactly strong that he wouldn't be tired dragging Sawamura's dumb ass the entire way. Sawamura cursed inwardly, chastising himself. He did it again. He made them worried about him again. All because he couldn't control his own feelings.

Sawamura gritted his teeth as he remembered what happened. He couldn't believe it. He thought it'll be a while before he had a chance to meet her. So he tried not to think what he'll do, to himself and to Miyuki if it indeed happened, but now, Sawamura regretted that he didn't prepare himself much earlier. He can still feel the bitter taste of doubts inside his mouth. Sawamura can still feel the mayhem the meeting caused inside his heart.

But Sawamura couldn't help it. When he finally realized it was Mika-senpai who was seen with Miyuki, he felt scared, threatened and jealous all at the same time. He knew he wasn't that good in covering up his feelings, so Harucchi and Kuramochi-senpai probably saw the doubts on his face, but honestly, she was more than he imagined. In Sawamura's eyes, he couldn't see any fault that Miyuki wouldn't like her at all. He was no good compared to her. No good at all. He was just—

_Wait._

Sawamura paused and closed his eyes in annoyance. Running his palm over his face, the pitcher exhaled out loud. Shit, again, he was getting overwhelmed with his feelings. Getting overworked with something so worthless! So-so- no, wait, it wasn't exactly worthless per se, but still-! Ahhh, Geez!

Inhaling deeply, Sawamura suddenly shouted out loud.

"AHHHHHHH! KUUUSSSOOO!"

Haruichi jumped in surprise. _What the-?_ Looking at his friend with his eyes wide, he stammered worriedly.

"E-Eijun-kun?"

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Sawamura Eijun, you idiot! Miyuki, you dumbass! GRRRRRR!"

Sawamura stomped his foot onto the ground like a petulant child, huffing in frustration. He grabbed his head tightly in both sides, shaking it back and forth so fast that it made Haruichi dizzy just from looking.

"KUUUUSSSSOOOO!"

"E-Eijun-kun!? W-Wait! You'll break your neck!"

The pitcher grabbed his bag and threw it onto the ground, hard. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in satisfaction. "YOSHA! That felt good!"

Haruichi could only gape at his friend. _'Ehhhhh?!'_

What's going on? Did Eijun finally lose it? Well, it was really something worth worrying about, but—

Sawamura send his friend a reassuring smile, trying to ease his worries. "Don't worry, Harucchi and gomen ne."

Haruichi blinked. "Eh? For what?"

"For worrying you and Kuramochi-senpai. It's okay. I'll work this out myself." He smirked full of conviction. Ruffling his hair roughly to push any negative thoughts still lingering on his mind, Sawamura exhaled out a huge breath. "Yosh, time to go... practice, practice…" Crouching down, Sawamura was about to grab his bag from where he threw it when he heard a voice spoke unexpectedly.

"Sawamura?"

The pitcher froze, his eyes widening. Eh? Aree? That voice—don't tell me—

Aware of a sudden uneasiness creeping in, Sawamura slowly turned his head towards the direction of the voice. He gulped audibly when his gaze landed at Miyuki.

_Shit._

_He heard me._

…

End of Chapter _(Part I)_

* * *

><p>AN: *sighs* Finally! This month was so busy it nearly killed me. First of all, thank you so, so much for all the comments, reviews, and favorites. I love them and I appreciates them SOOOO much. *bows*. Anyway, since this chapter is very important, I got caught up writing the whole thing and it ended too long that it blew my mind away; hence I decided to split it into three parts. Sorry, I'm not really comfortable posting chapters that exceeded 10,000 words since I want to make every scene as interesting and memorable as possible. That's why I drew up different interesting plot in each chapter, but I didn't expect this chapter to be this long. _(Fuuuu_….) I still hoped you like this part.

PS: (Whoa, there's a PS in my A/N, _Pfft._) I'll post the next two parts immediately right after they were edited.


	9. Chapter 8 - Part II

**The Catcher and the Pitcher**

**Chapter Eight **_**(Part II)**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sawamura?"<em>

_The pitcher froze, his eyes widening. Eh? Aree? That voice—don't tell me— _

_Aware of the sudden uneasiness creeping in, Sawamura slowly turned his head towards the direction of the voice. He gulped audibly when his gaze landed at Miyuki._

_Shit._

_He heard me._

"M-Mi—"

Miyuki, who was standing just a few meters away with Furuya at his side, was looking at Sawamura with a mixture of confusion, perplexity and astonishment, his mouth slightly agape with disbelief. Sawamura let out a startled gasp and Miyuki blinked; his face still full of bewilderment.

Miyuki opened his mouth to say something, but closed them hesitatingly when he couldn't think of what to say and he frowned. What the- What was that just now-? What's going on? That wasn't just his imagination right? Not with that kind of loud and agitated yell Sawamura had let out. Not with that kind of expression Sawamura wore on his face. _And he's cursing me, __**ME**__, of all people._ Not that he hadn't done it before _(he's doing it almost every day, honestly_) but still—No, that wasn't just his imagination at all.

Miyuki suddenly felt uneasy. And a bit hurt.

With an intention to question the pitcher of his behavior and at the same time, needing to shorten the distance between them and to ease the unsettled feeling that starting to churn on his chest, Miyuki took a tentative step towards him. He froze when he saw the other flinched. Scrunching his brows, Miyuki spoke softly, uncertainly.

"What's wrong?"

"Mi-Mi—" Sawamura could only gape back like a fish, opening and closing his mouth in his baffled attempt to respond.

Miyuki frowned worriedly. "Sawamura?"

Sawamura let out a strangled sound as his reply, his voice coming out like he was choking on his own tongue. Miyuki was starting to stare at him thinking that he had finally lost his mind and at the back of his mind; Sawamura thought he probably did. Because he was hoping Miyuki was merely a product of his anxious hallucinations at the moment because honestly, Sawamura felt like his mind was spinning in an extreme level of pandemonium.

'_This is bad. Soooo bad.'_Sawamura staggered as he stood from his crouched position.

When Sawamura slowly straightened up and turned to face him fully, Miyuki frown deepened. Sawamura's face was slowly morphing in a complete terror, a ridiculous gape stamped stupidly on his face as he stared back at Miyuki. He was gawking back at him in complete disbelief it made Miyuki want to run to the nearest mirror and check his face just to make sure it wasn't damaged in any way. Miyuki was confident of his appearance, but with the way Sawamura was looking at him at the moment; you'll think a dozen elephants had found it in their good conscience to traipse joyfully all over his face.

Miyuki hesitated. "Sawamura?"

He didn't respond immediately and merely stared back at him. Miyuki was starting to get concerned. "Hey."

Sawamura whispered. "Mi-Mi—"

"Teme!"

"—Miyuki…"

Miyuki secretly sighed in relief. "What's wrong with you? What happened?"

"I-I—"

"Huh?"

Sawamura blanched, snapping right back out of his stunned state _(In which it turned into an anxious state, anyway, so it's no different at all.)_ Biting his lower lip worriedly, Sawamura's mind spun in chaotic circles.

'_Crap, he didn't hear me just now right? No, no, no, he didn't. Ahhhhhh! He did! I know he did! Wait, I didn't say anything suspicious right? No, no, I didn't. Gahhh! I did! I know I did! Gyaaah! He heard me! He really heard me! Baka! Baka! BAKAAAAABAKAAAA!'_

Sawamura tighten his grip on his bag, his heart thumping so loud he was afraid it'll burst out of his chest. He broke out in cold sweats and he started to tremble slightly. Sawamura felt like he was in a middle of a baseball game, cornered with bases loaded and no outs. His breathing was starting to come out in nervous puffs.

'_Not yet. I'm not ready yet! Kusooo! What's with this situation?! There should be a limit on what I could take in thirty minutes! Miyuki, you bastard! You always come in late! Why the hell are you here this early?! Give me time to think, teme! Time! I need time!'_

Miyuki stared at the pitcher with his eyes full of confusion. He can see Sawamura's face starting to lose its color and his eyes widening in nervousness. If he didn't know any better, the catcher was sure Sawamura was on the verge of hyperventilating.

For some unknown reason, Miyuki started to feel nervous himself. He couldn't shake the unease slowly winding on him when he saw how breathless the two first years were earlier. Something happened with these two. Something awful it made his usual energetic pitcher to become so agitated.

Worried, Miyuki decided to grill it out of him forcefully. He took a decisive step towards him.

But then—

Sawamura, his eyes widening from the sudden movement, moved a step back.

Miyuki lifted his brow, frowning. He took another tentative step forward.

The pitcher hurriedly stepped back.

Pause.

_Huh?_

Hesitating, Miyuki took another step forward.

Sawamura took a step back.

_What the-?_

Another stepped forward.

Another stepped back.

"…..."

"...…"

Forward.

Back.

Forward.

Back.

Forward.

Back.

With his brows twitching like crazy, Miyuki felt a vein dangerously close from bursting ticking heavily on his forehead. _This idiot-_ Eyes flashing in wicked irritation, he took a final step forward, waiting for the other's reaction.

In his desperate attempt to put an added distance between them, Sawamura took a hurried step back without looking, his eyes widening in surprise when his back bumped harshly on something solid. He found himself stumbling on his feet backward, consequently falling as he lost his balance.

'_Wha-?!'_

Haruichi was still on his bended position, slightly panting from his exhaustion when he felt something bumped right on his ass, hard, causing him to stumble on his feet and he flapped helplessly to regain his balance. Extending his arms in an impulse to break his fall, the pink-haired first-year could only squeak in surprise as another weight slumped over his body, his tiny arms giving out from an added weight. The two first years found themselves stumbling right down into the dirt.

"Gaahh!"

"Ugh!"

"That idiot!" Miyuki worriedly rushed towards them, Furuya close to his heels.

Haruichi wheezed, his breath coming out in painful pants as he lifted his trembling hand in desperation. "E-Eijun-kun! Y-You're heavy!" He tried unsuccessfully to worm his way out under his friend's heavy weight.

Sawamura immediately struggled to rise from his sprawled position, but it only caused their limbs to tangle in confusion. He tried to use his hand to hurl his weight away from Haruichi, but the other moved in opposite way, causing the movement to lurch them right back down onto the ground.

"E-Eijun-kun…."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"_Ee kara_, j-just get off my b-back. P-Please."

"Suman Harucchi! I'm really tryin—E-Eh?"

"Y-You're really heav—A-Aree?"

Sawamura suddenly felt his body being lifted from the ground. Blinking in surprise, he turned his head and found Miyuki, hurling Sawamura upward with his arms circled around him protectively. His eyes widen as he choked on his own tongue.

_NOOOOO!_

He froze in disbelief, his body turning rigid as Miyuki stood straight with him at his grasp, clutching the pitcher close to his chest and proceeded to tighten his hold around him. The pitcher suddenly felt breathless, his mind reeling from the heat he felt emitting out of Miyuki's body. He could only gape at the catcher, speechless.

Miyuki turned Sawamura around in his arms to face him and they stared at each other, Sawamura in astonishment and Miyuki in annoyed concern and confusion.

_What's going on?_ Miyuki thought everything went fine last night. He _knew_ it went fine. The moment they shared last night was simply magical. Sawamura was being so cute it took his breath away.

Then what happened within the span of time they weren't together today that made his pitcher so jittery around him? What happened that made him curse the catcher like he did earlier? Miyuki grabbed him at the back of his neck, boring his eyes into his in a heated question. He was about to open his mouth when he heard Haruichi spoke.

"A-ano? Eh? Furuya-kun?!"

Sawamura and Miyuki snapped right back from their own little world as they heard Haruichi's voice. Sawamura gulped gratefully while Miyuki whipped his head towards his two other kouhai in irritation.

Both of them stared in utter disbelief from what they saw.

Sawamura squeaked in surprise and Miyuki could only gape, stunned, as they saw how Furuya gallantly lifted the pink-haired first year in his arms, _bridal-style_, and tucked the other to his chest gently while his expression remained as deadpan as ever. Haruichi on the other hand was blushing furiously they thought he was getting dizzy from all the blood pooling on his cheeks. He was too shocked to even try to squirm from the pitcher's hold.

"Are you comfortable?" Furuya asked coolly.

"Eh?"

"Am I holding you right?"

"Ah, Eto—Y-yes, I mean n-no! No! I mean Furuya-kun…. I can walk on my own— Eep!" Haruichi stifled a surprise squeal when the other simply juggled him on his arms to adjust his weight. "F-Furuya-kun!"

Sighing exasperatedly from the commotion their two companions are making, Miyuki turned his attention back to Sawamura just in time to see the pitcher avoiding his gaze, biting his lower anxiously. Frowning, Miyuki was about to open his mouthto speak _again_, when this time, it was Furuya who beat him to it. Miyuki could feel another irritated vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Something's wrong?" He heard Furuya asked. Looking back at them, Miyuki saw Furuya rubbed his cheek rather intimately at his friend's hair. Haruichi stiffen slightly from the contact and his face flushed in embarrassment. Seeing his red face, Furuya moved his face closer and peered at his friend's eyes carefully. "You're turning red. Do you have a fever?"

"N-No—I—" Haruichi stammered, his cheeks burning hotter from the sudden proximity. Furuya touched his forehead to his lightly, comparing the temperature to his own.

"Let's take you to the infirmary." Furuya stated. Completely ignoring the tense atmosphere between his other friend and his senpai, Furuya grabbed Haruichi's bag from the ground and started to walk away from the other two.

Miyuki sighed in relief. They could finally talk without distraction. His arms tightened around the pitcher in anticipation.

Sawamura, with his mind still a bit preoccupied _(and drowned) _with Miyuki's gentle touches and a hand circling rhythmically at his back, was merely watching his two friends walking away when he froze, wide-eye with a sudden realization. Sawamura gasped.

Wait, wait, and wait. They're walking away. The two of them are walking away. The _two_ them. Then, that means-?

He will be left here alone with Miyuki!

_Noooooooooooo!_

"Harucchi! W-Wait!" He suddenly screamed, causing Miyuki to jump in surprise and Haruichi to snap back from his dazed state.

"W-Wait-! Furuya-kun?!" Haruichi sputtered, looking like he'd finally realize he was being carried in an embarrassing position. He tried struggling to be put down, but Furuya didn't even budge.

"O-Oi, teme Furuya! Where the hell do you think you're taking Harucchi?! Come back here, kura!" Sawamura shouted, half in irritation and half in desperation from being left alone.

"I think it's this way." Furuya merely murmured, walking hurriedly in an opposite direction.

"Wait-! Furuya-kun!" Haruichi turned to look back at his friend, grimacing in apology as he saw Eijun-kun trapped in Miyuki-senpai's grasp.

Sawamura tried to follow after them, pushing his body away from the catcher in desperation but he felt Miyuki's arms tightened around him, clutching him more tightly to his chest. Sawamura felt his heart froze, and his body stiffening in frantic. Looking back at his two friends, he could only watch in despair as they rounded up a corner and finally out of his sight.

_Gyaaaaaaah!_

Sawamura could only scream in silent desperation. His body couldn't move an inch.

'_Harucchi! Please, don't leave me!'_

Waaaaahhh, they're alone. He's alone with Miyuki. What is he going to do?! Just looking at him made him remember Mika-senpai's face. Her very _attractive _face. The face of his rival. Sawamura closed his eyes tightly.

_Nooooooo! Onegai! Anything but that-!_

"Sawamura—" Miyuki started gently.

No! No! No! NO! NO!

"Sawamura."

'_Why is this happening to me? I just want a few moments to think! Just a few moments! Someone, Help me!"_

"Sawamura!"

The pitcher snapped out of his frozen state. With his mind back on its active gear, he suddenly realized Miyuki was staring at him with his face merely inches from him and his hands at the back of his neck, his thumb caressing his cheek gently. The feeling of Miyuki's warm hand on his neck spread like a wild fire on his entire body, and Sawamura suddenly felt his knees weakening. _Not yet. Not yet. I'm not ready yet._

'_I'm not ready to face Miyuki yet! I just can't— Oh God…._

He let out a shaky breath and whispered quietly, a tad desperately. "Let go of me."

Frowning, Miyuki merely tightened his grip. "No."

"I said let me go."

"No."

"Miyuki—"

"I won't"

Sawamura started to struggle, but Miyuki's arms were like an iron, trapping him effectively inside of its clasp. The more he struggled, the more Miyuki tightened his hold. With his eyes burning in anger, Sawamura grabbed the front of his shirt, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Let. Me. Go."

Miyuki stared at him, hard, his eyes demanding Sawamura to stay still. "I. Won't."

They stared at each other, their faces hard from shear stubbornness. Sawamura felt a surge of emotions swirling inside of him, ready to burst out into tiny pieces. He didn't know what to do anymore. His frustration lodge itself on his throat, making him gasped for breath. It felt like it will consume him inside out. It felt like it was flowing on his entire body, making him hot and cold at the same time, its warmth and chills pooling in his head, making him so dizzy. He felt heavy and light at the same time. He felt so confused. And so lonely. So, so lonely. Looking at Miyuki's determined eyes, Miyuki's handsome face, and the gentleness behind his own frustrations, Sawamura felt unbelievably lonely. And so lost.

Sawamura eyelids fluttered as he looked at his hands still clutching Miyuki's shirt and whispered desperately. "Please."

Miyuki eyes softened as he saw in Sawamura's eyes the struggle his pitcher was fighting inside himself. The pain. The confusion. The loneliness. Disregarding that someone might saw them in broad daylight, Miyuki pressed his forehead against Sawamura, his eyes softening more than ever when the pitcher looked up at him, his eyes full of pained frustration.

Miyuki whispered gently. "Sawamura... what's wrong? Tell me. Please."

Sawamura stared back at him, his frustration soaring in silent. _'What's wrong? Hah! Yeah, what's wrong with me?! Why don't you tell me, teme! Because I have no Idea, you asshole! I have no idea! You stupid megane! I have no idea… Shit… Why didn't you tell me anything about her? Not a thing… Nothing at all… Shit… what am I going to do? You tell me… Because… I have no idea… Miyuki you bastard…' _Sawamura suddenly felt his eyes burning with tears and he closed his them tightly, afraid the catcher would see them and become disgusted with his emotional issues. God, what is this feeling? He felt so scared. So, so weak. So pathetic. He grabbed Miyuki's shirt with his fingers tightly, clinging onto them desperately.

Why? They've talked about this. Miyuki told him there's nothing between them. But why does it felt like he was losing already? Why does it felt like he was betrayed?

Seeing his pitcher holding back his tears, Miyuki's heart clenched painfully, like it was bleeding from the pain he could feel emitting from Sawamura. Panic, confused and worried, he cupped his face just as desperately as the other clinging on his shirt, clutching the pitcher closer to his chest tightly. Miyuki's voice cracked as he whispered despairingly. "Sawamura…."

Sawamura grabbed the hand on his cheek; his fingers tightening around Miyuki's while his tears trying to escape from his closed eyes. Miyuki's fingers are so cold. They're freezing. But he wondered why, somehow, the feeling of Miyuki's hand on his cheek warmed Sawamura all over.

So cold and so warm at the same time. Just like the feelings churning inside his heart. Just as cold as the wind caressing his cheeks and as warm as the tears burning underneath his lids. Just like Miyuki. So cold when he stood on the field as the team's catcher, but so warm when he was alone with Sawamura.

Just like last night. Miyuki was so warm last night. And despite the cold, Sawamura never felt the chills while he was being held. Never.

_Miyuki…._

Last night was special. Last night, Miyuki showed him a part of himself. And Sawamura wanted to believe it.

The memory from last night wormed its way into his heart and strangely enough, Sawamura felt so warmed. The warmth turned into a white hot fire, melting the ice encasing his illogical reasons, causing his frustration to lessen considerably and at the same time, he felt suddenly ashamed.

He felt so pathetic. So blinded with things he had no control. He may not like the catcher's personality, yes, but through all the games and practice they've been together, had Miyuki ever gave him the reason to doubt him? Probably yes. But he chose to trust him in the end just as well. Did that made him an idiot? Probably that's true. But sometimes, weren't the idiots who always won the game? In that case, he'll be an idiot for the rest of his life. And then, he won't lose. He'll have Miyuki as a prize. All to himself.

It's true he couldn't control everything. But what the hell? He's Sawamura Eijun. And Sawamura Eijun took charge of things his heart desires. No exception. Just like Baseball. Just like when he decided to attend Seido and formed a battery with Miyuki. Just like he decided to become an ace and surpass Furuya. And this time, falling in love with this megane bastard.

How could he forget? How could he give up? He was a fighter isn't he? Sawamura Eijun was never a quitter. He won't lose. Not to himself, and not to _her._

Sawamura opened his eyes gently as he felt a ghost of breath fanning on top of his head. Looking up, he felt Miyuki kissed his forehead lightly, his fingers smoothing gently on his cheek. He swallowed hard, his chest clenching from the signs of affection.

"Miyuki…" He whispered quietly.

The catcher looked down and their eyes met. Sawamura inhaled sharply. Miyuki's eyes bored into him so full of emotions. Emotions he didn't know how to describe. But one thing he knew for sure, those emotions reflected his very own.

Sawamura's jaw clenched and he was suddenly full of determination. "Miyuki…"

Miyuki caressed his cheek gently. "What is it?"

"You know…." Sawamura stared back at him. "—I don't really like you."

Miyuki blanched and he nearly stumbled on his feet when it felt like an imaginary arrow struck him on his back. Hard.

'_I don't really like you…. like you… like you… like you…likeyou…' _The echo of Miyuki's despair inside of his head.

"Uggh."

"You're a cocky bastard."

Another arrow.

"You're so selfish."

Another one, this time, it dug a bit deeper.

"I hate your smug face; you're not even that handsome."

Ouch, and that's another one, and so deep.

"And you're not yet in par with Chris-senpai's greatness. No. Not good at all."

Aaaaaaand another one. The deepest.

Poor Miyuki.

Sawamura eyes softened as he his fingers tightens around Miyuki so hard the catcher thought it cut off his blood flow, causing his already freezing fingers to go numb. Miyuki staggered on his feet, still trying to recover from the verbal abuse.

Sawamura murmured. "I don't really like you, but—" He looked up and met the other's eyes. Miyuki's breath caught in his throat, his heart thumping wildly as he saw the intense emotions swirling in Sawamura's eyes. The scene was so breathtaking, so—so beautiful.

"-but I trust you as a catcher. So this time, I will extend that trust outside the baseball field." Miyuki swallowed as the other pinned him with intense glare. "Answer my question, teme. And I want the truth."

Miyuki stammered, feeling hot all over from the heated stare Sawamura was throwing at him. God, he looks so beautiful. "O-Okay."

Sawamura eyes softened once again and he rubbed his cheek slightly in Miyuki's palm. "Last night…" He paused, and Miyuki held his breath. What about last night? Sawamura swallowed the lump lodging on his throat, his eyes flickering with uncertainty. "It's not just me who felt it, right? " Sawamura looked up at him. "What you showed me were real. It's not a lie, right? Last night, none of your actions were lies right?"

Miyuki froze, his eyes widening and he stared back at the other incredulously. Wait a minute- Lie? Last night? What is he talking about? Of course it's not a lie! Last night was one of the best nights he ever had! What is this idiot talking about? How could he doubt it? They shared something special. They discovered something special. How could it be a lie? _This idiot-!_

Miyuki suddenly cupped Sawamura's face with both hands forcefully, leaning his face so close he heard Sawamura gasped in surprise. Miyuki clutched him so close his lips were merely an inch away from the other. He muttered sharply, almost angrily.

"You idiot! I don't know what's going on and what happened that made you so uncertain with me, you idiot, but let me make one thing _clear_ Sawamura—" Miyuki tightened his grip and Sawamura nearly whimpered. "I'm maybe a lot of things, that's true. I'm cocky, I'm selfish, and yes I'm still inferior against Chris-senpai, and yes! I'm a bastard! But when it comes to my feelings for you, you listen to me you idiot! I will _never _lie! It will _never _be a lie. Not last night, not right now, and not even in the future. Do you understand me?" Miyuki snapped, panting slightly from the uncontrollable anger and frustration storming inside him.

"I will never lie. Just trust me." He whispered.

Sawamura closed his eyes tightly, feeling another burning of tears coming to surface as he sunk deeper into Miyuki's embrace. He swallowed hard and nodded his head, his voice cracking with tears as he spoke. "I-I know."

He doesn't care anymore. He won't ask. He won't pry. He will wait until Miyuki explained it to him fully. His worry about Mika-senpai won't disappear completely, yes, but he'll trust what Miyuki told him. He will believe in him.

"Ah, geez, you're such an idiot. Really." Miyuki snaked his arm around Sawamura's neck and hugged him tightly. "What am I going to do with you? You idiot."

Sawamura sniffed.

"You're such a crybaby." Miyuki teased gently, pushing his body a bit away to peer in the other's eyes. He grinned when Sawamura tried to glare, but failed terribly when his eyes merely shone with restrained tears.

"Who's crying?!"

Miyuki's expression softened. That's the Sawamura he knew. And that's how he should always be. Despite the frustrations he encountered that sometimes made him burst into tears; Sawamura always bounced back with an unwavering fighting spirit. Miyuki smiled fondly, admitting to himself that in the most important things, Sawamura is strong, stronger than anybody else he knew, even compared to himself. Yes, Sawamura has a strength recognized by everyone who knows him well. So whatever it is that made him wept, it might have caused him a great deal of distress.

Miyuki frowned and he fixed the other with questioning gaze.

"Sawamura." He murmured.

"Hm?" Sawamura tried to hide his face in Miyuki's chest, but he frowned when the other held him back, coaxing him to listen. "What?"

"Tell me. What happened earlier? I want to know the truth."

The pitcher avoided his gaze, fidgeting slightly. "I-It's nothing important."

Miyuki sighed. "If it's nothing important, then why did you act like that? You even brought up about last night." Although Miyuki had no complain about that either. Their talk today was as close to a confession as any other that could happen at this early stage of their feelings. They're still starting on this road. There's no need to rush.

"Just tell me."

"T-that's— eto—" Sawamura fidgeted some more. He was about to open his mouth to come up with another _(obvious)_ lie when he was suddenly cut off as they heard another voice spoke.

"Miyuki."

Both of them jumped away from each other in an instant, Sawamura blushing furiously from being caught in an intimate embrace with Miyuki in broad daylight, and Miyuki in slight annoyance from being disturbed. Miyuki was so ready to snap from all the interruptions. Just one more and he'll really strangle the next person who will try interrupting him with his pitcher. Miyuki can be vindictive if he really put his mind into it, you know.

Sawamura and Miyuki spun around and found Kuramochi a few meters away, gawking at them with a lifted brow. Sawamura immediately stiffen, suddenly remembering what happened earlier and he avoided his senpai's pointed stare, while Miyuki frowned. He looked between the two and finally settled his gaze to Kuramochi. He'd been hanging out with the shortstop for nearly two years he could tell right away the other was tense, or more accurately, a bit _worried. _Kuramochi shifted his attention towards him and their eyes met. His frown deepened.

"Coach asked me to fetch you. He's been waiting for you since thirty minutes ago."

Miyuki narrowed his eyes and Kuramochi shrugged lightly, obviously silently saying that he won't say anything with Sawamura in hearing range. Miyuki sighed and turned to his attention back to his fidgeting pitcher.

"You can go back before me Sawamura. Tell Furuya, _if_ he's already back, to ask Miyauchi-senpai to catch for him. You can ask Ono to catch for you since Chris-senpai was probably in the office as well." Miyuki caught his arm when he Sawamura nearly stumbled in his hurry to escape. He murmured silently. "And we're not finish yet. We'll talk later, understand?"

Sawamura looked up at him and their eyes met. Miyuki saw uncertainty while Sawamura saw determination in the other's eyes. The pitcher gulped and turned his head to look at Kuramochi. He couldn't read his senpai's expression at all. But he really hoped Kuramochi wouldn't say anything about what happened earlier to Miyuki. Somehow, he was a bit scared of what it may turn into. Actually, he's extremely worried to learn about Mika-senpai's role in Miyuki's life.

Sawamura tried to convey his feeling in his eyes, but Kuramochi merely stared back at him. He sighed in resignation. "I-I'll be going first."

Miyuki and Kuramochi watched silently as Sawamura run to the bullpen, an uncomfortable silence descending between the two. Miyuki didn't try to coax the other to speak, and he merely watched until Sawamura was out of sight and he spun around to walk towards Coach Kataoka's office. He heard the sign of Kuramochi following him and he spoke quietly.

"What is it?"

"What's what?"

He sighed. "I know something's wrong with Sawamura today, but he hadn't told me anything at all. I think you know something about it. No, I _know _you know something about it. So what is it?"

"Hoho, so sure huh?"

"Ahh. Both of you are really not that good in hiding your feelings. Especially Sawamura."

Kuramochi huffed. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Although I agree, one hundred percent, about Sawamura."

Miyuki smirked. "So? What is it then?"

Kuramochi was silent as they continue on their walk. Miyuki tried to wait and didn't speak another word, but he was becoming extremely impatient. Not that anyone can blame him. He just saw how distressed his pitcher was earlier. He was so ready to knock anyone who caused Sawamura a great deal of suffering. Miyuki stopped on his track and turned. He was about to demand Kuramochi to just spit it out when the other spoke quietly.

"We met Arashi Mika-san."

Miyuki froze. With his heart suddenly hammering inside his chest, he looked back at Kuramochi with wide eyes and whispered. "What?"

Kuramochi stared back at him, his eyes glinting hard. "I said we met Arashi Mika-san. I don't really know how Sawamura and Ryo-san's brother met her, but the three of them were already walking towards the field when I saw them. She was looking for you. Sawamura didn't know it was her at first. Kuso—" He rubbed his forehead in agitation. "It was such a mess. Miyuki teme—" Kuramochi suddenly rounded up on the catcher, his eyes narrowed in irritation. "Why the hell didn't you say anything about her to Sawamura? You should have seen his face when he finally realized it was her! Teme, you have a lot of explaining to do kura!"

"Shit." Miyuki muttered, slipping his fingers through his hair in frustration. Why he hadn't thought of that possibility? Just one look on Sawamura's distress and he should had been able to guess what happened. How could he be so careless? It hadn't occurred to him that Sawamura will meet Mika before he could explain the situation to him. It wasn't supposed to happen. They shouldn't had met.

But what could he do? He was still coming up with a better explanation that won't risk his budding relationship with his pitcher. It's one of the reasons why he asked everyone not to get involve with her. They might discover something about him, and Sawamura will hear about it as well. He hadn't thought that it would be Sawamura who will meet her first of all people.

Miyuki turned rigid, suddenly realizing something. If what Kuramochi said was true, then she had been talking with Sawamura long before Kuramochi stumble upon them. Kuso, what did she say to him? Did she tell him the truth? Did she tell him their real relationship? _Crap._

Miyuki spun around in haste, intending to run to the bullpen and talk to Sawamura immediately that his sudden movement threw Kuramochi caught-off guard, and the other nearly fell on his ass. Kuramochi hissed while Miyuki suddenly froze again.

No, no, no, no. Calm down. They've already talk. '_I think if Sawamura had found out the truth, his reaction would have been different. Forget about tears, he would have killed me on the spot.' _Yes, yes. That would have been the right reaction.

Miyuki sighed. He still had time. He just had to find the right words and it shouldn't cause a rift between them. Miyuki turned around again, still deep in thought.

Kuramochi's eye twitched when it looks the bastard had totally forgotten his presence and had no intention to apologize at all.

"Teme! Are you even listening to me?"

Miyuki didn't respond.

"Miyuki!"

Miyuki blinked back at him. "Huh? Nani?"

Kuramochi nearly pulled his hair in frustration and sighed. Ah, what the hell! Why is he even bothering with this bastard? Every time they talk, all he ends up wanting to do is to strangle him to death. Too bad Miyuki isn't Sawamura. He could have just kicked him so hard he'll won't be able to walk for a week. It's probably the greatest punishment for him. Not that Kuramochi could do it to the catcher easily. The other would probably come up with something smart that'll allow him to escape from his clutches. Miyuki is a genius in dodging after all. Literally and figuratively. And anyway, their coach would probably kick Kuramochi if he found out he nearly injured their precious catcher.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's not listening." Miyuki stated. Kuramochi twitched in irritation.

"Haaaaahh!?"

"Are you coming in with me?"

"Huh?!" Looking around, Kuramochi finally realized they were already in front of the office. He sighed. "No. Coach already talked to me. He said I can go back to practice on Monday."

"Hoooo? Well, he probably got tired of you sneaking around."

"I'm not!"

Myuki smirked. "Well, then." He was about to turned to the door when Kuramochi stood in front of him, blocking the way. Miyuki lifted his brow. "What is it?"

Kuramochi studied the catcher. He knew Miyuki likes Sawamura. And he knew he wouldn't do anything that would intentionally hurt the pitcher. But he also knew how sometimes, Miyuki could be a dumbass. He would probably try to fix things himself and will keep Sawamura out of it. Besides, Miyuki, when it comes to a battle within himself, is a complete loner. Love wouldn't change that overnight. But that doesn't mean he'll go easy on him and allow the bastard to hurt his roommate and kouhai.

Determined, Kuramochi took a step closer to the other and hit the back of his fist hard on Miyuki's chest. Miyuki hissed and glared back at him. Kuramochi merely shoved his fist harder.

"Listen. I don't know who Arashi Mika is to you and why you still refused to talk about her to us, especially to Sawamura. But remember this—" Kuramochi narrowed his eyes, "If you make Sawamura cry again, that idiot's anger is least thing you have to worry about." Kuramochi dug his fist deeper on his chest to make his point.

Miyuki stared back at him, his eyes meeting Kuramochi just as hard. Grabbing the shortstop fist from his chest, Miyuki pushed him slightly from blocking his way. Kuramochi stumble back, while the catcher merely grabbed the door's knob. He turned to look back at him before he entered.

"You don't really need to tell me, I already know that."

Kuramochi watched as the other entered the room. Yes, Miyuki knew what he meant. Sawamura's wrath is really the _least _thing he has to worry about. Kuramochi hoped no one saw the pitcher cried earlier. He was already unsettled not to be able to punch the catcher. He'll give Miyuki _another_ chance.

Kuramochi turned, intending to sneak to the field and find Jun-san. They need to do something about Arashi Mika-san. At this rate, everyone will probably kill the catcher, sooner or later. And Coach will in turn kill them as well. Not a good scenario at all in Kuramochi's opinion.

He was about to ran back to the field when—

"You-chan~"

Kuramochi froze, a bullet of sweat sliding on his forehead and he felt his heart skipped a beat. _Don't tell me— _turning his head around slowly in trepidation, his eyes landed at Ryo-san who was standing leisurely with his back on the wall, his arms crossed on his chest and his lips lifted in an almost smile. Kuramochi gulped.

"Ahahaha… Ryo-san… what a coincidence."

Ryo lifted his brow. "Yeah. So true. What a _coincidence_."

Kuramochi twitched and his smile wavered. "Eh, what are you doing here by the way? I-I thought you're practicing at this time."

"Saa." He shrugged casually, "I wonder. Anyway—" He threw him a narrowed stare "What. Are. You. Doing. Here? You're still sick, aren't you?" and Ryo-san smiled sweetly back at him, his eyes clearly saying that Kuramochi better come up of an acceptable explanation or there will be hell to pay.

Kuramochi stifled a shiver from the pressure.

"—Uhhh, Coach called out for me."

"Really. Heeh~ And then?"

"Uhh… That's all."

"And where are you headed to now?" Ryo's smile turned into a smirk, his eyes saying that he knew exactly where Kuramochi was intending to go.

Kuramochi sweat dropped. "I-uhh—back to the dorm, I-I guess?"

"Really? Then, I'll come with you." Ryo-san straightened away from the wall and stood beside him. "It's not a problem right?" He smirked evilly.

"H-Hai."

"Well then, let's go." Ryo lead the way, his smile didn't disappear at all and it's making the other extremely nervous.

Kuramochi could only slump his shoulder in disappointment as he followed the other outside and they walked towards the direction of the dorms. Ahhhh! And he was really looking forward to gossip about what happened to Jun-san! (Well, minus Sawamura crying). Kuramochi was still wailing in silent despair when Ryo-san suddenly stopped on his track and he nearly bump onto his back. Kuramochi blinked in surprise.

Ryo-san turned to look back at him a bit and smiled gently. "Unexpectedly, You-chan can be such a good nii-chan, ne?"

"Eh?"

"Don't worry. I won't tell Sawamura about it. Mah, but I'm still wondering what will be his reaction if he found out he was deeply cared for by his senpai. Romantic isn't? Such brotherly love." He smirked teasingly.

Kuramochi gaped. Huh? What is Ryo-san talking about? Brotherly love? To Sawamura? It was like— he—saw – Eh?

His eyes widen.

"Ry-Ryo-s-san!" Kuramochi exclaimed, mortified, and a delicious blush creeping to his cheeks as he gape back at the second baseman like a fish. He was totally embarrassed, and Ryo could even swear You-chan's entire body was turning beet red at this point.

"But it's really heartwarming, you know."

"It's not like that!" The shortstop protested loudly. Ahhh, _kuso_! Why didn't he realize Ryo-san was near them when he was talking to Miyuki? Waahhh! So embarrassing! Ryo-san saw such an embarrassing side of him!

Kuramochi could feel his blush deepening. Gyahhh why?! Usually, he has a strong _Kominato Ryosuke-radar_ constantly blaring on alert, specially these past few days that he was starting to admit to himself that what he feels for the other isn't just a simple respect as his partner inside of a baseball game. Kuramochi likes him. Very much.

His heart started racing from the thought and he bit his lower lip.

Ahhhh! How could he be so careless?! And he saw him just now, acting all –uh—protective towards Sawamura. Gyaaahhh! So embarrassing! He flushed deeply.

Ryo-san snickered, watching Kuramochi's internal struggle and the flush covering his entire face, spreading deliciously every minute. That was the best reaction if he say so himself. A flustered You-chan is always the best You-chan after all.

Well okay, second to the best. Ryo still hadn't seen the first; You-chan's reaction as he was spread deliciously underneath him to devour. He smirked. It wouldn't be long before it happens, he'll make sure of that.

He looked back at his shortstop, who was still protesting feebly, muttering under his breath that that wasn't what he meant at all. Seizing the other's necktie playfully, Ryo pulled it down; bringing Kuramochi's still flushing face close to his.

"Don't worry—" Ryo whispered inches away from Kuramochi's lips, smiling gently. "You look _really_ cool back there."

Kuramochi gulped from the close proximity. "T-that's—L-Like I said, it's not like t-that—" He can feel the heat on his cheeks rising to extreme level, his eyes trying helplessly to avoid looking at Ryo-san lips. But it was no use. He eyes keep going back. Ah shit.

"You-chan."

"H-Hai!?" Ahhhhh! Kuramochi had thought about this before, but he really had this bad feeling that he was being so out of character when it comes to Ryo-san being so—so—uhhh— well—s-so—_s-sedutive._

Ryo smiled. Bringing in Kuramochi's face closer, their eyes locked with each other. Kuramochi gulped and Ryo smirked. "You-chan~" He breathed.

"N-Nani?"

Ryo suddenly let his tie go and spun on his heels, walking away nonchalantly. Without the force tugging on his tie, Kuramochi nearly fell on the ground, face-first. The shortstop flapped frantically as he tried to balance himself.

"Better take a shower before dinner. It's better if you don't join the other players, they may catch your cold." _Although it was already healed. _Ryo wouldn't allow anyone seeing his shortstop naked body without him near. The regulars have a meeting after practice, so he wouldn't be present during his bath. No, Ryo won't allow it at all.

Kuramochi grimaced as he straightened himself, cursing under his breath about stupid senpai raising his hope when suddenly—

"Oh, and by the way—" Ryo-san abruptly spun, he walked briskly back towards him and unceremoniously tugged his tie down. Kuramochi yelp as he was grabbed at the back of his neck.

"Eh? Ryo-sa—?!"

Kuramochi words were totally cut off. His eyes widen comically as Ryo-san tugged his head down, bringing in their faces closer than ever, and caught his lips in a searing kiss.

Kuramochi gasped, stunned out of his mind and Ryo-san grabbed his head tighter to deepen the kiss. Before Kuramochi could come up with of something appropriate to do _(like responding to the kiss enthusiastically)_ Ryo-san suddenly released him and (_disappointingly)_ ended the kiss.

Kuramochi took a hurried step back and slapped a hand over his mouth, gaping back at the other in shock while Ryo-san smirked teasingly.

"That was delicious."

Ryo casually turned and walked back to the field, leaving Kuramochi gaping, blushing furiously from extreme embarrassment (_and happiness)._

….

'_It's not a lie, right?'_

Miyuki sighed as Sawamura words echoed through his head. He didn't lie. Not at all. His feelings are real. But there are different facets of dishonesty one could do to others. And he's afraid it'll bite him in the ass at the end. Just imagining Sawamura's would-be reaction to his explanation made him sweat bullets uneasily. Well, it's not like it was that serious, right? He could just say it casually. Sawamura won't think about it at all. He'll just have to make sure the pitcher would understand that.

He was so busy coming up with explanations in his head that he ignored almost everyone around him entirely, including the people he was having a meeting with.

"Chris, I think it's better if Miyuki joined you. He'll be able to brief the pitchers directly if he saw first-hand what they are capable of. What do you think Miyuki?" Kataoka shifted his gaze towards the catcher, expecting his opinion. He frowned when he realized the brat wasn't listening at all.

Chris, on the other hand, blinked in confusion when he didn't hear his kouhai respond. Looking at his left, he saw the other looking out the window, totally preoccupied. The catcher was even nodding and shaking his head in responds into what he'd been debating with in his mind, while Kataoka stared at the other. Chris winced from the scene. He sweat dropped as he heard his coach coughed pointedly.

"Ne, Miyuki—"

Miyuki jerked in surprise when he felt an elbow nudged him secretly, jolting him way from his musings. Looking up to his right, he saw Chris-senpai frowning at him, his eyes glinting in tad confusion.

"Hai?"

Chris frown deepened.

"Coach is talking to you."

Miyuki snapped his head to look at Kataoka and found his Coach looking at him sternly, an irritated vein throbbing on his forehead. Rei-chan, who was standing on Kataoka's left, was also staring at him with disapproving eyes. Miyuki gulped. "Eto—Sumimasen, I wasn't listening." He apologized feebly.

Kataoka sighed. "This isn't like you Miyuki. Did you even hear _half_ of what we talked today?"

"Uhh—hai, I heard half of it sir."

Kataoka's face turned sour and Chris stifled a snicker from the respond. Miyuki's eyes widen when finally realized what he said. "No! I mean, not just half, I heard almost all of it. I was just thinking about a better practice menu for Sawamura and Furuya, really." He lied, sweat dropping.

The three of them threw him a disbelieving looks. Miyuki twitched, feeling uncomfortable from the scrutinizing look Coach Kataoka was sending his way and Rei-chan's deadpanned stare. He nearly sighed in relief when Kataoka turned his attention away from the catcher and spoke to Chris instead.

Miyuki chastised himself. He was bothered about what happened earlier with Sawamura, yes, but he's the official catcher for this team. He didn't need distraction during such crucial time of their training.

But—

Sawamura's tearful expression flashed before his eyes and Miyuki clenched his fist. Still, Sawamura is just as important to him as any baseball game, probably more. How could he just ignore the pain he may cause him? How could he forget his tears earlier? He might had restrained them so Miyuki wouldn't see them falling, but they were pretty much obvious. Sawamura was hurt, confused.

Miyuki sighed dejectedly. He'll be dead before everything settled down with this issue, he was sure of it. Not to mention, he will be in great pain himself when Sawamura was hurt even a little. _Literally, physically and emotionally._ Miyuki couldn't just get what Kuramochi said earlier out of his mind. The mere implication of what it means just made him shiver in slight fear and secretly smirked in amusement. Oh, he very well understands what the shortstop meant. Very much.

Despite Sawamura's annoying, boisterous and loud personality, a lot of his teammates will tear him apart if he ever hurt their noisy pitcher. Especially Furuya and Haruichi. Miyuki wasn't sure how, but both of them will definitely pummel him to death.

But forget about the two first-years, Miyuki was more worried of Kuramochi and Masuko-san wrath. They are Sawamura's big brothers here in Seido. He'll be dead before he even knows it. No, wait. So are Jun-san and Tetsu-san, right? They're very fond of Sawamura. Miyuki sweat dropped. Now that he thinks about it, almost everyone in regulars would probably be his enemy. Not to mentioned Chris-senpai.

Miyuki sneaked a peek at the man beside him. It'll be regrettable if Chris-senpai should ever dislike him because of Sawamura. He respected Chris-senpai very much and he likes Sawamura soooo much. Both opinions are important to him.

But what could he do? He couldn't possibly stay glued beside his pitcher so he wouldn't be able to encounter Mika again. They're both in different year and classes. And he's too busy supervising the pitchers, not only Sawamura, during practice, especially now that they were so busy with summer coming in a few weeks. He couldn't just focus his entire attention with his pitcher. Miyuki suddenly felt uneasy, Mika's appearance in front of the pitcher became a lot more threatening in his eyes.

Miyuki frowned. He knew everyone will help him protect Sawamura from Mika's presence. They wouldn't allow the pitcher to get hurt and by extension, they wouldn't allow her to come near him at all. But that doesn't mean Miyuki can afford more time before he decide to have a proper talked with his pitcher about his real relationship with her. Just one wrong move, one wrong word and there will be another huge misunderstanding between them. He just hoped Sawamura will stay calm enough to hear him out. Miyuki wouldn't allow any other options.

"—yuki—"

He blinked.

"Miyuki!"

"Ah, hai?!" _Ahhh Shimata!_ _Not again!_ Miyuki sent his Coach a sheepish smile.

"You're not listening _at all_." Rei-chan deadpanned.

Miyuki bowed and mumbled remorsefully. "Sumimasen."

"Anyway—"Kataoka stated sternly and sighed. "—I was just saying that you better come with Chris in an Inashiro's practice game this coming Sunday. It'll be a big improvement of our data about them."

Miyuki lifted his brow. Inashiro huh? That wouldn't be bad. They're the strongest opponent they may encounter this summer. "I understand." He answered. "I also think it'll be better if Furuya and Sawamu—"

Eh?

Miyuki stopped short, blinking.

_Sa-Sawamura? _

He suddenly froze, his eyes widening.

Oi, wait a minute.

Sunday? _This coming Sunday?! But Sunday is—!_

"Ahhhhhhh!" Miyuki abruptly stood in frantic, making his three companions jumped with surprise. They snapped their heads towards him and gape.

"What is it?" Rei-chan asked, confused.

"I—Ahh—uhh—n-nothing. It's nothing." Miyuki slumped back on his seat, palming his face in agitation.

_It's not 'It's nothing' at all!_

How in hell is he going to explain this to Sawamura?

Miyuki could only curse silently.

'_Crap. Our first date…'_

_..._

End of Chapter _(Part II)_

* * *

><p>AN: *bows frantically* Waahhh! So sorry for the late update! *bows* So busy! Just so busy! Hope you still liked this….! And again, thank you for all the reviews and comments… SO sorry..!


End file.
